Harry Potter und der unendliche Kampf
by Chris1101011
Summary: Harry Potter und Freunde inkl. 2 neuen Freunden im 6. Jahr im unendlichen Kampf gegen Voldemort und die Todesser. Romanzen, Action und Humor garantiert.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter und der unendliche Kampf**

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter und alle Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ggf. Ihren Publishern. Dies ist eine Fan-Geschichte, mit der kein Geld gemacht wird. Eine Verletzung der Rechte Dritter ist nicht gewollt.

**Anmerkung des Autors:**

Ich habe diese Geschichte in ein paar Nächten geschrieben, weil mir langweilig war. Sie war eigentlich niemals zur Veröffentlichung gedacht, sondern nur für mich selbst, daher benutze ich einen sehr merkwürdigen Schreibstil, einen mit dem ich am Besten zurecht komme. Es ist kein Chat oder Script Stil, keine Sorge, deswegen verstößt es auch nicht gegen die Regeln. Aber es bedarf denke ich einer Erklärung Erst einmal, gibt es kein "Hallo, huiiii" sagte Ron. Sondern Ron: Hallo, huiiii. Ich finde das sogar besser zum Lesen, weil man dann gleich am Anfang schon sieht wer denn jetzt spricht und nicht erst am Ende vom Satz. Dann steht manchmal zwischen den Dialogen etwas in Klammern, das sind Aktionen oder nähere Beschreibungen. Wie zum Beispiel Harry: Das ist super (schrie er und stieß eine Hand in die Luft). Und dann gibt es normale Text Passagen, wo niemand redet und einfach nur eine Menge erzählt wird, wie in einer "normalen" Geschichte. Wem so etwas nicht gefällt, der sollte das hier auch nicht lesen, der sollte dann vielleicht besser eine meiner anderen FanFics lesen, welche "normal" geschrieben sind, ich denke aber es sollte kein Problem darstellen da es ziemlich nahe am normalen Schreibstil dran liegt.  
Ferner hatte ich angefangen mich selbst in die Geschichte einzubauen, als übermächtigen, allseits beliebten Zauberer (hat sicher jeder schonmal gemacht oder dran gedacht ). Chris, wie man sich denken kann, sollte es sein. Aber schon nach kurzer Zeit hatte dieser Chris, von den dummen Sprüchen abgesehen, überhaupt nichts mehr mit mir zu tun und die Beliebtheit und die Übermächtigkeit ging auch schnell verloren, Harry ist immernoch der große Held. Das ist der Grund warum ich die Geschichte nun doch veröffentliche, weil nach einiger Zeit, ist sie recht gut geworden :) Ich habe schon knapp 45.000 Wörter geschrieben und korrigiere im Moment Fehler und teile die Geschichte in Kapitel auf um sie hoch zu laden. Die Geschichte ist aber lange noch nicht fertig, es wird eine wirklich lange Geschichte werden, ein richtiger Brocken sozusagen. Sie spielt im 6. Jahr von Harry Potter, Band 6 kam raus als ich schon angefangen hatte zu schreiben, also habe ich nicht viel, aber ein wenig, vom Halbblutprinzen mit eingebaut. Nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen, ich hoffe dem ein oder anderen gefällt meine Geschichte trotzdem. Wenn nicht, machts auch nichts, hatte sie ja eh schon geschrieben ;)

**Kapitel 1 **

Stille kehrte ein, als Professor McGonagall das Klassenzimmer betrat und ihren Blick auf ihre Schüler richtete.

Professor McGonagall: Bevor wir beginnen, möchte ich ihnen als ihr Leiter des Hauses Gryffindor mitteilen, das ab Morgen ein neuer Schüler den Unterricht mit uns teilen wird. Er wurde von Beauxbatons hierher... (Sie zögerte einen Moment) ... versetzt und wurde soeben in das Gryffindor Haus eingeteilt. Da er eine lange Reise hinter sich hatte, nimmt er heute noch nicht am Unterricht teil, sondern ruht sich etwas in seinem Quartier aus.

Die Schüler fingen an zu Tuscheln, hörten aber abrupt auf als Professor McGonagall sie mit bösen Blicken tadelte.

Professor McGonagall: So, lasst uns nun mit dem Unterricht beginnen...

Harry, Hermine und Ron schlenderten nach dem Unterricht zum Gryffindor Turm.

Ron: Was meint ihr, wie ist der neue? Ich meine, wenn er von Beauxbatons kommt...

Hermine warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu.

Hermine: Wir werden gleich schon sehen, wie er ist, Ron. Es wäre unfair, voreilige Schlüsse zu ziehen.

Ron verdrehte die Augen und sah zu Harry, bekam aber nur ein Schulterzucken als Antwort. Als sie den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, trauten sie ihren Augen nicht. Was für ein Auflauf, dachte sich Harry. Fast alle Gryffindors, so schien es, hatten sich um den Neuankömmling versammelt. Sie konnten ihn nicht sehen, da ihnen einfach zu viele Leute die Sicht versperrten. Ron stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen. Hermine zog ihm am Ärmel.

Hermine: Kommt, lasst uns zum Kamin gehen. Wir werden ihn später schon noch treffen.

Die Beiden nickten ihr zu und gingen mit ihr in die Kaminecke und setzen sich. Ron warf ab und zu einen Blick herüber, zu der Traube aus Menschen die sich alle versammelt hatten um den Neuankömmling zu treffen. Mit der Zeit wurden es weniger und jetzt standen nur noch ein par Mädchen aus Gryffindor bei ihm.

Parvati: Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du fließend Englisch sprichst? Ich meine, du bist doch Franzose, oder?

Chris (der Neue) räusperte sich.

Chris: Um Gottes Willen, nein (er lachte). Mein Vater ist Berufssoldat und wurde nach Frankreich abgeordert, also mussten wir umziehen. Aber jetzt wo ich 17 bin, darf ich alleine wohnen, also kam ich nach England zurück. Noch länger in Frankreich und ich wäre durchgedreht, oder schlimmer noch, hätte deren Sprache gelernt.

Parvati, Angelina, Katie und Ruth grinsten.

Katie: Du sprichst kein Französisch? Überhaupt nicht? Wie bist du dann dort zurecht gekommen?

Chris: Oh, doch. Ich spreche es. Irgendwie. Aber nicht besonders gut, ich konnte mich nie damit anfreunden. Es ist so eine schreckliche Sprache. Alles was man sagt hört sich an, als hätte jemand einem sonst wo hin getreten.

Er redete noch eine Weile mit ihnen und dann verabschiedeten sie sich und ließen ihn alleine. Ron stand abrupt auf.

Ron: Er ist alleine! (schrie er, etwas zu laut).

Chris hörte es und sah mit einem musternden Blick zu Ron, welcher sofort rot anlief und sich wegdrehte.

Hermine fing an zu lachen und ging zusammen mit Ron und Harry zu Chris rüber. Sie reichte ihm ihre Hand.

Hermine: Hi, ich bin Hermine Granger (er schüttelte ihre Hand). Das sind Harry Potter (sie zeigte auf ihn und er schüttelte auch seine Hand) und Ron Weasley (ebenfalls Händeschütteln und wieder der musternde Blick).

Chris: Nehmt es mir nicht übel, aber.. Gibt es noch mehr Gryffindors? Ich glaube lange halte ich es nicht mehr aus so viele neue Gesichter zu sehen.

Die Andern lachten darüber.

Harry: Ich glaube, mit uns hast du es hinter dir.

Chris: Hoffentlich. (er grinste)

Ron: Na, aber bei den Mädchen scheinst du ja schon sehr beliebt zu sein. Die konnte ja kaum von dir lassen.

Hermine stieß ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite.

Chris: Ja, da sagst du was. Ich hatte schon angst ich bekomme einen Östrogen Schock. Gibts bei euch keine richtigen Kerle, oder was ist los? Bei jedem dritten Wort von mir ist irgendjemand rot geworden und so sehr hab ich nun auch nicht geflucht, ich versuche es in Maßen zu halten. Einmal pro Satz, 2 mal wenns um Malfoys geht.

Die drei lachten.

Harry: (er tauschte blicke mit den Anderen aus) Ich mag ihn (er grinste). Du kennst die Malfoys? Wir haben selber das... Vergnügen (er spuckte das Wort förmlich aus). Draco Malfoy, Lucious Malfoys Sohn geht auf diese Schule.

Chris: Oh Gott und ich dachte schon ich wäre sie endlich los. Ich kenne nur Kathy Malfoy, war in meiner Stufe. Schreckliches Weib. Im einen Moment zieht sie über meine Muggel Eltern her, im Anderen sieht sie mich an als wollte sie mir die Kleider vom Leib reissen und selber mit mir ein wenig Muggeln.

Hermine wurde tief rot, Harry und Ron lachten.

Harry: Oh gott, mein schlimmster Albtraum. Eine Malfoy steht auf mich. Mein Beileid.

Chris: (sah zu Hermine) Oh nein.. Seht ihr was ich meine? Schon wieder eine rot geworden. Was hab ich denn gesagt? (grinst)

Hermine versuchte sich zu fassen.

Hermine: Nichts, nichts. Ich hab nur noch nie jemanden das Wort "Muggel" in dieser Art und weise benutzen hören.

Chris: Nicht? Das war das Erste an was ich gedacht hab, als ichs zum Ersten mal gehört hab. Großer haariger Kerl klingelt an der Tür, ich mach auf und er erzählt mir ich wäre ein Zauberer und faselt dann was von Muggeln und ich denk mir, waaas, will der mich anbaggern? (jetzt lachten sie alle zusammen)

Ron: Nicht dein Ernst.

Chris: Ich hatte Panik. Der Kerl war riesig. Und als er mir dann seinen Zauberstab zeigen wollte... (schallendes Gelächter)... naja, aber dann hat er mir ein par Zaubertricks gezeigt und ich war erstmal baff.

Hermine: Und wie haben deine Eltern es aufgenommen?

Chrstoph: (er sah sie an) Meine Mutter bestand darauf das sie eine Hexe wäre und der Kerl für sie gekommen wäre. Wollt ihn nich gehen lassen, hat versucht ihn abzufüllen und zu überreden sie mit in die Schule zu nehmen.

Hermine kiecherte und lächelte ihn verträumt an. Ron wurde etwas eifersüchtig und erinnerte die Anderen daran, dass es gleich Essen geben würde.

Chris: Oh, gut. Bin schon halb am Verhungern. Wenn man alleine lebt merkt man erst wie gut man es hatte während man sich sein Essen noch nicht selber Kochen musste.

Ron ließ seine Eifersucht fallen und grinste wieder. Er konnte nicht anders, er mochte ihn.

Ron: Aber hat doch sicher auch seine Vorteile, oder? Keine Eltern die einen ständig Vorschriften erteilen...

Chris: Klar, war das Beste was ich je gemacht hab. Endlich hat man mal während des Tages und nicht nur nachts zeit in Ruhe zu lesen.

Hermines Augen funkelten.

Ron: Ah, eine Leseratte. Unsere Hermine hier ist die Königin von allen, es gibt kein Buch das sie noch nicht..

Hermine trat ihm feste auf den Fuß.

Ron: Aua, wofür war das denn?

Chris: Seid ihr beiden ein Paar?

Hermine: Waas? Wie? Wie kommst du denn auf diese Idee?

Hermine schien über die Idee für Rons geschmack etwas zu frustriert zu sein.

Ron: Nein, wir sind nur gute Freunde.

Chris: Sorry, sah nur grad so aus. Was sich neckt das liebt sich, oder? Aber der Spruch trifft eh so selten zu, da fragt man sich echt was sich der der ihn erfand dabei gedacht hat.

Als sie im Speisesaal ankamen, bestanden Harry, Ron und Hermine darauf das Chris bei ihnen sitzen solle, also setzte er sich erleichtert zwischen Hermine und Ginny Weasley, welche er schon früher getroffen hatte, zusammen mit der menschlichen Traube.

Chris: Uuuuh, das Essen steht ja noch garnicht auf dem Tisch. Das kann ja stunden dauern bis aufgedeckt ist.

Wie von Zauberhand (Elfenhand) erschien das Essen auf dem Tisch. Chris fiel fast vom Stuhl.

Chris: Wuuuha.

Die Leute in seiner Näheren Umgebung lachten.

Hermine: Hauselfen (sie setzte eine Miene auf)

Chris: Ah, jetzt ja.

Ron: Lasst uns schnell das Thema wechseln, bevor Hermine dir von Belfer erzählen kann, glaub mir, du willst es nicht hören.

Hermine warf einen sehr, sehr bösen Blick zu Ron.

Ron: Was denn? Komm schon, das kannst du ihm nicht antun. Nicht an seinem ersten Tag hier.

Chris: Ihr seid wirklich nicht zusammen? (jetzt waren die bösen Blicke auf ihn gerichtet) Schon gut, schon gut. Also, was ist Belfer? (Er sah zu Hermine)

Hermine: (Sie holte tief Luft und erzählte ihm alles von ihrer Vereinigung zur Vertretung der Elfen Rechte) Ich finde es einfach schrecklich wie sie behandelt werden.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

Ron: Aber sie wollen es doch nicht anders.

Chris: Also ich kann die Idee von Hauselfen auch nicht leiden. Ich meine, Tiere werden besser behandelt. Aber es ist mittlerweile schon so tief in ihnen verankert, dass die meissten garnichts anderes wollen als Sklavenarbeit zu verrichten für die Zauberer. Ich für meinen Teil, würde bei jedem Zauberer der einen Hauselfen angestellt hat ein wenig skeptisch sein, was seine Ideale angeht.

Hermine sah ihn wieder verträumt an und biss sich auf die Lippe als Chris sie plötzlich ansprach.

Hermine: Au! Ähm, ja, klar. Ich kann dir nach dem Essen einen BELFER Anstecker geben, es gibt allerdings einen geringen Mitgliedsbeitrag den du entrichten müsstest, das geht natürlich alles dafür drauf den Elfen zu helfen.

Chris: Klar, kein Thema. Also, dann ist das ein Date.

Hermine schluckte.

Hermine: Ein.. Was.. Also.. Ich..

Harry und Ron sahen ihn entgeistert an.

Chris: Meine Güte, versteht ihr keinen Spass? (er grinste und schüttelte den Kopf)

Sie lachten halbherzig und schämten sich den Witz nicht verstanden zu haben. Besonders Hermine.

Hermine: Oh, doch. Ja. Natürlich. (sie war wieder etwas Rot geworden) Also ein Date. Nein! Treffen.. Genau.. Später.

Sie wollte im Boden versinken. Er verwirrte sie und sie konnte es nicht lassen ihn anzustarren. Seine Augen...

Nach dem Essen gingen sie zusammen in den Gemeinschaftsraum und setzten sich wieder in die Kaminecke. Ginny gesellte sich zu ihnen.

Ginny: Und, schon eingelebt?

Chris: Yo, denke schon. (er lächelte) Moment.. Ihr Zwei seid Geschwister, oder? (er zeigte auf Ron)

Ron: Jepp. Ich, Ginny und unsere Brüder Fred und George sind allesamt in Gryffindor. Nun, Fred und George waren es, sie sind mittlerweile nicht mehr auf der Schule.

Chris: Uh, na das scheint ja ne riesenfamilie zu sein. Ich hab nur eine Schwester, aber obwohl ich sie öfters mal Hexe genannt hab, ist sie ein Muggel. Naja. Geschwister, ihr wisst schon.

Ginny: Das sind noch längst nicht alle, wir haben noch 3 Brüder. Die sind aber schon fertig mit der Schule.

Sie erzählten ihm von Bill, Percy und Charlie. Chris schluckte schwer.

Chris: Meine Güte, da habt ihr wohl nie viel Privatsphäre gehabt, oder?

Ron: Ja, nirgendwo ist man alllein.

Sie redeten noch eine Stunde lang und verabschiedeten sich dann langsam um ins Bett zu gehen. Hermine küsste Ron und Harry auf die Wange.

Chris: Ah, das vermisse ich am meissten daran meine Freunde zurückgelassen zu haben. (Sagte es, aber grinste dabei)

Hermine und Ginny sahen sich an und grinsten ebenfalls.

Ginny: Oh, na gut. Dann kriegst du einen kleinen Wilkommengruss.

Sie küssten ihn beide auf die Wange, winkten noch einmal und verschwanden dann in ihrem Schlafsaal.

Chris fühlte die Blicke der Beiden jungs auf sich ruhen als er mit ihnen zu ihrem Schlafsaal ging.

Chris: Was denn? Das war nicht geplant. Ich kann da gaaaaaarnix für.

Die Drei lachten noch einmal und gingen dann schlafen.

Am nächsten morgen rüttelten Harry und Ron Chris wach, der partout nich aufstehen wollte.

Chris: Böse.. Menschen.. Muss Schlafen...

Ron zog ihm die Bettdecke weg.

Unwillig stand Chris auf, machte sich fertig und ging dann mit Harry und Ron zum Frühstück in die große Halle. Diesmal erschrak er nicht, als das Essen einfach auf dem Tisch erschien, aber eine Minute später, als eine Eule einen Brief in seiner schüssel mit Cornflakes versenkte und ihn vollspritzte. Er musste lachen. Hermine machte ihn mit einem Zauberspruch im Nu wieder Trocken.

Chris: Ah, danke. (Er lächelte zu ihr)

Hermine: Gern geschehen. Von wem ist er?

Chris öffnete den Brief und überflog ihn kurz.

Chris: Oh. Mann.

Sie warfen ihm besorgte Blicke zu.

Harry: Was unerfreuliches?

Chris: Nein, im Gegenteil. Ist von einer alten Freundin von mir. Das letzte mal das ich sie gesehen habe, war bevor ich umgezogen bin nach Frankreich, da war ich 12. Sie schreibt das sie sich wahnsinnig freut mich bald wieder zu sehen und das ich mich.. Das ich mich umdrehen soll.

Er sah Harry und Ron fragend an, diese jedoch sahen nicht ihn, sondern über ihn hinweg jemanden an. Chris drehte sich um und sah sie. Andrea Darlington. Er schluckte schwer und stand auf. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte fiel sie ihn um die arme, drückte ihn kräftig und gab ihm einen kurzen kuss auf die Lippen.

Andrea: Überraschung (sie strahlte ihn an)

Chris: Man, ich hab dich eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen. Du siehst gut aus. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass ich dich hier treffen würde. In welchem Haus bist du?

Andrea: Oh, das ist aber nicht nett. Vergisst mich einfach, dabei warst du doch meine groooooße Sandkastenliebe.

Chris grinste breit.

Andrea: Ich bin auch in Gryffindor, wollte dich gestern schon begrüßen aber es waren einfach zu viele Leute da. Aber ich sollte besser wieder an meinen Platz gehen, muss noch fertig essen bevor der Unterricht beginnt. Treffen wir uns nach dem Unterricht? Im Schlossgarten, am Teich?

Chris: Unbedingt. Bis nachher dann.

Andrea wuschelte ihm noch einmal schnell durch die Haare, murmelte irgendetwas von "Ganz schön groß geworden" und verschwand am Ende des Tisches. Hermine und Ginny, welche beide Chriss Stuhl flankierten, versuchten schnell ihre Eifersucht zu verbergen.

Ron: Soso, Andrea Darlingtons große Sandkastenliebe. Man, hast du ein Schwein. Sie ist das Aushängeschild der weiblichen Schüler von Hogwarts. Sie war auch in einigen Teenie Zauberzeitungen als Model.

Chris: Ach, was soll mich das kümmern wo ich doch hier zwischen Hermine und Ginny sitze.

Hermine und Ginny liefen rot an.

Chris erste 4 Stunden verliefen wunderbar, er holte insgesamt 30 Punkte für Gryffindor und hatte damit fast einen Rekord von Hermine geschlagen. Sogar Professor McGonagall hatte ihn gelobt, was sie nur sehr selten tat. Die 4 Freunde setzten sich an den Tisch in der großen Halle zum Mittagessen. Hermine und Chris schienen das Essen gerade zu zu verschlingen. Harry und Ron sahen sie beide abwechselnd mit großen Augen an. Fast gleichzeitig sahen sie auf und sagten "Bibliothek" und starrten sich dann gegenseitig an und Lachten.

Hermine: Zwei Dumme, ein Gedanke (lächelte sie ihn an). Ich wollte kurz etwas für Zaubertränk nachschlagen und du?

Chris: Ich auch, so in etwa. Bei der Belagerung gestern hat mir einer nach dem anderen erzählt wie schlimm dieser Professor Snape sein soll, wenn man einen Fehler macht, da wollte ich mich wenigstens ein wenig vorbereiten.

Hermine: Sollen wir zusammen?

Chris: Klar, gerne.

Sie aßen beide schnell auf, verabschiedeten sich von Harry und Ron und liefen rasch zur Bibliothek. Sie setzten sich mit ein paar Büchern an einen der Tische. Chris staunte.

Chris: Mann, das ist ja riesig hier. Beauxbatons Bibliothek ist dagegen ein Witz. Kein Wunder das du so gerne hier bist. (er biss sich auf die Zunge) Oh, tut mir leid.. Das war nicht böse gemeint, nur Ron...

Hermine: Schon gut, ich bin wirklich sehr gerne hier. Ich les halt sehr gerne und ich nehm die Schule vielleicht manchmal etwas zu ernst. Ron versteht das einfach nicht.

Chris: Na, was meinst du was die Leute bei mir erst sagen? Ich bin ein Kerl, wir dürfen garnicht so intellektuell tun. Wir sollen eher so rumsitzen und Grunzen und uns ab und zu in den Schritt fassen, ich meine, das erwartet man doch von uns oder nicht?

Hermine kiecherte.

Hermine: Ach komm, hör auf. Ich finde es klasse.

Chris: Danke (er lächelte) Moment.. War das ein Kompliment? Man.. Hätte doch darauf bestehen sollen das das gestern ein Date war.

Hermine verstand den Witz diesmal.

Hermine: Nun, es hält dich niemand davon ab mich irgendwann nach einem zu fragen.

Sie sah ihn nicht an, sondern starrte konzentriert in ihr Buch. Chris beobachtete sie einen Moment.

Chris: Hm. Vielleicht werde ich das tun. Wenn dein Freund nichts dagegen hat.

Hermine: Er ist nicht mein - (Sie hörte abrupt auf und lachte als sie sein Grinsen sah) Wie kann jemand so.. So un-ernst sein. Und doch so.. (ihr fielen die Worte nicht ein)

Chris: Ich mag dich auch, Hermine (er zwinkerte kurz und sah nun auch in sein Buch)

Nach einigen Minuten in der Bibliothek rannten sie herunter in die Gewölbe, in Snapes Kerker, wo Harry und Ron schon saßen. Sie kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig, kaum eine Minute später trat Snape ein und ging hinter sein Pult. Sein Blick schweifte über die Schüler und blieb auf Chris harren, welcher rechts von Hermine platz genommen hatte.

Snape: Ah, der neue Gryffindor (das letzte Wort sagte er etwas abwertend). Wie war noch gleich ihr Name?

Chris: Chris Stevenson, Sir.

Snape: Gut, Mr. Stevenson. Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie gut Beauxbatons seinen Schülern das Brauen von Zaubertränken beibringt.

Er startete eine fiese Fragerunde, mit Chris als einzigem zugelassenen Teilnehmer. Zu Snapes großem Bedauern, konnte er aber jede einzelne Frage beantworten.

Snape: Richtig (zum etwa 10. mal). Sie sind wirklich gut in der Theorie, Mr. Stevenson. Hoffen wir, dass es auch in der Praxis so ist.

Snape drehte sich zur Tafel und schrieb das Zaubertränke Rezept auf, welches sie brauen sollten. Nach einer Minute ging Hermines Arm in die Luft. Als Snape fertig war und sich umdrehte und sie erblickte, rümpfte er die Nase und nahm sie wiederwillig dran.

Hermine: Tut mir leid, Sir. Aber ich glaube sie haben sich bei den Murtlap Wurzeln geirrt. Sollten es für diesen Trank nicht Ehrenz Wurzeln sein?

Snapes Blick durchbohrte sie. Chris hörte Ron und Harry schwer schlucken. So wie den Rest der Klasse.

Snape: Ich denke, ich werde wohl etwas mehr Erfahrung haben als sie, Miss. Granger.

Chriss Hand hob sich.

Snape nahm auch ihn wiederwillig dran.

Snape: Ja, Mr. Stevenson?

Chris: Ich muss Hermine zustimmen, Sir. Sie haben wirklich einen Fehler gemacht. Ich hab das Rezept für diesen Trank erst vor einer Viertelstunde in der Bibliothek in einem Buch gelesen.

Snape kochte vor Wut.

Snape: Also gut. Ich werde ihnen Beiden jetzt die Seite im Buch zeigen in der der Trank steht und wenn sie erlauben, dann mit dem Unterricht fortfahren.

Snape durchblätterte ein Zaubertränke Buch, welches er heraufbeschwor und wurde kurzzeitig noch bleicher als er es ohnehin schon war. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand über das Buch, wie als wenn er die Seite umblättern wollte, aber tat es nicht und trat dann ans Pult von Hermine und Chris. Er hielt ihnen das Buch vor die Nase. Dort standen, wie Snape gesagt hatte, Murtlap Wurzeln.

Snape: Nun? Überzeugt?

Chris: Nein.

Snape: Nein? (Harry dachte Snape würde jeden Moment auf Chris zu stürzen und ihn erwürgen)

Chris: Jemand hat ihnen offensichtlich einen Streich gespielt und das Rezept im Buch verändert (er wusste genausogut wie Snape, das Snape es war der den Text gerade geändert hatte, als es aussah als würde er eine Seite umblättern). Erlauben sie?

Bevor Snape antworten konnte, wischte Chris mit seiner Hand über den Text und sagte "Revalo". Eine blaue Dunstwolke stieg von dem Text auf, als wäre die Tinte verpufft und der wahre Text kam zum Vorschein.

Chris: War ganz leicht zu erkennen. Wenn sie möchten, kann ich ihnen nach der Stunde ein par Tips geben, woran sie es erkennen können.

Die ganze Klasse starrte ihn und Snape mit offenem Mund an. Nicht nur das er Snape, genau wie Hermine, eines Fehlers bezichtigt hat, er will ihm auch noch Tipps geben. Wenn Snape vorhin noch gekocht haben mochte, so brannte er jetzt heiss wie die Sonne. Er entriss Chris das Buch, knallte es auf sein Pult und änderte den Text an der Tafel. Fast alle waren froh, als der Unterricht vorbei war. Alle ausser Chris. Ihm schien Snapes wut garnichts ausgemacht zu haben.

Hermine: Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast. Was für ein Zufall, dass du dir gerade diesen Trank in der der Bibliothek angesehen hast.

Chris: Gern geschehen. Aber ich muss zugeben, ich hab gelogen. Ich hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung was das für ein Trank ist, aber es war ungerecht wie Snape dich abgefertigt hat und ich war mir sicher das du recht hattest und ich musste dir einfach irgendwie helfen.

Hermine blieb abrupt stehen und starrte ihn an.

Hermine: Ich weiss nicht, was ich sagen soll. (sie schien wirklich berührt zu sein)

Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Chris: Mhm, na das könnt ich ruhig öfters hören. (er grinste)

Hermine lächelte ihn an.

Hermine: Los, machen wir das wir zu den Gewächshäusern kommen.

Nach einer Stunde im Gewächshaus mit Professor Sprout und einer Stunde Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe mit Hagrid, verabschiedete sich Chris von Harry, Ron und Hermine und machte sich auf den Weg zum Teich im Schlossgarten. Andrea saß schon dort, auf einer Bank und starrte auf den See hinaus. Als er sich zu ihr setzte drehte sie sich zu ihm.

Andrea: Oh, da bist du ja. Dann erzähl mal, wie wars in Frankreich?

Chris schmunzelte.

Chris: Du weisst genau was ich über Frankreich denke. (kurzes Schweigen, beide richteten ihren Blick auf den See hinaus) Ich hab dich vermisst.

Andrea legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

Andrea: Ich dich auch. Wir waren immer zu sammen, wirklich immer. Schon bevor wir überhaupt richtig denken konnten. Und jetzt... Ich kenn dich garnicht mehr. 5 Jahre...

Chris: Tjoah. Dann sollten wir das bald ändern.

Sie sahen sich an und grinsten.

Chris: Erzähl lieber was von dir, ich hab gehört du Modelst?

Andrea: (kiecherte) Oh gott, nein. Mein Foto war einmal in einer Zeitung und du weisst ja wie sowas läuft, einer erzählts dem anderen, der wieder jemanden und auf einmal heisst es man wäre auf der Titelseite gewesen.

Chris: Na, da hat aber dann einer ganz schön was verdreht.

Für eine Minute herrschte wieder Schweigen und sie starrten beide auf den See hinaus. So viele Jahre hatten sie sich nicht gesehen, es gab einiges was sie nachzuholen hatten, um sich überhaupt wieder kennen zu lernen.

Andrea: Single?

Chris: Ja. Du?

Andrea: Wieder.

Chris: Ich auch. Jungfrau?

Andrea: Ja. Du?

Chris: Nein.

Andrea: 1. Mal?

Chris: Vor einem halben Jahr, Kathryn. Wunderschön, lieb, vorher gute Freunde.

Andrea: Was ist passiert?

Chris: Ein Franzose.

Andrea: (nickte wissend) Eltern?

Chris: Wie immer, nicht besonders gut, aber wir kommen aus. Du?

Andrea: Kann nicht klagen, habe oft genug Stress mit ihnen, aber spätens am nächsten Tag ist alles vergeben und vergessen. Schwester?

Chris: Studiert Geologie. Deine?

Andrea: Susan, Hexe, arbeitet als Auror. Eve, Muggel, in einer Bank. Hobbies?

Chris: Uff.. Gute Frage. Ich glaub ich hab keine. Ich les gerne.

Andrea: Ich auch. Und Tanzen, schwimmen, Reiten. Nun, Reiten nicht mehr seit ich in Hogwarts bin. Aber ich vermisse es schrecklich. Freunde?

Chris: Größtenteils sauer das ich weggegangen bin.

Sie redeten bis es dunkel wurde, versuchten Gegenseitig dem Anderen 5 Jahre im schnellablauf zu erzählen.

Andrea: Du hast nie geschrieben.

Chris: Du auch nicht.

Andrea: Ich hab auf dich gewartet.

Chris: Und ich auf dich.

Andrea: Dann sind wir beide blöd.

Chris: Waren wir immer.

Sie legte wieder ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und er legte einen Arm um sie da es langsam kalt wurde.

Andrea: Meinst du, es wird wieder so wie früher sein können zwischen uns?

Chris: Bestimmt. Mit ein bisschen Zeit...

Andrea: Ja.. Ich hoffe du hast recht.

Chris: (grinste) Ach und wenn nicht, sei doch froh. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere hab ich dich früher immer geärgert.

Andrea: Ja, und wie. Aber ich war auch nicht ganz unschuldig (grinste sie zurück)

Chris: Warst du nicht? Oh.. Ach ja. Du warst pervers (kiecherte er)

Andrea: (wurde leicht rot) Wir waren klein! Ich wusste garnicht was ich da tuhe und..

Chris: (er unterbrach sie) Schon gut, ich weiss was du meinst. Immerhin, du bist das erste Mädchen das ich nackt gesehen hab (grins)

Andrea: Nun. Damals gab es da noch nicht viel zu sehen.

Chris: Ja, ich denke mittlerweile gibt es da mehr. Lust auf eine private Model Session (neckte er sie)

Andrea stubste ihn in den Arm.

Andrea: Das hättest du wohl gerne. Nun. Vielleicht, wenn du es dir verdienst

Sie lächelte verstohlen und stand auf.

Andrea: Wir sollten so langsam.

Chris stand ebenfalls auf und ging mit ihr in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum wo er sich von Andrea verabschiedete und sich zu Hermine, Ginny, Ron und Harry setzte.

Hermine: Und, die alten Erinnerungen erfolgreich wieder aufgefrischt?

Chris: Ja, das kann man so sagen. Und ihr? Was interessantes erlebt?

Ron: Oh ja. Hausaufgaben gemacht. Eine Stunde lang. (sagte er genervt)

Chris: Oh, genau. Fast vergessen. Accio Schulsachen (mit Zauberstab wedel)

Chris Schulsachen Flogen ihm in die Hände und köpften fast einen Gryffindor.

Chris: Tschuldigung, mein Fehler!

Der Gryffindor sah ihn missmutig an, drehte sich dann aber wieder zu seinen Freunden um und war wieder in sein Gespräch vertieft.

Hermine: Da wirst du noch die halbe Nacht dransitzen, du hättest sie wirklich früher machen sollen. (tadelte sie ihn)

Chris: (er lächelte) Keine Sorge, das schaff ich schon.

Er begann zu schreiben, mit einer Geschwindigkeit die die Anderen verblüffte. Er schrieb als würde er auf einem Computer mit 10 fingern tippen, fast ohne Pause. Hermine, Harry, Ron und Ginny starrten ihn an.

Chris: So, das wars. (sagte er 5 Minuten später)

Ginny: Du hast alles fertig? In 5 Minuten? (sagte sie verblüfft)

Chris: (sah auf sein Pergament) ja, alles fertig. Ich habe nichts vergessen, denke ich. (er sah die ungläubigen Blicke auf sich ruhen) Was denn? Es sind Hausaufgaben und keine Raketenwissenschaft.

Ron: Da ist doch bestimmt irgendein Trick dabei

Ron entriss Chris sein Pergament und las es sich durch. Er schluckte und gab es ihm wieder zurück.

Ron: Du hast sogar 2 Sätze mehr als Hermine!

Hermine wurde rot. Chris konnte sehen das sie sich dadurch ein wenig unwohl fühlte. Sie war wohl immer die Beste. Sonst jedenfalls.

Chris: Oh.. Wirklich? Nun, es kommt auf die Qualität an, nicht auf die Quantität. Ich überlege halt nicht lange, sondern schreibe was ich weiss und belass es dabei. Ich bin mir sicher, Hermine wird eine bessere Note bekommen.

Hermine stand auf.

Hermine: Ich muss.. In die Bibliothek. Bis später, wartet nicht auf mich!

Hermine lief los.

Harry: Oh, Mist... Ron. Musste der Kommentar über Hermines Aufsatz sein? Du weisst wie sie bei sowas ist.

Ron: (seufzte und stand auf) schon gut, schon gut... Ich geh ihr hinterher...

Chris: (stand ebenfalls auf) Nein, lass nur. Es war meine Schuld. Ich werde das klären, mach dir keine Sorgen.

Chris hastete ihr nach. Ron setzte sich wieder, froh darüber das er ihr nun doch nicht hinterhergehen musste.

Hermine setzte sich in die hinterste Reihe in der Bibliothek und arbeitete an ihrem Aufsatz weiter. Ein Stapel Bücher lag vor ihr auf dem Tisch. Völlig vertieft in ihre Aufgabe, bemerkte sie es garnicht, als Chris sich neben sie setzte. Er ließ seinen Blick einen Moment durch die Bibliothek wandern.

Chris: Es tut mir leid, Hermine. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie ihn.

Hermine: Oh.. Was? Hi Chris. Du hast mich nicht verletzt. Es ist... Es war Rons Schuld. Er hat einfach kein Taktgefühl...

Chris: Doch, es war meine Schuld. Indirekt. Du bist sehr intelligent und du bist stolz darauf. Und wie ich gehört habe, bist du die beste in deiner Stufe. Wenn nicht sogar, von der ganzen Schule. Und du hast Angst das dir das jemand wegnimmt. Das, worunter du solange leiden musstest, weil andere es nicht verstehen. Deinen Ehrgeiz. Und dafür entschuldige ich mich.

Hermine hielt einen Moment Inne und dachte darüber nach. Sie legte ihren Federkiel weg und sah Chris an.

Hermine: Ja.. Das stimmt. Es ist komisch, das so zu hören.. So.. Auf den Punkt gebracht. Du hälst mich jetzt sicher für verrückt...

Chris: Nein. (er sah sie ernst an). Nein, das tue ich nicht. Im Gegenteil. Ich bewundere dich. Du gibst soviel dafür auf, nimmst soviel dafür in kauf. Dir ist das was du machst wichtig und darum, nur darum geht es.

Hermine: Danke... Ich glaube du bist der erste den ich kenne, der mich versteht. Das bedeutet mir viel...

Chris: Nichts zu danken. Also, kommst du wieder mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum?

Hermine: Nein.. ich.. Es ist mir ehrlich gesagt ein wenig peinlich wie ich reagiert hab. Ich denke es wäre besser wenn ich mich nachher einfach in den Schlafsaal schleiche, morgen ist alles wieder vergessen.

Chris: (nickte) Ja, da hast du recht. Gut, bleiben wir hier.

Hermine: Wir? (sagte sie ungläubig)

Chris: Nun, ausser du willst das ich gehe?

Hermine: Nein! Nein.. Aber, es ist doch sicher langweilig und ich will dich nicht zwingen hier..

Chris: Langweilig?Für einen Jungen ist es nie langweilig Zeit mit einem schönen Mädchen zu verbringen, auch wenn sie nur rumsitzen und Hausaufgaben machen. Die Fantasie eines Jungen kennt keine Grenzen, wirklich, glaub mir, ich werd schon meinen Spaß haben (er grinste)

Hermine errötete wieder und räusperte sich leicht. Sie schubste vor nervosität mit dem Ellbogen das Tintenfass um.

Hermine: Ah, wie ungeschickt..

Chris zauberte es wieder in Ordnung, mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes.

Chris: Ich dachte eigentlich, da deine beiden besten Freunde Jungs sind, würdest du nicht so nervös sein im Umgang mit dem anderen Geschlecht.

Hermine: Ich... Also.. Es sind.. Wir sind nur Freunde. Die besten Freunde. Sie sind wie Brüder für mich, Familie. Das kann man nicht vergleichen... Ich weiss nicht warum ich so nervös bin wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin, wirklich nicht, glaub mir...

Chris: Schon gut, Hermine. Ich weiss was du meinst. Aber sei unbesorgt. Ich habe keinerlei böse Absichten. Nun, eine wäre da.

Hermine: ähm... und.. die wäre?

Er küsste sie. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnette, waren Hermines Augen noch geschlossen, ihre Lippen leicht gespitzt.

Er lächelte sie an. Versuchte dann aber seine Miene wieder neutral aussehen zu lassen, bevor sie ihre Augen wieder öffnette.

Chris: Immernoch nervös?

Hermine lächelte.

Hermine: Ja. Nein. Ich glaube.. Ja, ich glaube es hat geholfen. Ich bin.. Entspannt. Denke ich.

Chris grinste.

Chris: Gut. Freunde?

Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Hermine schüttelte sie.

Hermine: Freunde.

Sie redeten noch eine ganze Weile miteinander über alle Möglichen Dinge und kehrten dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, wo sie sich verabschiedeten und schlafen gingen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter und der unendliche Kampf**

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter und alle Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ggf. Ihren Publishern. Dies ist eine Fan-Geschichte, mit der kein Geld gemacht wird. Eine Verletzung der Rechte Dritter ist nicht gewollt.

**Anmerkung des Autors:**

Wer das hier liest, muss scheinbar doch interessiert sein weiter zu lesen. Danke schon einmal dafür. Kleine Anmerkung zum Vorherigen Kapitel, ich habe nichts gegen Franzosen, ich kenne nicht mal wirklich welche, vielleicht 2 oder 3. Ich habe nur etwas gegen die Sprache im Allgemeinen und meine ehemalige Französisch Lehrerin im Besonderen ;) Ich war selbst schon 3 mal in Frankreich und habe es überlebt, meine Ex Freundin hat zumindest lange dort gewohnt auch wenn sie keine Französin war, also meine Anspielungen auf Frankreich nicht zuuu ernst nehmen ;) Überhaupt, nichts ernst nehmen was von mir kommt, guter Tipp fürs Leben.

**Kapitel 2**

Am nächsten Morgen auf dem Weg zum Frühstück trafen Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermine und Chris auf eine Traube aus Schülern vor dem schwarzen Brett.

Ron: Warum stehen denn alle hier rum?

Er drängte sich zwischen den anderen Schülern hindurch und las den Zettel der an das Brett gepinnt worden war.

"Alle Schüler die 17 jahre alt sind, treffen sich morgen um 17 Uhr in der großen Halle um dort das Apparieren zu lernen. Die Prüfungen finden in einem Monat statt."

Ron: Wahnsinn. (er ging zu den anderen und erzählte ihnen alles) Endlich, dann sind Fred und George nicht mehr die Einzigen die apparieren können.

Hermine: Was meint ihr, ob es schwer ist?

Ginny: Fred und George meinen das es, wenn man den Dreh erst einmal raus hat, ganz einfach ist, man sich aber stark konzentrieren muss um sich nicht zu zersplintern.

Hermine: Zersplintern? Es ist nicht das wonach es sich anhört, oder?

Ginny: Nun... Doch. Es kann passieren das dein Oberkörper hier landet und deine Beine dort. Deswegen die Prüfung. Wer es nicht absolut perfekt beherrscht, darf auch nicht apparrieren nehme ich an.

Chris: Na, das hört sich doch vernünftig an.

Ron: Los, gehen wir Frühstücken.

Hermine: Oh, Ron.. Du bist so.. Verfressen

Sie gingen also zum Frühstück in die große Halle und setzten sich zu den anderen Gryffindors. Chris setzte sich wie schon am Tage zuvor zwischen Ginny und Hermine. Sie hätten es ihm auch nicht anders erlaubt. Er schnappte sich gähnend ein Brötchen.

Chris: Was haben wir in der ersten Stunde?

Hermine: Doppelstunde Verwandlung. Hast du deinen Stundenplan nicht?

Chris: Doch, doch. Aber ich bin morgens immer leicht verplant. Morgens bis Abends etwa. Ich hab nie so genau drüber nachgedacht.

Nach dem Essen gingen Harry, Ron, Hermine und Chris zu Verwandlung. Ginny, die eine Klasse unter ihnen war, ging zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe bei Hagrid.

Harry teilte sich den Platz mit Ron und Chris setzte sich wie schon gestern neben Hermine. Er saß in den meissten Klassen neben ihr. Bis jetzt, in allen. Er holte eine Rolle Pergament und einen Federkiel heraus und kramte in seiner Tasche nach dem Lehrbuch für Verwandlungen.

Hermine: Hast du dein Buch nicht?

Chris: Doch.. Ich müsste eigentlich.. Ah ja, da ist es.

Er legte sein Buch auf den Tisch. Hermine packte ebenfalls aus. Professor McGonagall kam zur Tür herein. Sie ging nach Vorne zur Tafel und begrüßte die Schüler.

McGonagall: So, heute werden wir versuchen einen Ast in ein Werkzeug zu Verwandeln. Sehr nützlich, wenn man unterwegs etwas benötigt. Wir beginnen mit der Verwandlung in eine Schaufel. Seht mir zu und dann versucht es einmal selbst. (sie wutschte mit ihrem Zauberstab) Woodis Shovelus!

Der Ast auf ihrem Pult verwandelte sich in eine Schaufel.

McGonagall: Seht ihr, es ist ganz einfach. Mr. Finnigan, teilen sie bitte die Äste aus die neben meinem Pult liegen, für jeden einen. (richtete ihrne Blick wieder auf die Klasse) Sie müssen sich genau vorstellen, wie sich der Ast in die Schaufel verwandelt. Fangen sie am besten erst mit dem Stiel an, stellen sie sich vor der Ast wäre nicht rau, sondern glatt. Dann stellen sie sich vor, wie die Schaufel herauswächst und schlieslich aus dem Holz, metall wird.

Nachdem Seamus Finnigan mit dem Austeilen aller Äste fertig war, versuchten sich die Schüler daran sie in Schaufeln zu verwandeln. Chris und Hermine geling es auf Anhieb. Professor McGonagall kam herüber und lobte sie.

McGonagall: Ausgezeichnet, Mr. Stevenson, Mrs. Granger. Jeweils 10 Punkte für Gryffindor.

Chris und Hermine lächelten sich zu. Sonst schaffte so etwas nur Hermine auf anhieb. Professor McGonagall kam zu Harry und Rons Tisch herüber.

McGonagall: Gut, Mr. Potter. Versuchen sie die Form noch ein wenig besser hinzubekommen. Mr. Weasley, ihre Schaufel scheint immernoch komplett hölzern zu sein. Sie müssen sich stärker konzentrieren.

Sie sah sich auch die Äste der anderen an.

Im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum streckte sich Chris.

Chris: Ah! Endlich ist der Tag vorbei, alle Stunden geschafft, ausspannen...

Chris schloss seine Augen und lehnte sich entspannt in den Sessel zurück. Ron lachte.

Ron: Als wenn dir der Unterricht nicht genau wie Hermine gefallen hätte, bei all den Punkten die ihr heute für Gryffindor geholt habt. Wenn das so weiter geht, braucht Harry garnicht mehr Quidditch spielen, damit wir den Hauspokal gewinnen.

Chris: Es muss aufhören zu Reden, wir brauchen unseren Schlaf (murmelte er ohne die Augen wieder zu öffnen)

Hermine: Ich versuche nur gute Noten zu bekommen um später einen tollen Job zu kriegen, Ronald, etwas das du vielleicht auch mal überdenken solltest, wo du doch immer so scharf auf Geld - (sie brach im Satz ab und starrte Chris an)

Chris spürte ein Gewicht auf seinem Schoß und etwas buschiges in seinem Gesicht. Langsam öffnete er ein Auge und sah nichts als Haare.

Chris: Andrea?

Andrea drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm.

Andrea: Ja? (grinste sie ihn an) Es macht dir doch nichts aus, oder? Es sind alle anderen Plätze belegt und dein Schoß sah gemütlich aus.

Hermine und Ginny funkelten sie an. Ron jedoch sah ihn mit Ehrfurcht an, doch ein wenig Neid lag in seinem Blick.

Chris: Oh. Achso. Ja, natürlich, kein Thema.

Andrea: Also, worüber habt ihr grade geredet?

Chris: Nichts eigentlich, Schule und so weiter.

Andrea: Soso, verstehe. Nun, morgen ist die erste Stunde apparieren. Ich bin leider erst 16, aber du gehst hin, oder?

Chris: Jap, Harry, Ron und Hermine auch.

Andrea: Schon aufgeregt? Es sollen sich letztes Jahr zwei Schüler gleich in der ersten Stunde zersplintert haben. Ich würde so gerne morgen mitmachen, einfach von einem Ort zum 'Nächsten, innerhalb von Sekunden...

Ron sah sie aufmerksam an. Er hörte weniger zu und konzentrierte sich eher aufs Starren. Als Andrea ihm zuzwinkerte, sah er jedoch schnell woanders hin und wurde puterrot.

Hermine: Nun, aber sie wurden doch sicher wieder... Entsplintert?

Andrea: Klar, aber es soll sehr schmerzhaft sein. Halt, als wenn man in der Mitte durchgeschnitten wird. Und es dauert natürlich bis dir jemand zur Hilfe kommt. Solltest du nichtmal dort landen wo du eigentlich hin solltest, müssen sie dich ja auch erstmal suchen. Aber das ist es wert, Apparieren ist super!

Beim Erzählen wibbte Andrea auf Chris Schoß hin und her.

Chris: Ähm.. Andrea?

Sie blickte wieder lächelnd zu Chris.

Andrea: Jaaaaa?

Chris: Nun... Könntest du vielleicht ein bisschen weniger energisch erzählen, du rutscht da auf gewissen Körperteilen rum denen das zwar ganz sicher gefällt, die aber widerrum.. Nun..

Hermine und Ginny wurden rot. Ron klappte der Mund auf und Harry sah die beiden aus großen Augen an.

Andrea kiecherte.

Andrea: Oh.. Wirklich? Nun, das tut mir leid. Dann werd ich versuchen still zu bleiben.

Sie sagte es zwar, aber rutschte nocheinmal extra mit ihrem Hintern auf seinem Schoß herum bis sie etwas gegen ihren Hintern drücken spürte und selbst rot wurde und dann doch entschloss etwas stiller zu sitzen. Hoffentlich steht sie jetzt nicht auf, dachte sich Chris.

Sie redeten noch eine Weile und dann verabschiedete sich Andrea von allen, von Chris mit einem kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, was ihr beim Weggehen funkelnde Blicke von Ginny und Hermine einbrachte.

Ron: Andrea Darlington... (vor sich hin murmel)

Ginny stieß ihrem Bruder in die Rippen, der sofort erschrack und anfing mit Harry über Quidditch zu reden. Nach ein paar Minuten drehten sie die Köpfe zu Chris.

Harry: Hey, Chris. Wie stehst du eigentlich zu Quidditch? Spielst du?

Chris: Oh, ja ich hab für das Hausteam in Beauxbatons gespielt. Jäger.

Ron: Du hast nicht vielleicht lust, mit uns morgen früh trainieren zu kommen? Wir suchen noch einen Jäger für Angelina, sie muss in einem Monat aufhören zu Spielen, da ihre Noten so schlecht geworden sind und ihre Eltern Stunk gemacht haben.

Chris: Klar, warum nicht. Wann gehts los?

Harry: Wir treffen uns um 6 in der Umkleide.

Chris: Aah, wieder früh aufstehen. Nun gut, ich werde da sein. Aber weckt mich besser (grinst)

Ron: Klar, machen wir. Oh, fast vergessen, hast du einen Besen?

Chris: Ja, ich hab meinen mitgebracht.

Ron: Gut, dann ist ja alles perfekt!

Chris stand auf.

Chris: So, ich werd mal kurz nach Draussen gehen. Haltet mir einen Platz frei. Ausser natürlich, ihr wollt das ich auf eurem Schoß sitze wenn ich wiederkomm.

Harry und Ron lachten als Chris davon ging, in den Schlossgarten hinaus. Er setzte sich an einen Baum, griff in seine Tasche und zog eine Schachtel Zigaretten und ein Feuerzeug heraus. Er steckte sich eine Zigarette in den Mund, zündete sie an und stieß befriedigt einen Schwall Rauch aus Mund und Nase hinaus und blickte nach oben in den Himmel. Kurze Zeit später kam Hermine. Sie legte die Hände in die Hüften und sah auf ihn herab.

Hermine: Ich denke du weisst, das Rauchen auf dem Schulgelände verboten ist? Ich bin Gryffindor Prefäkt, weisst du?

Chris sah zu ihr auf und lächelte dann.

Chris: Oh.. Nun. Ich benutze eigentlich einen Zauberspruch vor dem Unterricht um die Sucht loszuwerden, aber es ist einfach nicht wie das Richtige, weisst du. Du wirst mich doch jetzt nich melden, oder? Ich bin mir sicher, wir können uns irgendwie einigen...

Hermine: Nun.. Ich weiss nicht. Vielleicht.

Sie ließ sich neben ihm am Baum nieder. Chris zog an seiner Zigarette und starrte irgendwo auf einen Punkt am Boden zwischen seinen Beinen.

Chris: Und was ist der eigentliche Grund, der dich hierhergeführt hat?

Hermine: Ich dachte mir, du könntest vielleicht etwas Gesellschaft gebrauchen. Ausserdem.. Ich bin gerne hier draussen, versteh mich nicht falsch, Harry und Ron sind meine besten Freunde, aber ab und zu brauche ich auch mal eine kleine Auszeit.

Chris grinste leicht.

Chris: Ja, ich verstehe was du meinst. Die beiden sind schon eine Sache für sich.

Hermine nickte nur leicht. Ein kalter Windstoß umwirbelte die Beiden und Hermine fröstelte. Chris zog an seiner Zigarette und legte dann einen Arm um Hermine und zog sie etwas zu sich. Sie erschrack erst, aber lehnte sich dann gegen ihn und sah in den Himmel.

Hermine: D. Danke. Es wird etwas kalt.

Chris: Kein Thema. Und, ich muss eher dir danken. Du hast recht, ich kann etwas Gesellschaft gebrauchen. Ich wollte nur niemanden fragen, immerhin, dürfte es eine Menge ärger geben wenn mich jemand hiermit (wedelt mit seiner Kippe) erwischt.

Hermine: Hmm, kein Thema (machte sie ihn nach und brachte ihn kurz zum lachen)

Er legte seinen Kopf auf Hermines, welcher wiederrum auf seiner Schulter lag. Nach einer Weile machte er seine Zigarette aus und ließ sie mit einem Zauberspruch verschwinden.

Hermine: Wir sehen bestimmt aus wie ein Paar, so wie wir hier.. Nun, so wie wir hier sitzen.

Chris: Nein, ich denke nicht. Dafür fehlen noch einige wichtige Feinheiten.

Hermine: Nämlich?

Chris: Nun.. Zum Beispiel (er nahm eine ihrer Hände und verhakte seine Finger mit den Ihren) müssten wir Hände halten.

Hermine: Und... (sagte sie ganz, ganz leise) was noch?

Chris: Und... Mein Arm sollte warscheinlich nicht so ruhig sein... (streichelte mit dem Arm den er um sie gelegt hatte ihre Schulter)

Hermine: Mhhm, ja, das stimmt wohl.

Chris: Du weisst, das Ron dich liebt, oder?

Hermine sagte eine ganze Minute nichts.

Hermine: Du weisst, das ich ihn nicht liebe, oder?

Chris: (nickte) Ja.

Hermine: Ausserdem, er hat im Moment nur Augen für Andrea Darlington. (sie rümpfte die Nase bei dem Namen)

Chris lachte.

Chris: Ach komm schon, sie ist in Ordnung. Wirklich. Aber, trotzdem. Es geht mich nichts an, aber du solltest Ron vielleicht mal sagen, dass du für ihn nicht so empfindest wie er für dich.

Hermine: Das kann ich doch nicht bevor er mir überhaupt gesagt hat das er was von mir will! (sagte sie aufgeregt)

Chris: Klar. Du weisst das er es sich nicht traut, warscheinlich nichtmal selbst eingesteht. Er ist schon 17. Willst du das er nie eine Freundin bekommt? Und irgendwann, wenn du einen Freund hast, tief verletzt ist? Ich denke ihr seid Freunde?

Hermine: Nein... Natürlich will ich das nicht...

Chris: Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen, es ist das kleinere Übel wenn er es so erfährt, als wenn er all seinen Mut zusammen nimmt, dich fragt und du ihm sagen musst, das du seine Gefühle nicht erwiederst, oder sogar für jemand anderen solche Gefühle hast. Du musst es nicht jetzt tun, aber irgendwann in nächster Zeit solltest du es. Du hast recht, wie er Andrea angesehen hat. Ich denke nicht das er dich wirklich liebt, jedenfalls nicht auf diese Art. Er liebt dich als Freundin. Nur, wenn man so jung und unerfahren ist, ist es schwer. Sehr schwer, diese Gefühle auseinander zu halten.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe.

Hermine: Ja.. Du hast ja recht.. Ich werds ihm sagen.

Chris drückte ihre Hand, stand dann auf und zog Hermine hoch.

Chris: Komm, gehen wir wieder rein. Es wird wirklich sehr kalt (sagte er und blickte kurz an eine stelle auf Hermines Brust, zwei um genau zu sein)

Sie folgte seinem Blick, wurde puterrot, bedeckte ihre Brust mit ihren Händen und wollte ihn gerade hauen, als Chris lachte und, immernoch ihre Hand haltend, sie mit sich zum Schloss zog.

Chris: Ganz normale Körperreaktion..

Hermine grummelte.

Wieder im Schloss, setzten sich Chris und Hermine noch eine Weile zu den Anderen und gingen dann Schlafen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter und der unendliche Kampf**

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter und alle Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ggf. Ihren Publishern. Dies ist eine Fan-Geschichte, mit der kein Geld gemacht wird. Eine Verletzung der Rechte Dritter ist nicht gewollt.

**Anmerkung des Autors:**

Da waren doch noch einige Fehler in den ersten beiden Kapiteln, ich werde versuchen genauer drauf zu achten, aber manchmal merkt man das garnicht ;) Die Quidditch Mannschaft der Gryffindors besteht ausser Angelina und Katie glaube ich nicht aus den Richtigen, ich hab mich nie wirklich für Quidditch oder für Sport an sich interessiert, ausser wenn ich es selbst Spiele, also hab ich mir da die Szenen auch nicht so wirklich gemerkt. Tun wir also einfach so, als wären die Personen wirklich die Quidditch Spieler ;) Wem Hermine und Co was zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen angeht in meiner Geschichte vielleicht ein wenig komisch vorkommen, also anders als in Harry Potter, mit 17 ist man nicht so prüde wie in den Büchern. Und schon gar nicht Engländerinnen. Wer schonmal in seiner Jugend dort war, wird das wissen ;) Es muss nicht gleich heissen das man zusammen ist wenn man sich flüchtig, ohne Zunge wohlgemerkt, küsst oder sich auf den Schoß setzt (und Mädels nutzen das wie Andrea im letzten Kapitel wirklich sehr gerne aus um jemanden zu ärgern) oder umarmt. In meiner Schulzeit haben wir uns zur Begrüßung morgens auf den Mund geküsst, ich finde das völlig normal unter Freunden (natürlich Mädels/Jungs, wenn mich ein Junge geknutscht hätte, hätt ich das schon komisch gefunden grins). Ich bin mir auch bewusst das Harry im 6. Jahr eigentlich noch nicht 17 ist, bei mir ist er es aber Aber jetzt, viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel! (hoffe ich)

**Kapitel 3**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Chris unsanft von Ron geweckt.

Chris: Wah... Schlafen.. Wer stört die Ruhe.. Bösewicht.. Zeig dich.

Ron: Nun, mach die Augen auf.

Chris öffnete langsam ein Auge.

Chris: Ach ja... (rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen) Quidditch, hatte ich vergessen.

Chris, Ron und Harry machten sich schnell fertig, schnappten sich ihre Besen und gingen zur Gryffindor Umkleide.

Ron: Was hast du für einen Besen Chris?

Chris: Einen Feuerblitz X2.

Ron: Wooohaa!! Das ist der neueste, beste Besen überhaupt, dagegen sieht sogar Harrys Feuerblitz alt aus!

Ron sprang begeistert hin und her und begutachtete Chris Besen.

Chris: Naja, es kommt weniger auf den Besen als auf den Spieler an, du kannst auch mit einem nicht so tollen Besen den Gegnern ziemlich einheizen. Man hat es sicher schwerer, aber unmöglich ist es nicht und ein völliger Trottel auf einem Superbesen, ist auch nichts wert.

Ron und Harry nickten sich zu. "Malfoy" sagten sie beide, was Chris zum Lachen brachte.

Chris: Zum Beispiel.

Harry, als Quidditch Kapitän, gab Chris eine Gryffindor Team Robe und die drei zogen sich um und gingen hinaus aufs Spielfeld. Die Mädchen vom Gryffindor Team waren schon da. Katie Bell und Angelina Johnson, die beiden Jägerinnen, Parvati und Padma Patil, die beiden Treiber waren schon auf ihrem Besen am fliegen und kamen herunter geflogen zum Boden, als sie die drei Neuankömmlinge sahen.

Harry: Ich habe vielleicht einen neuen Jäger für unser Team gefunden, Chris spielt heute mit, wir wollen mal sehen ob er es draufhat, Angelinas Platz einzunehmen, wenn sie nächsten Monat mit dem Spiel aufhört. Angelina, du bist für ihn verantwortlich, also greif ihm ein bisschen unter die Arme, er hat schon als Jäger gespiel, aber vielleicht können wir ihm noch ein paar Gryffindor Tricks beibringen (er zwinkerte)

Angelina: Klar, Harry.

Angelina freute sich schon darauf, sie würde Zeit mit Chris verbringen können, viele der Mädchen hatten sich etwas in ihn verguckt.

Angelina: Dann komm mal mit, Chris. Lassen wir die Anderen hier und üben ein wenig One on One.

Chris: Sex? Ich dachte wir spielen Quidditch.

Angelina wurde Puterrot und stubste Chris in den Arm.

Angelina: Das heisst so!

Chris kiecherte.

Chris: Ich weiss. Aber es ist doch immer wieder lustig zu sehen wie man jemanden aus der Fassung bringen kann.

Angelina schwörte sich, ihm das beim Spielen heimzuzahlen.

Sie schnappte sich den Quaffel, und die beiden stießen sich vom Boden ab und flogen in die Höhe. Ron und Harry waren schon als Torhüter eingesetzt, Harry im Tor auf das Chris schießen musste. Von den beiden Zwillingen spielte nur Parvati, Padma und Katie sahen den anderen erst einmal nur zu. Das Spiel ging los, Angelina raste mit dem Quaffel auf Ron zu, Parvati folgte ihr und hämmerte mit ihrem Schläger auf den Klatscher ein, der Angelina jedoch verfehlte, sie schaffte es an Ron vorbei ein Tor zu machen. Chris sah dem Treiben aufmerksam zu. Er studierte ihre Technik. Angelina flog zu Chris.

Angelina: So, jetzt du.

Sie warf ihm den Quaffel zu und Chris heitzte los. Bevor Parvarti überhaupt den Klatscher erreichte, war Chris schon am Tor, grinste Harry zu, und warf den Quaffel hinein, bevor Harry überhaupt merkte was los ist.

Harry: Wow, das war gut. Vielleicht sollten wir es dir etwas schwerer machen...

Er flog zu Padma und Katie und setzte die beiden als zusätzliche Jäger ein. Katie mit Chris, Padma mit Angelina. Das Spiel ging wieder los, Padma spielte den Quaffel zu Angelina, doch Chris schnappte den Quaffel aus der Luft und warf ihn zu Katie, welche wiederrum auf Harrys Tor zu raste. Harry konnte den Quaffel abfangen, Chris schnappte ihn jedoch als Harry ihn zu Angelina werfen wollte und warf ihn durch einen der Ringe den Harry nicht bewachte. Das ganze ging noch eine Weile weiter und dann sammelten sich alle wieder auf dem Boden.

Harry: Nun, ich glaube wir haben unseren Jäger gefunden (er strahlte und klopfte Chris auf den Rücken). Slytherin hat keine Chance.

Hermine, die während des Trainings irgendwann heimlich auf der Zuschauer Tribüne erschienen war, rannte zu ihnen.

Hermine: Hey, ihr habt gut gespielt.

Harry: Was hat dich denn so früh hierher getrieben, du interessierst dich doch sonst nicht für Quidditch.

Hermine sah kurz zu Chris und dann wieder zu Harry.

Hermine: Ach, ich war früh wach und konnte nicht mehr Schlafen, da dachte ich mir, anstatt herum zu liegen könnte ich euch auch einfach zusehen.

Hermine ging schon vor zum Frühstück und die anderen folgten ihr, sobald sie sich umgezogen hatten.

Chris: Ah, ich wünschte es gäbe hier PopTarts. Schoko PopTarts...

Schwupps erschien ein Teller voller PopTarts. Chris weitete die Augen, schnappte sich zwei und begann zu Essen.

Ginny: PopTarts? Was ist das?

Chris zeigte ihr seine Bisstelle.

Chris: Innen drin ist Schokolade, man steckt die Dinger in den Toaster und durch die Hitze schmilzt die Schokolade innen. Ist lecker, probier mal.

Ginny nahm sich eins und stimmte Chris zu.

Um kurz vor 5 gingen Harry, Ron, Hermine und Chris in die große Halle für ihre erste Stunde apparieren. Sie konnte schon beim reingehen großes Getuschel von den anderen Schülern hören. Professor Flitwick stand auf einer Bühne, nach ein paar Minuten bat er um Ruhe und die schüler sahen zu ihm hinauf.

Flitwick: So, da jetzt alle da sind, beginnen wir. Apparieren ist keine leichte Sache, müsst ihr wissen. Viele ältere und erfahrenere Zauberer als ihr, haben dem Apparieren abgeschworen. Es ist gefährlich, wenn man es nicht perfekt beherrscht. Ihr könntet mit eurem Oberkörper hier landen und mit euren Beinen dort drüben, wenn ihr nicht aufpasst. Madam Pomfrey (er nickte zu ihr herüber) wird sich schnellstens um euch kümmern, sollte etwas passieren, es sind jedoch große Schmerzen damit verbunden, deswegen solltet ihr den Anweisungen explizit folgen und euch so stark konzentrieren wie ihr nur könnt.

Flitwick zeigte ihnen den Zauberspruch der fürs Apparieren nötig war, Aparo.

Flitwick: Ältere Zauberer, die viel Macht besitzen, können derweilen auch ohne etwas zu sagen Apparieren, ja manche sogar ohne ihren Zauberstab. Stellt euch jetzt bitte jeder vor einen der Reifen auf (es lagen ungefähr 100 hulla hup reifen auf dem Boden) und konzentriert euch auf die Stelle die der Reifen makiert. Stellt euch ganz genau vor, wie ihr in dem Reifen erscheint, nehmt euch Zeit dafür, einige Minuten mindestens, wenn ihr bereit seid, versucht ihr in den Reifen zu apparieren. Die Apparations Schutz Zauber sind für diese Stunde und nur in der großen Halle ausser Kraft gesetzt.

Die Schüler taten wie ihnen geheissen, einige mit einem ängstlichen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, nach der Ansprache von Flitwick. Nach 2 Minuten hörte man das erste "Plop". Flitwick sah sich um. Chris hatte sich ohne irgend ein Körperteil zu verlieren, in seinen Reifen appariert. Flitwick wollte ihm gerade gratulieren, als er schon das zweite Plop hörte. Hermine hatte es ebenfalls geschafft.

Flitwick: Gut, Mr Stevenson, Mrs. Granger. Wirklich gut, ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet das es schon jemand in der ersten Stunde schafft, den Reifen zu treffen.

Ein drittes und viertes Plop ertönte. Malfoy hatte sich nicht in den Reifen, aber auf den Rand des Reifens appariert. Das vierte Plop jedoch, ließ einen Schauder über die Schüler wandern. Einige jedoch lachten, vornehmlich Slytherins. Ein Ravenclaw Mädchen hatte sich auf den Kronleuchter an der Decke appariert. Ron hatte mehr glück, er landete nur einen Meter hinter seinem Reifen.

Einige Zeit später, war die erste Stunde zu ende. Harry und Ron gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum, Flitwick wollte noch mit Chris und Hermine reden.

Flitwick: Ihr habt ausgezeichnete Arbeit geleistet. Wenn ich es richtig gesehen habe, habt ihr euch in 10 von 10 Versuchen jedes mal in den Reifen appariert. Es gibt eine Sonderregelung für solche Fälle, ihr scheint Naturtalente zu sein. Wenn ihr möchtet, dürft ihr die Prüfung schon nächste Woche machen, anstatt erst in drei Monaten.

Chris und Hermine sahen sich begeistert an.

Hermine: Professor, was genau müssen wir denn in der Prüfung tun?

Flitwick: Die Prüfung findet auf dem Quidditch Gelände statt, Mittwoch um 18 Uhr, solltet ihr euch dafür entscheiden. Es wird ein 100 Quadratmeter großes Feld abgesteckt. In jeder Ecke ist eine Markierung, ihr müsst euch nur von Markierung zu Markierung apparieren.

Hermine: Also 4 mal 100 Meter apparieren.

Flitwick: Exakt, Mrs. Granger. Nun, sind sie beide bereit?

Chris und Hermine nickten sich noch einmal zu.

Chris: Ja Professor, wir sind bereit. Vielen Dank.

Hermine und Chris gingen nicht zum Gemeinschaftsraum, sondern wieder zum Baum vom Vortag im Schlossgarten und setzten sich.

Chris zündete sich eine Zigarette an und atmete erleichtert den Rauch aus. Hermine lehnte wieder mit ihrem Kopf an seiner Schulter.

Chris: Danke, das du schon wieder mitgekommen bist.

Hermine: Hmhmm..

Ich wünschte er würde wieder seinen Arm um mich legen, dachte sich Hermine. Sie saßen eine Weile so da und Chris machte seine Zigarette aus, gerade rechtzeitig, denn Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle schlichen sich an sie heran.

Draco: Oh, hat das Schlammblut einen neuen Freund? Was sagt denn Potter dazu?

Chris sah zu den Dreien auf. Hermine senkte ihren Kopf und biss die Zähne zusammen.

Chris: Meinst du wirklich, das ist eine gute Idee? Malfoy nehme ich an. Silber weisses Haar, ein Gesichtsausdruck als hättest du grad Flubberwürmer gegessen und eine Haltung als würde dir ein Besen aus dem Hintern gucken, Stocksteif sozusagen.

Draco funkelte ihn an.

Draco: Meine Kusine Kathryn hat mir geschrieben, sie hat mir alles über dich erzählt. Du bist nicht viel mehr Wert als Granger, noch ein Schlammblut.

Chris: Nun und du bist ein aus Inzest geborener Reinblut Wiederling. Waren deine Eltern Geschwister bevor sie geheiratet haben, Malfoy? Oder Waren sie Vater und Tochter? Was sagtest du über deine Kusine? Seid ihr zusammen? Es freut mich zu hören das du jemanden gefunden hast, der es mit jemandem wie dir aushält, die Geschichten die ich gehört habe...

Draco kochte vor Wut, so hatte er das alles nicht geplant.

Draco: Halt dein Maul! Oder ich stopfe es dir.

Chris: Ach ja? Du und welche Armee? Oder willst du mich vielleicht vorher mit deinem Atem paralysieren?

Hermine zupfte an Chris Ärmel.

Hermine: Lass es gut sein Chris.. Bitte.. Das gibt nur Ärger.

Chris: Keine Sorge, er ist nur ein kleiner Wichtigtuer, was könnte er schon machen ausser zu seinem Daddy rennen?

Das brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen. Malfoy zog seinen Zauberstab und schoss einen Fluch auf Chris und Hermine. In einem Sekundenbruchteil drückte er sich dicht an Hermine und beschwor ohne seinen Zauberstab ein Schild um sie beide Herum, welcher den Fluch abprallen ließ. Malfoy sah ihn aus großen Augen ungläubig an.

Draco: O.. Oh.. Ohne Zauberstab..

Chris klopfte sich ein wenig Staub von seinen Klamotten der von dem abgeprallten Fluch aufgewirbelt wurde und stand auf.

Chris: Oh.. Oh.. Oh.. (machte er Draco nach) Du denkst wirklich, das war jetzt eine gute Idee, oder?

Chris ging langsam auf Draco zu, Crabbe und Goyl bauten sich Muskeln knackend neben Draco auf und sahen ihn mit wilden Blicken an.

Chris: Nun.

Chris stand jetzt so nahe vor Draco, das sich beinahe ihre Nasen berührt hätten.

Chris: Das war es nicht.

Chris schnellte mit seinem Kopf vor, gab Draco eine Kopfnuß und Draco ging sofort mit blutiger Nase zu Boden.

Crabbe und Goyle sahen sich an und dann wieder zu Chris.

Chris: Nehmt euren Verwundeten und haut ab, sonst seid ihr dran.

Crabbe und Goyle überlegten einen Moment, man konnte sehen wie die Zahnräder in der gähnenden Leere ihrer Köpfe klackten, halfen dann Draco auf und zogen ihn mit sich davon

Draco: Das wirst du bezahlen, das schwör ich dir (schrie Draco, Blut aus seiner Nase tropfend, während er weggezogen wurde)

Chris: Ach bitte, da ziehe ich lieber einen würdigen Gegner vor.

Draco funkelte und verschwand mit Crabbe und Goyle im Schloss. Auf dem Weg kamen sie an Harry und Ron vorbei die nach Chris und Hermine zu suchen schienen.

Draco: Glotz nich so Potter!

Chris: Alles okay bei dir Hermine? Tut mir leid, die Kopfnuss und so.. Jungs und ihre Machtspielchen.. Es geht nicht anders. Diskutieren ist bei manchen Leuten einfach nicht möglich und bei einem Malfoy war es das noch nie.

Chris und Hermine gingen zum Schloss und trafen auf halben Wege Ron und Harry.

Harry: Da seid ihr ja.

Chris: Professor Flitwick hat uns gesagt, das wir beide die Prüfung zum Apparieren schon nächste Woche machen dürfen, da wir wohl naturtalente sind.

Ron: Man, habt ihr ein Glück. Hey, wisst ihr zufällig was mit Draco passiert ist? Er ging grad mit blutiger Nase an uns vorbei und schien garnicht froh zu sein.

Chris sah zu Hermine.

Hermine: Er hat uns Schlammblüter genannt.

Chris zuckte mit den Achseln.

Chris: Es war praktisch Notwehr.. Ich bin völlig unschuldig. Mein Kopf hat sich selbstständig gemacht.

Hermine: Er hat ihm eine Kopfnuß gegeben und ich denke seine Nase gebrochen (sie sah Chris kurz tadelnd an)

Rons Augen leuchteten.

Ron: Stark! Das hätte ich zu gerne gesehen

Harry: Geschieht Malfoy recht.

Hermine: Ich weiss nicht.. Er wird sich rächen. Du solltest in nächster Zeit vorsichtig sein, Chris.

Chris: Keine Sorge, gegen seine kleine Schwester scheint er ein Waisenknabe zu sein. Los, gehen wir, es gibt Essen, oder?

Ron: Ja! Auf gehts!

Sie lachten über Ron und gingen dann zum Essen in der großen Halle. Hermine und Chris erzählten den beiden Anderen und Ginny schon einmal was sie in der Apparierungsprüfung erwarten würde. Ginny hatte zwar noch ein ganzes Jahr, bis sie apparieren lernen würde, aber es konnte ja nicht schaden.

Ginny: Nun, das hört sich doch einfach an. Oder nicht? Ihr müsst nur 4 mal apparieren und das wars, also genau wie in den Stunden eigentlich, nur über eine weitere Entfernung, aber so weit ist es auch nicht, ihr seht sogar wo ihr hinappariert.

Hermine grübelte.

Harry: Was ist los, Hermine? Worüber denkst du nach?

Hermine: Über das was Ginny gesagt hat, es hört sich wirklich ziemlich einfach an.

Ron: Einfach? Ich wäre froh wenn ich überhaupt den Reifen treffen würde.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

Hermine: Doch Ron, schau doch mal, sobald wir den Test bestanden haben, dürfen wir hinapparieren wo wir wollen. Richtig?

Ron: Ja, klar.

Hermine: Aber wenn wir wirklich beim Test sehen wo wir hinapparieren, würden wir ja, wenn wir den Test bestanden haben und irgendwo hin apparieren wollen, etwas tun was wir noch nie gemacht haben. Apparieren ohne Sicht. Vielleicht... Hat Professor Flitwick uns nicht alles vom Test verraten, vielleicht müssen wir nach dem 4 mal Apparieren noch irgendwo weit entfernt hinapparieren. Was meinst du Chris?

Chris: Hm, ja, das oder er verbindet uns vielleicht gleich die Augen (er grinste).

Und genau so kam es, eine Woche später. Hermine kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe. Sie würde als erster durch den Parcours müssen.

Chris: Ganz ruhig Hermine, du schaffst das mit Links. Ich glaub an dich.

Er massierte ihre Schultern und Hermine schien sich dadurch wirklich sehr zu entspannen und.. Noch etwas anderes. Professor Flitwick jedoch unterbrach alle weiteren Gedanken.

Flitwick: Sind sie bereit, Mrs. Granger?

Hermine nickte nur, sie hatte sie alle Reifen genau eingeprägt und ließ sich dann von Prof. Flitwick die Augen verbinden. Sie würde erst wissen ob sie bestanden hat, wenn sie wieder am ersten Reifen angekommen und die Augenbinde abgenommen hätte, da sie ja während des ganzen Unterfangens nichts sehen würde.

Es machte Plopp und Hermine verschwand im ersten Reifen und tauchte im zweiten wieder auf. Sie sammelte sich einige Momente lang, und landete mit einem zweiten Plopp im dritten Reifen. Noch zwei Plopps folgten und Hermine nahm sich nervös die Augenbinde ab. Professor Flitwick strahlte sie an.

Flitwick: Bravo, Mrs. Granger, Bestanden!

Hermine: Wirklich? Oh.. Wahnsinn!

Sie hüpfte vergnügt auf und ab und hätte fast Chris angesprungen, wenn sie sich nicht im letzten Moment zurückgehalten hätte, er grinste sie an.

Chris: Gratuliere, Hermine. Ich hab doch gesagt, das du es schaffst.

Flitwick: So, sie sind an der Reihe, Mr. Stevenson.

Chris nickte ihm zu und stellte sich in den ersten Reifen. Flitwick verband ihm die Augen wie zuvor Hermine und ging dann ein paar Schritte zurück. Chris sammelte sich kurz, nur 2 oder 3 Sekunden und dann ertönten nacheinander 4 Plopps. Er hatte für den gesamten Parcours nur knapp 4 Sekunden gebraucht. Er nahm sich die Augenbinde ab und sah zu Hermine und Flittwick.

Chris: Und, hab ichs geschafft..? Oh... Ich habs nicht geschafft?

Die beiden sahen ihn mit großen, erschrockenen Augen an.

Chris: Was.. Was ist? Hab ich einen Teil von mir irgendwo zurück gelassen?

Chris untersuchte hastig seine Arme und Beine, fand aber alles an seinem Platz. Er verstand nicht was los war. Hermine war es, die zuerst anfing zu reden.

Hermine: Oh, Chris.. Du darfst nicht so schnell apparieren, du hättest dich umbringen können! Nicht einmal du weisst schon wers Todesser sind so verrückt, obwohl es ein riesiger Vorteil im Kampf wäre.

Nun meldete sich auch Prof. Flitwick zu Wort.

Flitwick: In der Tat, Mrs. Granger hat recht. Sie haben den Parcours schneller durchquert als ich es jemals gesehen habe, das war glaube ich vielleicht sogar ein Weltrekord, aber sie hätten sterben können, sie müssen sich konzentrieren, vor jedem Sprung. Wenn sie sich mehrere male zersplintern, könnten sie einen Punkt erreichen, der irreparabel ist.

Chris senkte seinen Blick.

Chris: Tut mir leid, Prof. Flitwick.

Flitwick musterte ihn einige Sekunden und nickte dann.

Flitwick: Sie haben alle Ringe mit bravour passiert, daher spricht nichts dagegen ihnen die Lizenz auszustellen, aber ich kann nur noch einmal betonen, wie wichtig es ist das sie so etwas, in dieser Geschwindigkeit, nicht noch einmal machen.

Chris sah wieder auf, er hatte gedacht er würde den Test wiederholen müssen.

Chris: Danke Professor, vielen Dank. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen.

Hermine und Chris verabschiedeten sich von Prof. Flitwick und machten noch einen kleinen Abstecher zu ihrem Ort der Ruhe, dem Baum im Schlossgarten. Chris zündete sich wie immer eine Zigarette an, heute jedoch lehnte Hermine ihren Kopf nicht an seine Schulter.

Sie sagte auch nichts. Sie schien über etwas nachzudenken.

Chris: Tut mir leid, Hermine..

Hermine drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm.

Hermine: Das hoffe ich. Du hast mir einen Todes Schrecken eingejagt.

Chris sah wieder zum Boden. Es folgte erneut eine Weile des Schweigens.

Hermine: Du hast deinen Zauberstab nicht benutzt.

Chris sah sie fragend an.

Hermine: Ich habs gesehen, du hast ihn in der Hand gehabt, ja, aber du hast ihn nicht bewegt. Und du hast auch den Zauberspruch nicht benutzt. Jedenfalls hast du ihn nicht gesagt, denn deine Lippen haben sich nicht bewegt.

Chris zündete sich eine weitere Zigarette an.

Hermine: Und als Malfoy den Fluch auf uns gejagt hat, da hast du völlig ohne Zauberstab einen sehr starken Schild, nicht nur um dich, sondern groß genug für uns beide gelegt.

Chris sog an seiner Zigarette und atmete tief aus.

Hermine sah ihn wieder an, eindringlich.

Hermine: Nicht einmal voll ausgebildete Zauberer können so etwas, nur die wenigsten. Der einzige der mir jetzt einfällt, wäre Dumbledore.

Hermine seufzte.

Hermine: Gut, wenn du nicht reden willst...

Sie stand auf um zu gehen.

Chris: Geh nicht.. (sagte er leise, ohne sie anzusehen) Bitte..

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe und setzte sich wieder.

Hermine: Also...?

Chris: Es gibt da nicht viel zu erzählen.. Ich kann gut zaubern, das stimmt.

Hermine: Gut? Du bist sicher mit Abstand der mächtigste Schüler von Hogwarts.

Chris sagte eine Weile nichts. Dann streckte er seine Hand aus, scheinbar ins nichts. Wenige Augenblicke später schwebte etwas auf Hermine zu und landete in ihrem Schoß. Eine Rose.

Chris: Es gibt.. Eine Prohezeihung.

Hermine nahm die Rose in die Hand, starrte sie geistesabwesend an und drehte sie hin und her.

Hermine: Und die wäre?

Chris: Ich weiss nicht, ob ich dir das sagen darf. Oder besser, ob ich es sollte.

Hermine: Weiss Dumbledore von dieser Prophezeihung?

Chris nickte.

Chris: Das ist der Grund warum ich die Schule gewechselt habe. Warum ich hierher gekommen bin und nicht in Frankreich geblieben bin..

Hermine nickte.

Hermine: Nun, wenn Dumbledore nicht will das du die Prophezeihung anderen sagst, wird das schon seine Gründe haben. Tut mir leid, das ich dich so ausgefragt habe...

Chris: Ist schon in ordnung, ich hätte das selbe getan.

Hermine lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Chris legte einen Arm um sie.

Chris: Ich denke, Dumbledore hätte nichts dagegen wenn ich dir die Prophezeihung sage. Warscheinlich, würdest du es eh erfahren, irgendwann.

Hermine wartete gespannt, sagte aber nichts. Sie wollte ihm die Entscheidung lassen.

Chris: Die Prophezeihung betrifft nicht nur mich, sondern noch eine andere Person.

Hermine: Wen?

Chris: Nun, diese Person suche ich sozusagen aus. Nicht bewusst. Aber es ist trotzdem meine Schuld...

Hermine: Schuld? Also ist es eine schlechte Prophezeihung?

Chris nickte.

Chris: Teilweise. Wie mans nimmt. Laut der Prophezeihung, werde ich mich in jemanden verlieben. Jemanden der Harry Potter sehr nahe steht. Voldemort wird den Avada Kedavra Fluch auf diese Person schießen. Harry wird zu dieser Person rennen, um sie weinen und ebenfalls sterben, weil er abgelenkt ist und sich fragt ob es überhaupt noch einen Sinn macht, weiterzukämpfen.

Hermine weitete entsetzt die Augen.

Chris: Keine Sorge, das wird nicht passieren... In der Prophezeihung steht ebenfalls, das ich diese Person nicht nur lieben werde, sondern das sie mir alles bedeutet, das sie mir mehr wert ist, als mein eigenes Leben, das ich mich vor sie werfe und an ihrer Stelle den Fluch abbekomme, was Voldemort für einen Moment verwundbar macht und Harry die Chance gibt, ihn zu töten. Klar wäre es für ihn auch nicht so toll mich sterben zu sehen, aber ich bin kein so enger Freund von ihm, zumindest noch nicht, es würde ihn nicht gleich am Boden zerstören.

Hermine schluckte schwer. Tränen waren in ihren Augen. Sie hatte während Chris erzählte seine Hand genommen und drückte sie jetzt fest.

Chris spürte wie eine von Hermines Tränen seinen Hals hinunter lief.

Chris: Es ist schon okay Hermine, ich habe mich damit abgefunden. Es ist mein Schicksal.

Hermine wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

Hermine: Nein, es ist nicht okay! Ich hasse es.. Diese Prophezeihungen und all das Übel das Voldemort über uns alle bringt. Ich hasse es so sehr. Es muss eine Möglichkeit geben um euch beide zu retten, die die du liebst und dich. Prophezeihungen sagen nur eine mögliche Zukunft voraus...

Chris: Es gibt nichts. Entweder sie stirbt, oder ich. Und das sie stirbt, werde ich nicht zu lassen. Niemals.

Hermine: Du.. Weisst also schon, wer es ist? Oh... Tut mir leid, ich.. Das geht mich nichts an...

Sie ließ seine Hand los, und nahm den Kopf von seiner Schulter.

Chris: Ist schon okay. Es gibt nicht viel Auswahl. Personen die Harry nahe stehen. Ginny, Ron, du.. Ich bin nicht schwul und ich denke ich werde es auch nicht, also muss Ron sich da nach jemand anderen umsehen. Und.. Ginny.. Ginny sitzt grade nicht mit mir an einen Baum gelehnt. Oder hatte noch bis grade ihren Kopf auf meiner Schulter. Oder... hielt meine Hand. Für die letzten Wochen, jeden Tag.

Hermine schluckte. Sie stand auf und ging. Sie rannte zum Schloss, Chris sah ihr nach und schüttelte den Kopf. Natürlich hasst sie mich jetzt, dachte er sich. Immerhin hieß das, dass sie in Lebensgefahr schwebt, nur weil er sie ausgesucht hat, sie von allen. Er steckte sich noch eine Zigarette an und schloss die Augen. Eine einzelne Träne lief seine Wange hinunter. "Warum musste ich mich von allen Leuten in sie verlieben, grade sie, sie bedeutet mir so... Oh. Schon klar." dachte sich Chris.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter und der unendliche Kampf**

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter und alle Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ggf. Ihren Publishern. Dies ist eine Fan-Geschichte, mit der kein Geld gemacht wird. Eine Verletzung der Rechte Dritter ist nicht gewollt.

**Kapitel 4**

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Ron Schwierigkeiten damit, Chris aus dem Bett zu bekommen. Er wollte partout nicht aufstehen und trat sogar mit seinen Füßen nach Ron.

Ron: Ach, dann bleib doch hier... Wenn du nicht Frühstücken willst, ist das deine Sache. Aber komm ja nachher zum Unterricht, sonst bekommst du Ärger du Schlafmütze.

Ron machte sich mit Harry auf dem Weg zum Frühstück. Hermine und Ginny saßen schon dort.

Ginny: Wo ist Chris?

Harry: Wollte nicht aufstehen, keine Ahnung was mit ihm ist, wohl zu müde.

Hermine sah bedrückt auf ihren Teller. Chris tauchte erst zum Beginn der ersten Stunde auf. Er setzte sich an seinen Platz neben Hermine, doch sie sah ihn nicht an und redete auch nicht mit ihm. In allen Stunden war es so. Chris sagte nichts dazu und versuchte sie ebenso zu ignorieren, wie sie ihn. Er nahm es ihr nicht übel, sie hatte alles Recht der Welt dazu. Immerhin war er schuld, dass sie in dieser Situation ist.

Vor der letzten Stunde schob Hermine Ron eine Nachricht zu, auf einem Stück Pergament. Er las sie leise "Triff mich nach der Schule im ungenutzten Klassenraum, oben im dritten Stock, gegenüber von dem Portrait mit den beiden Zwillingen. Alleine." Er sah sie fragend an, doch sie sah nicht zu ihm zurück.

Nach der Schule verabschiedete sich Ron von Harry und ging alleine zum besagten Raum. Er wartete zwei Minuten, dann kam Hermine herein. Sie sah nervös aus. Ob sie mir jetzt sagen will, das sie mit mir zusammen sein will? Das die Sache mit Victor Krumm ein schrecklicher Fehler war und sie sich bei mir entschuldigen will, fragte sich Ron in Gedanken.

Hermine: Ich weiss.. Ich weiss, das du in mich verliebt bist, Ron.

Ron schluckte. Woher wusste sie das? War es so offensichtlich? Harry wusste es, sie haben nie darüber geredet, nein, aber er war sich sicher das Harry es wusste. Aber Hermine ebenfalls? Na klar, sie war auch seine beste Freundin. Ron nickte.

Hermine: Es tut mir leid Ron, das ich dir das antun muss, aber ich wollte nicht das du dich weiter damit quälst mich irgendwann anzusprechen. Ich.. Liebe dich. Aber nicht so wie du mich. Sondern als Freund. Als besten Freund. So wie Harry. Es tut mir so leid Ron.

Ron sagte eine ganze Zeit lang nichts. Er sah sie auch nicht an.

Ron: Kannst du.. Kannst du mich bitte alleine lassen?

Hermine: Ron.. Es tut mir wirklich leid..

Ron: Ich weiss, ich dachte es mir schon.. Ich meine, ich hatte gehofft das... Bitte, geh einfach..

Er drehte sich um und Hermine wusste das er weinte. Sie wollte ihn in die Arme nehmen und ihn trösten, aber sie wusste das das nicht ging. Also ging sie mit einem letzten Blick zu Ron aus dem Klassenzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Die nächsten zwei Wochen zog sich Ron sehr zurück, er ging Hermine aus dem Weg, das merkte sie. Sie redeten noch miteinander, doch es war anders als vorher, das merkte sie. Da sie mit Chris auch nicht mehr redete, hatte sie also nur noch Harry und Ginny. Beziehungsweise, nur Harry, da Ginny in den letzten beiden Wochen immer mehr Zeit mit Chris verbrachte.

Anderthalb Wochen zuvor, im Schlossgarten, an dem Baum an dem Hermine und Chris sonst immer saßen.

Chris steckte sich eine Zigarette an. Ginny saß neben ihm.

Ginny: Warum reden du und Hermine nicht mehr miteinander? Ist irgendwas passiert? Sie benimmt sich komsich seit den letzten paar Tagen. Sie wirkt irgendwie... So abwesend. Und du wirkst auch irgendwie.. Traurig.

Chris seufzte und stieß einen Schwall Rauch aus seiner Nase.

Chris: Lange Geschichte... Man kann es ungefähr so ausdrücken, das sie mich hat abblitzen lassen.

Ginny: Oh.. Das tut mir leid. Das ist blöd.

Warum hat sie ihn abblitzen lassen, fragte sich Ginny. Sie hat ihn doch genauso verstohlen angesehen wie ich immer und ist immer eifersüchtig geworden, sobald eine von den anderen Mädchen ihn auch nur angesehen hat. So wie ich...

Wieder zurück in der Gegenwart, am selben Ort.

Ginny lag zwischen Chris Beinen. Er rauchte eine Zigarette und hatte einen Arm um ihre Taille geschlungen, seine Hand lag auf ihrem Bauch. Ginny fühlte sich wohl und geborgen bei ihm. Sie hatte immer noch Gefühle für Harry. Aber Chris hatte auch immernoch Gefühle für Hermine, das wusste sie, also waren sie in der selben Situation. Man konnte Chris Zigarette gut die Zigarette danach nennen. Sie hatten keinen Sex, aber sie haben gerade mindestens 20 Minuten rumgeknutscht, fast ohne Atempause so kam es ihr vor. Und seine Hände waren überall an ihrem Körper gewesen. Und ihre an seinem. Sie konnte alles um sich herum vergessen, in den Minuten in denen sie sich küssten. Es war ein schönes Gefühl. Entspannung pur. Und Lust. Bald würde es wirklich die Zigarette danach werden, dachte sich Ginny.

Sie liebte es so zwischen seinen Beinen zu liegen, den Kopf auf seiner Schulter, seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch. Wenn er sie bewegte, kribbilte es überall. Manchmal konnte sie nicht genug bekommen von diesem Kribbeln, aber manchmal genoss sie auch einfach nur die Ruhe und Geborgenheit.

Ginny und Chris waren jetzt schon seit einer Woche zusammen, ausser ihnen wusste noch niemand etwas davon. Sie hatten auch nicht vor es jemandem zu erzählen, verstecken würden sie es aber auch nicht. Sie wollten es nur nicht unbedingt darauf ankommen lassen das Ron etwas erfuhr, deswegen kosteten sie die Zeit die ihnen blieb bis es rauskam aus, so gut es ging. Irgendwann jedoch, würde Ron es erfahren und dann würde es Ärger geben, auch eben weil weder Chris noch Ginny ihm etwas von ihrer Beziehung, die er sowieso wie jede andere auch, nicht toleriert hätte, erzählt haben.

So kam es dann, das Ron Chris im Flur zwischem der Stunde Transfigurieren und Zauberkunst abgefangen hatte.

Ron: Ich muss mit dir reden.

Er sah ernst aus. Und seine lippe kräuselte sich.

Chris: Kay, ist was passiert?

Doch Ron ging einfach weiter. Chris folgte ihm in einen leeren Klassenraum.

Chris: Wir müssen uns beeilen, Transfigurieren fängt gleich an, sonst kommen wir zu spä-

Chris konnte den Satz nicht zu ende Sagen, denn Ron hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht und wollte ihm gerade eine verpassen, als Chris seine Hand ausstreckte und ohne Ron zu berühren, Ron durch das halbe Klassenzimmer warf, so das dieser hart auf einen der Tische fiel, welcher nur eine Sekunde nach dem Zusammenstoß in 2 Teile zerbarst.

Chris: Ron! Ron, ist alles okay..?

Chris rannte rüber zu Ron und half ihm aus dem Schutt des zerbrochenen Tisches. Dann fiel ihm ein das Ron ihn gerade schlagen wollte, und wich einen Schritt zurück.

Chris: Ich... Nehme an, du hast rausgefunden das deine Schwester einen neuen Freund hat?

Ron starrte ihn mit hasserfüllten Augen an und wischte sich Blut aus seinem Mundwinkel. Der Aufprall mit Chris Magie hatte ihm mehr zugerichtet als der Aufprall mit dem Tisch.

Ron: Ja. Ja, das habe ich. Wie konntest du nur? Ich dachte wir wären Freunde. Mich so zu hintergehen... Du bist ein Mistkerl.

Chris: Wir nahmen an das du so reagierst, deswegen haben wir es dir nicht gesagt. Tut mir leid, Ron.

Ron: Darum geht es nicht. Du.. Du.. Sie ist meine Schwester verdammt, sie ist praktisch noch ein Baby. Perverser..

Chris: (schüttelte den Kopf) Nein Ron, das ist sie nicht. Und das weisst du auch. Ich finde es toll das du sie verteidigst und auf sie aufpasst, aber du musst wissen wann du aufhören musst. Es ist okay sich um sie sorgen zu machen, aber du kannst nicht für sie entscheiden. Hör mal, wir haben das nicht geplant, keiner von uns beiden, es ist einfach passiert.

Ron: Einfach so passiert..

Ron stürmte aus dem Klassenraum und warf die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Chris seufzte, öffnete die Tür und ging zum Transfigurieren Unterricht. Ron warf ihm während des Unterrichts finstere Blicke zu und Chris versuchte ihn so gut es ging zu ignorieren.

Hermine: Ist was passiert? (flüsterte sie Ron zu)

Ron: Und ob was passiert ist.. Ich erzähls dir später. Nach dem Unterricht.

Später, im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ron: Ich denke Chris ist nicht das was er vorgibt zu sein. Er hat mich vorhin durch ein Zimmer geschleudert, mit Magie. Ohne Zauberstab. Ohne Zauberspruch. Er hat seine Hand ausgestreckt und es fühlte sich an als hätte mich eine Wand durch die Gegend geschleudert, eine Wand aus purer Magie.

Hermine: Er hat was?? Wieso hat er dich durchs Zimmer geschleudert?

Ron: Weil ich ihm eine verpassen wollte, das ist doch völlig egal, hast du mir nicht zugehört? Kein anderer Schüler ist so mächtig. Er spielt irgendein falsches Spiel, vielleicht ist er ein Todesser. Du-weisst-schon-wers Geheimwaffe in Hogwarts..

Hermine: Nein, ist er nicht. Also warum wolltest du ihn schlagen?

Ron: Ja, das kommt noch dazu. Das Schwein ist mit Ginny zusammen, seit einer Woche. Ohne was zu sagen. Ich darf nicht dran denken, was er ihr antun will. Vieleicht ist er Voldemorts rechte Hand. Und dann... Mit meiner Schwester..

Hermine stockte der Atem, ihre Kehler wurde trocken und sie musste schlucken. Hatte sie richtig gehört? Chris wäre mit Ginny zusammen?

Hermine: Er ist mit Ginny zusammen?

Ron: Jaaa Hermine, das sagte ich doch bereits. Meinst du, wir sollten zu Dumbledore gehen? Hermine? Hey, Hermine!

Hermine lief ohne Ron zu Antworten aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Sie warf sich auf ihr Bett. Eine Träne lief ihre Wange hinunter. Dann noch eine.

Chris Hand war unter Ginnys Rock und streichelte die innenseite ihrer Schenkel. Sie seufzte vor Lust und küsste seinen Hals. Sie saßen wieder an den Baum im Schlossgarten gelehnt.

Ginny: Irgendetwas sticht in meinen Rücken.

Chris wurde leicht rot.

Chris: Ähem.. Also. Ich kann das erklären.

Ginny kiecherte und drehte sich um, was dazu führte das Chris Hand unter ihrem Rock hervor kam, aber alle Proteste wurden sofort im Keim erstickt, als Ginny ihre Lippen auf die seinen presste, dann ihren Mund öffnete und mit ihrer Zunge seine suchte.

Dann drehte sie sich wieder rum und ließ ihren Kopf auf seine Beine sinken, eine Hand auf seinem Bein, auf der Seite liegend.

Ginny: Tut mir leid, wie Ron reagiert hat. Tut mir wirklich leid, er ist so ein Idiot. Immer verscheucht er meine Freunde.

Chris: Ist schon okay. Nimms ihm nicht übel Ginny, er sorgt sich nur um dich. Er benimmt sich wie ein kleines Kind, ja, aber nur weil er dich liebt. Du bedeutest ihm eine Menge, Ginny. Ich hoffe das weisst du.

Ginny sagte einen Moment nichts.

Ginny: Ich weiss.. Es ist nur so gemein. Er tut mir damit weh, auch wenn er es nicht einsehen will.

Chris strich mit einer Hand durch ihre Haare.

Chris: Es wird nicht ewig so sein. Wenn er erstmal eine Freundin hat, kann er nichts mehr dagegen sagen wenn du einen Freund hast.

Ginny: Ich hoffe es, aber da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Und erstmal, muss er dafür eine Freundin haben. Und.. Nun, was das angeht, naja du kennst ihn ja.

Chris lachte.

Chris: Ja, ein wenig.

Hermine wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Es ist besser so, sagte sie sich. Das ist doch genau das was ich wollte, dachte sie. Damit weder er, noch ich sterben müssen. Dann traf es sie wie ein Schock. Ginny! Was wäre wenn sich Chris in Ginny verliebt. Vielleicht hatte er das bereits.. Oh nein. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein fragte sie sich böse auf sich selbst. Sie hatte dieses Detail völlig ausser acht gelassen, sie, Hermine die Streberin Granger. Tolle Streberin, sagte sie erzürnt in den leeren Raum hinein. Ich hab den Menschen verloren den ich liebe und meine beste Freundin in Gefahr gebracht, sagte sie leise. Ich muss mit ihm reden..


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter und der unendliche Kampf**

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter und alle Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ggf. Ihren Publishern. Dies ist eine Fan-Geschichte, mit der kein Geld gemacht wird. Eine Verletzung der Rechte Dritter ist nicht gewollt.

**Kapitel 5**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Chris früh auf. Sehr früh. Es war Wochenende, Samstag. Keine Schule. Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr. Es war gerade mal 4 Uhr morgens. Was solls, sagte er sich und stand auf. Er könnte sowieso nicht mehr einschlafen. Er zog sich rasch an und achtete darauf keine lauten Geräusche zu machen um die Anderen nicht zu wecken. Er zögerte einen Moment als er an Rons Bett vorbei kam, ging dann jedoch die Treppe runter, durch den leeren Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum und zum Portrait Eingang in der Wand. Als er hindurch ging, bemerkte er nicht, wie jemand vom Sofa vor dem Kamin verbogen aufstand und ihm folgte.

Chris setzte sich an den Baum im Schlossgarten und steckte sich eine Zigarette an. Er sah auf den See hinaus und beobachtete die Krake, wie sie versuchte ein paar Vögel die zu nahe an der Wasseroberfläche flogen zu schnappen. Er bemerkte Hermine erst, als sie vor ihm stand und er auf ihre nackten Beine starrte.

Chris: Ist es so früh am Morgen nicht ein wenig zu kalt für einen Rock?

Hermine setzte sich vor ihm im Schneidersitz.

Hermine: So muss ich mich für den Unterricht nicht umziehen, der Rock gehört doch zur Schuluniform. Blöde englische tradition.

Chris: Nun, sie hat auch ihre Vorteile.

Chris zeigte auf eine Stelle zwischen Hermines Beinen. Man konnte ein Stück von ihrem Höschen sehen. Hermine errötete und glättete ihren Rock um die Stelle wieder zu bedecken.

Hermine: Du bist mit Ginny zusammen hab ich gehört.

Chris: Ja.. Das bin ich.

Was will sie auf einmal von mir? Will sie mich jetzt doch haben, nur weil Ginny mich will, fragte er sich.

Hermine: Liebst du sie?

Chris wollte darauf nicht antworten.

Chris: Ich denke nicht, das dich das was angeht. Warum redest du auf einmal überhaupt mit mir? Das letzte mal als ich was von dir gehört hab, bist du davon gelaufen.

Hermine: Hör auf mit dem Mist, das ist ernst. Liebst du sie?

Jetzt wusste Chris worauf sie hinaus wollte.

Chris: Oh.. Die Prophezeihung.. Nein. Nein, das tue ich nicht. Bevor du mir jetzt was an den Kopf wirfst, sie liebt mich auch nicht. Wir sind noch nicht lange zusammen. Gefühle ändern sich nicht so schnell..

Hermine nickte erleichtert. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, nicht nur weil das Ginny ausser Gefahr brachte, sondern weil sie dann vielleicht doch noch eine Chance hätte. Was redete sie da, Ginny war ihre beste Freundin, sie konnte ihr schlecht einfach ihren Freund ausspannen. Das würde sie nicht tun. Und vielleicht würde Chris sie auch gar nicht mehr wollen.

Hermine: Es tut mir leid das ich weggelaufen bin. Und das ich dir aus dem Weg gegangen bin. Ich hab nicht nachgedacht. Ich dachte... Ich dachte, wenn du aufhörst mich zu lieben, dann müssten weder du noch ich sterben. Ich dachte es wäre das beste. Ich hab nicht daran gedacht, das du dich in jemand anderen verlieben würdest. Irgendwann...

Langsam verstand Chris die Ereignisse der letzten Woche. Er hatte sich immer gefragt, warum Hermine scheinbar so übergeschnappt war. Warum sie ihn so im Stich ließ. Das war ihr nicht ähnlich, überhaupt nicht.

Chris: Oh man.. Na das war doch mal die Idee des Jahrhunderts. Wenn es so einfach wäre, wäre ich auch darauf gekommen. Oder zumindest Dumbledore.

Hermine senkte schuldig ihren Kopf.

Hermine: Ich weiss.. Es tut mir wirklich leid, das ich nicht für dich da war. Weiss Ginny.. Von der Prophezeihung?

Chris schüttelte den Kopf.

Chris: Ich hatte angst sie würde dann auch weglaufen.. Wie du. Ich brauchte jemanden, verstehst du? Ich hatte Angst. Es hat so weh getan. Ich...

Hermine: Ist schon gut, du brauchst dich nicht rechtfertigen. Und.. Solange du sie nicht liebst, ist sie auch nicht in Gefahr, also muss sie es im Moment auch noch nicht wissen.

Die beiden schwiegen eine Weile.

Hermine: Ron denkt, du wärst ein Todesser.

Chris verschluckte sich am Rauch seiner Zigarette und hustete.

Chris: Er denkt.. Was?

Hermine: Weil du ihn ohne Zauberstab und ohne Zauberspruch durch das halbe Zimmer geschleudert hast, denkt er du bist etwas anderes als du vorgibst und würdest warscheinlich für die dunkle Seite arbeiten, da du es sonst nicht geheim gehalten hättest.

Chris: Aber du denkst das doch nicht auch, oder?

Hermine: Natürlich nicht! Ich kenne die Wahrheit doch. Aber Ron.. Ich denke es ist nur weil du mit seiner Schwester zusammen bist. Er kann es nicht leiden, egal mit wem sie etwas hat. Ich denke der einzige bei dem er nicht so reagieren würde, wäre Harry. Vielleicht reagiert er gerade deswegen so, weil er will das Ginny irgendwann Harry heiratet, damit die beiden Brüder sind. Was? Guck mich nicht so an, es ist möglich. Als Ginny ihren ersten Freund hatte, ist Ron ausgerastet und hat sie angeschrien, warum sie nach all den Jahren auf einmal Harry aufgegeben hat, wo sie ihn doch so lange geliebt hat.

Chris: Da ist was dran.. Es könnte wirklich so sein. Aber, ich weiss nicht. Ich denke er will sie einfach beschützen.

Hermine: Natürlich, das auf jeden fall. Ron ist ein guter Kerl. Ich meine ja nur, das das nicht der einzige Grund sein muss.

Ginny: Was ist mit meinem Bruder?

Weder Chris noch Hermine hatten bemerkt, wie Ginny vom Schloss zu ihnen herüber gekommen war.

Chris: Nichts. Wir haben nur über seine.. Reife geredet, was die Freunde seiner kleinen Schwester angeht.

Ginny verzog das Gesicht und streckte ihm dann die Zunge raus.

Ginny: Ich bin nicht klein.

Sie setzte sich neben Chris und steckte ihren Arm durch seinen Hindurch, warscheinlich auch um Hermine zu zeigen das er ihr, Ginnys, Freund war und sie sich fragte was Hermine so früh, oder besser mitten in der Nacht, mit ihrem Freund alleine im Schlossgarten machte. Hermine versuchte es zu ignorieren, auch wenn ihr Herz zu explodieren drohte, als Ginny Chris kurz auf seine Wange küsste.

Ginny: Ich bin aufgewacht und hab gesehen das du nicht in deinem Bett warst (sagte sie zu Hermine). Was macht ihr beide hier um diese Uhrzeit?

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe.

Hermine: Ich musste mit Chris reden.. Wegen Ron.

Ginny: Weil er denkt Chris wäre ein Todesser?

Ginny schnaubte.

Chris: Du weisst davon?

Ginny: Und ob ich das weiss. Er ist zu mir gekommen und hat ein riesen Theater gemacht, ich solle mit dir Schluss machen, du wärst Voldemorts rechte Hand und was weiss ich was noch alles. Langsam regt er mich wirklich auf. Er soll endlich seine vorlaute Klappe halten und mich meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen lassen. Todesser.. Wie kommt er nur auf so einen Schwachsinn.

Chris warf kurz einen Blick zu Hermine.

Hermine: Er reagiert doch nur über, Ginny.. Du weisst doch wie er ist, er meint es nicht böse.

Ginny: Ja, das hat Chris gestern auch schon gesagt, aber das hat das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht. Wenn er noch mal versucht dich zu Schlagen, verhex ich ihn so sehr das nicht einmal Mum ihn wieder erkennen wird.

Sie gab Chris einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. Hermine sah weg.

Hermine: Ich werd dann mal wieder, bis später ihr zwei.

Sie ging mit eiligen Schritten wieder zum Schloss zurück und lehte sich an das Schlosstor, nachdem sie die Pforte hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Wenn sie gewusst hätte, das sie Ginny und Chris knutschen sehen würde, wäre sie im Bett geblieben. Sie hatte nichts erreicht. Sie hatte Chris nicht gesagt, das sie ihn auch liebte. Sie wusste jetzt nur, das Ginny "noch" nicht in Gefahr schwebte. Zumindest, redeten sie jetzt wieder miteinander. Aber nur, wenn Ginny nicht dabei ist, dachte sie sich dazu.

Ginny: Ihr habt nicht wirklich über Ron geredet, oder? Ich kenne Hermine lange genug um zu wissen, wann sie lügt. Sie ist meine beste Freundin.

Chris steckte sich eine Zigarette an.

Chris: Doch, haben wir. Unter anderem...

Ginny: Und.. Was war das andere?

Chris: Sie hat mir erzählt warum sie so reagiert hat, warum sie mir die letzten 2 wochen aus dem Weg gegangen ist..

Ginny: ...das sie einen großen Fehler gemacht hat?

Chris nickte.

Chris: So in der Art

Ginny sagte einen Moment nichts und sah auf den Boden zwischen ihren Beinen.

Ginny: Vielleicht sollten wir Schluss machen.

Chris verschluckte sich abermals am Rauch seiner Zigarette und hustete.

Ginny: Du liebst sie doch. Und ich liebe Harry. Wenn es jetzt nicht mehr auswegslos aussieht, solltest du deine Chance nutzen..

Chris: Aber -

Ginny: Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich habe die Zeit mit dir genossen, wirklich. Es war schön, ich hab mich bei dir geborgen gefühlt. Und sicher. Und alle meine Sorgen waren wie weggeweht in den Momenten wenn wir.. Nun.. Du weisst schon. Aber, wir beide wussten von Anfang an, das es keine Beziehung auf Dauer wird und auch wenn es früh ist, ist der Moment vielleicht gekommen es zu beenden. Ich will nicht diejenige sein die dir die Chance vermasselt mit der zusammen zu kommen die du liebst. Ich meine, wenn Harry.. Wenn er irgendwie.. Dann würde ich..

Chris: Ich weiss.. Vielleicht hast du recht. Ich weiss es nicht. Das kam alles etwas plötzlich.

Ginny legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter, griff seine Hand und hielt sie, Finger ineinander verhakt.

Ginny: Es ist Samstag, oder? Wir nehmen uns noch dieses Wochenende. Zusammen. Nur wir beide.. Ein Wochenende an das wir uns später Erinnern können...

Chris: Ist das nicht.. Etwas seltsam? Ich meine.. Wenn wir schon wissen das wir schluss machen?

Ginny: Ich mag dich und du bedeutest mir viel, ich finde es nicht seltsam. Ich werde die Zeit mit dir nie vergessen. Uns (sie zeigte dabei auf sich selbst und ihn). Bislang war die Beziehung mit dir noch meine Beste, auch wenn sie kurz war. Nur, ich weiss das mein Herz eigentlich jemand anderem gehört, nur das dieser jemand nicht an mir interessiert ist... ( sie sagte den letzten Teil ganz leise)

Chris küsste sie auf den Kopf und drückte ihre Hand.

Chris: Okay, Ginny. Dann ist es abgemacht.

Sie küssten sich und verbrachten die restliche Zeit bis zur ersten Stunde damit, zu versuchen dem jeweils anderen den Atem zu rauben.

Es klingelte, die letzte Stunde für heute war zu ende und die Schüler packten hastig ihre Sachen zusammen und gingen aus dem Klassenzimmer. Chris sah Ron und Harry vor sich und seufzte als er ihnen mit großem Abstand aus der Tür folgte. Er ließ den Kopf sinken und wäre vor Schreck beinahe gestorben als jemand ihn von hinten umarmte und an sich drückte. Ginny kiecherte.

Ginny: Was denn? So erschrocken darüber das deine Freundin dich vom Unterricht abholt?

Sie gab ihm einen hastigen Kuss.

Ginny: Professor Flitwick hat uns ein paar Minuten früher gehen lassen.

Chris lächelte sie an.

Chris: Ich hab nur nicht damit gerechnet. Danke, Ginny.

Ginny: Kein Problem. Komm, gehen wir.

Sie nahm Chris an die Hand und zog ihn mit sich, rempelte dabei einen finster dreinblickenden Ron an und würdigte ihn keines Blickes.

Ron: Hast du das gesehen Harry? Was erlauben die sich. Ich kann es nicht verstehen. Vielleicht hat sie doch etwas von V-Voldemort in sich, nachdem sie von ihm besessen war durch das Tagebuch, sonst würde sie sich doch nicht mit ihm abgeben.

Harry verzog sein Gesicht.

Harry: Ron.. Das glaubst du nicht wirklich, oder? Überhaupt, das ganze, Chris ein Todesser, du kannst es doch nur nicht leiden das er mit deiner Schwester zusammen ist. Und jetzt beschuldigst du auch noch sie..

Ron: Oh, na klar. Schlag du dich doch auf seine Seite. Toller Freund, Harry. Toller Freund.

Ron stürmte davon und ließ einen seufzenden Harry zurück.

Hermine wartete im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum darauf das irgendeiner ihrer Freunde kommen würde. Doch es kam niemand. Was war nur los, alles war durcheinander, alle verstritten. Ron ging ihr meisstens aus dem Weg, Ginny war immer mit Chris unterwegs, irgendwo am... Rumknutschen.. Harry war natürlich bei Ron. Und sie war alleine. Sie blickte traurig ins Feuer des Kamins und wollte gerade aufstehen um in die Bibliothek zu gehen, als sie dabei Harry anrempelte der sich gerade zu ihr aufs Sofa setzen wollte.

Harry: Hey, vorsicht Hermine.

Hermine: Oh, Harry, tut mir leid, ich hab dich nicht gesehen. Wo ist Ron?

Harry seufzte wieder.

Harry: Irgendwo am rumnörgeln nehme ich an.

Hermine: Was ist passiert?

Harry: Ach, er hat schon wieder mit dem Chris ist ein Todesser Zeug angefangen und dann hat er sogar Ginny beschuldigt, sie hätte etwas von Voldemort in sich wegen der Geschichte mit dem Tagebuch, sonst würde sie sich ja nicht mit Chris abgeben.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

Hermine: Er ist aber auch ein sturer Dickkopf. Meinst du er kriegt sich irgendwann nochmal ein?

Harry: Schwer zu sagen. Vielleicht wenn Chris und Ginny nicht mehr zusammen sind. Vielleicht auch nie.

Hermine: Ich hasse es... Das alles macht unsere ganze Freundschaft kaputt. Seit Wochen sehen wir uns alle nur noch selten. Im Unterricht natürlich, aber das ist nicht das gleiche. Alles wegen dieser blöden Proph-

Hermine hielt sich schnell die Hand vor den Mund.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Harry: Proph...?

Hermine: Nichts, nichts. Ich muss in die Bibliothek. Sorry.

Hermine stand schnell auf und wolte gerade losrennen als Harry sie am Arm packte.

Harry: Hermine..? Was wolltest du sagen? Prophezeihung vielleicht? Was für eine Prophezeihung? Was verheimlichst du uns?

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah ihn flehend an.

Hermine: Harry.. ich kanns dir nicht sagen, ich darf nicht..

Harry ließ ihren Arm los.

Harry: Natürlich. Das Spiel kennen wir ja. Ich bin immer der letzte der es erfährt. Von wegen Dumbledore vertraut mir.

Hermine: Nein, Harry.. Nicht Dumbledore.. Nun, er auch aber... Es ist kompliziert. Es betrifft dich nicht, nun, schon, in gewisser weise, eigentlich ja, aber..

Harry verstand garnichts mehr. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, stand auf, ging in den Jugenschlafsaal und ließ Hermine alleine zurück.

Sie war den Tränen nahe. Alles ging kaputt..


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter und der unendliche Kampf**

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter und alle Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ggf. Ihren Publishern. Dies ist eine Fan-Geschichte, mit der kein Geld gemacht wird. Eine Verletzung der Rechte Dritter ist nicht gewollt.

**Kapitel 6**

Als Chris aufwachte, fand er einen Brief neben sich auf dem Bett liegen.

"Komm bitte um 20 Uhr heute Abend in mein Büro. Gez. Professor Albus Dumbledore PS: Ich liebe Salmiak Pastillen"

Chris legte seine Stirn in Falten. Was konnte Dumbledore von ihm wollen? Nun, er würde es heute abend herausfinden.

Um 19:55 Uhr stand Chris vor dem Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro und sah auf den Wasserpeier.

Ginny: Was machst du denn hier? Hat dir Dumbledore auch eine Nachricht geschrieben?

Sie kam kurz nach ihm an.

Chris: Hallo, Ex-Freundin. (er zwinkerte) Ja, hat er. Weisst du worum es geht?

Ginny streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

Ginny: Nein, keine Ahnung. Und was sollte das mit den Salmiak Pastillen?

Kaum hatte sie es gesagt, nickte der steinerne Wasserspeier und die Geheimtür öffnete sich und eine Wendeltreppe kam zum Vorschein.

Chris: Nach dir (er grinste)

Ginny ging auf die Treppe und Chris folgte ihr zügig. Kaum hatten sie die Treppe betreten, begann diese wie ein Aufzug nach Oben zu gleiten. Sie klopften an die Tür von Dumbledores Büro und traten ein. Hermine saß auf einem Stuhl vor Dumbledores Schreibstisch, Dumbledore saß auf seinem Sessel und hatte die Hände gefaltet.

Dumbledore: Ah, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Stevenson. Setzen sie sich bitte.

Er deutete auf zwei weitere Stühle die vor seinem Schreibtisch standen. Ginny und Chris sahen sich kurz an und setzten sich dann. Wenige Augenblicke später klopfte es erneut an die Tür und Harry und Ron traten ein.

Ron: Was macht DER denn hier?

Er funktelte Chris böse an.

Dumbledore ignorierte den Ton in Rons stimme.

Dumbledore: Ihr werdet gleich alle erfahren, warum ihr hier seid. Bitte, setzt euch.

Harry und Ron setzten sich auf die beiden verbliebenen Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch. Dumbledore wartete einige Augenblicke, bis er alle Augen auf sich gerichtet wusste.

Dumbledore: Ich glaube, Chris hat euch etwas zu sagen.

Chris klappte der Mund auf und wollte protestieren, aber Ron kam ihm zuvor. Er stieß beinahe seinen Stuhl um als er aufstand und rief

Ron: Aha! Er ist also wirklich ein Todesser!

Dumbledore senkte seinen Blick und guckte über die Ränder seiner Brille Ron musternd an.

Dumbledore: Würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen, sich wieder zu setzen, Mr. Weasley?

Ron fühlte die Blicke auf sich und setzte sich peinlich berührt wieder auf seinen Stuhl.

Dumbledore blickte wieder zu Chris.

Dumbledore: Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit das alle es erfahren. Ein solches Geheimnis kann man nicht ewig bewahren und.. Wie mir berichtet wurde.. (Hermine rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her), hat dieses Geheimnis dazu geführt, das sich einige der besten Freunde in Gryffindor am Streiten sind. Und das in einer Zeit, in der Zusammenhalt das Wichtigste von Allem ist.

Chris stieß einen schwall luft aus. Am liebsten hätte er sich jetzt eine Zigarette angezündet. Alle Blicke waren auf Chris gerichtet. Hermine kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe. Chris schloss für einen kurzen Moment seine Augen, öffnete sie wieder und begann zu reden.

Chris: Es gibt... Eine Prophezeihung. Diese Prophezeihung betrifft drei Leute in diesem Raum. Voldemort wird im letzten Kampf mit Harry Potter, jemanden der Harry sehr nahe steht, mit dem Avada Kedavra Fluch belegen. Harry wird zu dieser Person laufen und noch während er um sie trauert, ebenfalls sterben. Voldemort würde den Moment Nutzen und Harry in den Rücken schießen, sozusagen.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich zu einem Entsetzen.

Harry: Aber.. Was.. Warum erfahre ich erst jetzt davon, warum.. Die Prophezeihung kann nicht wahr sein, oder? Das heisst wir verlieren, egal was passiert? (fragte er aufgeregt Dumbledore)

Dumbledore: Nein, die Prophezeihung geht noch weiter. Chris hier, ist ein überragend guter Zauberer, wie einige von ihnen vielleicht schon bemerkt haben (er sah Ron musternd an und blickte dann wieder zu Chris). Erzähl weiter.

Chris: Nun... (es war ihm etwas peinlich). Die Person, die Harry nahe steht, die der Grund ist, warum Harry abgelenkt ist.. Ich liebe diese Person. Und ich werde an ihrer Stelle sterben und Harry wird Voldemort töten während er abgelenkt ist.

Ron sank tief in seinen Stuhl.

Ron: Das heisst also, entweder Stirbt Chris, oder die Person die er liebt und die Welt mit ihr, weil Harry nicht mehr da ist um V-Voldemort aufzuhalten?

Dumbledore: In der tat, so scheint es. Und die Prophezeihung ist authentisch, leider. Chris hat sich schon vor langer Zeit dazu entschieden, sein Leben herzugeben um die Person zu retten, als er noch nicht einmal wusste wer diese Person ist. Das, denke ich, heisst das er kein Todesser ist, Mr. Weasley.

Ron wurde mindestens so rot wie seine Haare.

Harry: Also.. Also ist Ginny, diese Person?

Dumbledore sah einen Moment zu Harry und dann wieder zu Chris.

Chris: Nein, Ginny ist es nicht.. Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen.

Ron fiel sichtlich ein Stein vom Herzen.

Ron: Aber wer.. Wer dann?

Hermine rümpfte die Nase. Mal wieder vergaß Ron einfach das sie ein Mädchen war und das jemand sie lieben könnte, obwohl er doch meinte das er selbst sie lieben würde.

Hermine: Ist es nicht offensichtlich, Ron? Er liebt dich. Du bist es der in Gefahr ist.

Ron wurde noch viel röter. Er sah mit schrecklich verdrehter Miene zu Chris herüber.

Dumbledore hüstelte um einen Lacher zu unterdrücken der ihm beinahe entwischt wäre.

Ginny hatte die ganze Zeit geschwiegen. Sie sah Hermine an. Jetzt konnte sie verstehen, warum sie ihn hatte abblitzen lassen, warum sie ihm aus dem Weg gegangen war, obwohl sie für ihn Gefühle hatte. Sie wollte ihn schützen. Sie wollte nicht, das er für sie starb.

Dumbledore: Ich glaube, sie haben noch eine Person in diesem Raum vergessen, Mr. Weasley. (er lächelte zu Hermine)

Ron folgte Dumbledores Blick.

Ron: Oh.. Oh.

Hermine versuchte niemanden direkt anzusehen.

Die 5 Freunde verließen mit gesenkten Blicken Dumbledores Büro und gingen ohne ein Wort miteinander zu wechseln in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie setzten sich in die Ecke vor dem Kamin und schwiegen eine ganze Weile, alle tief in Gedanken versunken. Ron war es, der das Schweigen als erster Brach.

Ron: Ähm.. Estutmirleidchris.

Chris: Hm?

Ron senkte kurz den blick und sah ihn dann wieder an.

Ron: Es tut mir leid.. Das ich dich für einen Todesser gehalten habe und.. Nun.. Du weisst schon.

Chris: Kein Problem, ist schon in ordnung. Du wolltest nur deine Schwester beschützen.

Ron nickte. Im großen und ganzen war die Stimmung im Raum sehr bedrückt. Chris warf einen raschen Blick zu Hermine. Sie starrte auf ihre Füße und schien angestrengt nachzugrübeln. Ein Königreich für ihre Gedanken, dachte sich Chris.

Chris: Nun, ich werd mich mal hinlegen. Bis morgen dann

Chris stand auf und ging.

Die Anderen sahen im nach und wünschten ihm eine gute Nacht.

Ginny stand ebenfalls auf.

Ginny: Ich werde auch mal, Hermine, kommst du mit?

Hermine sah geistesabwesend zu ihr auf und nickte dann. Sie ging mit Ginny in den Mädchenschlafsaal und ließen die beiden Jungs alleine.

Ron stieß einen schwall Luft aus.

Ron: Was für ein Riesenschlamassel.

Harry: Das kannst du laut sagen.

Ron: Immerhin, wissen wir jetzt das du Voldemort besiegen wirst, Harry.

Harry: Ja... Aber zu welchem Preis. Und es stimmt. Natürlich würde es mich mitnehmen wenn Chris stirbt, aber.. Ich wäre nicht so am Boden zerstört wie.. Wie wenn es Hermine treffen würde. Meine beste Freundin. Ich denke, ich könnte mich wirklich nicht mehr konzentrieren, wenn ich sie sterben sehen würde.

Ron machte den Mund auf und wieder zu.

Ron: Wie kann er mit soetwas klar kommen? Ich meine... Zu wissen das er sterben wird, wenn er.. Wenn er Hermine beschützt.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

Harry: Ich hab keine Ahnung. Ich möchte jedenfalls nicht an seiner Stelle sein.

Ron: Ja.. Er glaube ich auch nicht. Erinnert mich an jemanden.

Das brachte Harry für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zum Schmunzeln.

Harry: Es muss irgendeinen Weg geben, um Beide zu retten.

Ron überlegte eine Weile.

Ron: Meinst du nicht, Dumbledore hätte es uns gesagt, wenn es einen Weg gäbe?

Harry: Vielleicht kennt er nur noch nicht den Weg. Ich bin mir sicher er grübelt schon eine ganze Weile darüber nach.

Ron: Wenn nichtmal Dumbledore weiss, was man tun könnte...

Harry: Dumbledore ist nicht allwissend. Er ist Mächtig, ja. Aber auch er schafft nicht alles ohne Hilfe. Wir. Ich, du und Hermine, waren es die Voldemort all die Jahre immer wieder aufgehalten haben. Mit Hilfe von Dumbledore natürlich. Aber dennoch, wir waren es. Und wir haben auch jedesmal heraus gefunden, wie wir es tun mussten, ohne Hilfe von Dumbledore.

Ron: Hm, da hast du einen Punkt.

Am nächsten Tag redeten die 5 Freunde noch etwas nervös miteinander, wegen der Situation in der sie sich befanden. Aber immerhin redeten sie alle wieder. Und nach zwei Wochen, waren alle wieder die dicksten Freunde.

Chris: Du solltest vielleicht nicht so viel Essen Ron, wenn du einen Quaffel in den Magen kriegst könnte das unschön aussehen.

Ron: Iff muff micff fürs fspiel stärken.

Harry lachte, Hermine und Ginny verdrehten die Augen.

Sie hatten heute ihr erstes Quidditch Spiel mit Chris als Jäger und gleich gegen Slytherin. Chris war gut, sehr gut sogar, aber Harry war dennoch etwas nervös. Er wollte nicht, das Malfoy gewinnt. Um keinen Preis.

Harry: Seid ihr beide so weit?

Ron und Chris nickten, Ron stopfte sich noch schnell ein Brötchen in den Mund und stand auf.

Ginny: Chris?

Chris drehte sich zu Ginny.

Chris: Ja?

Sie küsste ihn flüchtig auf den Mund.

Ginny: Mach Malfoy für mich fertig.

Chris grinste.

Chris: Ich werds versuchen.

Er stand auf und ging mit Harry und Ron zu den Umkleiden. Ron sagte nichts zu dem Kuss. Normalerweise wäre er ausgerastet, aber unter den gegebenen Umständen, ließ er es zu. Sie waren immerhin zusammen gewesen, sie hatten sich ohnehin oft genug geküsst und es war auch nur ein sehr kurzer kuss.

Hermine: Musste das sein...

Ginny: Nun, ich hab dir gesagt du sollst es ihm endlich sagen, sonst würde ich dich mit.. Anderen Mitteln dazu bringen.

Hermine: Ich.. Es ist nicht leicht, Ginny.

Ginny verdrehte die Augen.

Ginny: Oh, Hermine. Er liebt dich. Und du liebst ihn. Was ist daran schwer?

Hermine: Ich hab Angst.. Ich will nicht.. Ich will nicht das er stirbt, Ginny. Ich will es nicht..

Ginny legte eine Hand auf Hermines.

Ginny: Ich weiss... Aber wenn du rumsitzt und du dich so rumquälst macht es das doch auch nicht besser. Für keinen von euch beiden. Vielleicht dauert es noch Jahre, bis die Prophezeihung eintritt. Im Endkampf zwischen Voldemort und Harry. Keiner von uns weiss, wann das soweit sein wird. Willst du wirklich abwarten bis es soweit ist und dir dann ewig vorwerfen, das du die Zeit die du noch mit ihm hattest, vergeudet hast?

Hermine biss sich auf ihre Lippe.

Hermine: Nein.. Aber.. Jedesmal wenn ich ihn ansehe, dann muss ich daran denken und... Ich will es einfach nicht wahrhaben.

Ginny nickte. Dann nahm sie ihre Hand und zog sie vom Stuhl.

Ginny: Na gut, ich geb dir noch ein paar Tage. Aber jetzt komm, wir müssen ihn beim Spiel unterstützen.

Die beiden verließen mit einem Schwall von Schülern die große Halle, welche alle die Tribünen des Quidditch Feldes als Ziel hatten.

Harry war mit seinem Team noch einmal letzte Spielzüge durchgegangen.

Harry: Okay, alle bereit?

Die Anderen nickten ihm zu.

Harry: Dann los.

Sie gingen mit ihren Besen aufs Spielfeld, wo sich die Slytherins auch langsam einfanden.

Madam Hooch kam zu beiden Teams und holte die Kapitäne in die Mitte des Spielfeldes.

Hooch: Möchten sie Kopf, oder Zahl, Mr. Potter?

Harry: Kopf.

Madam Hooch warf eine Münze in die Luft. Zahl.

Hooch: Mr. Malfoy, sie entscheiden. Möchten sie in der Süd oder in der Nordkurve spielen.

Draco: Südkurve.

Madam Hooch nickte ihm zu. Kein Slytherin wagte es in der Nordkurve zu spielen. Dort saßen die Gryffindor Zuschauer und würden ihren Hüter ausbuhen und vom Spiel ablenken, unter ohrenbetäubendem getöse.

Madam Hooch vergewisserte sich das alle Spieler auf den Besen waren und öffnete dann die Kiste mit den Bällen. Sie pfiff in ihre Pfeife. Das Spiel begann.

Harry und Draco verfolgten den Schnatz, doch verloren ihn schon nach wenigen Sekunden aus den Augen.

Lee Jordan: Wilkommen zum Gryffindor gegen Slytherin Quidditch Spiel. In der Gryffindor Mannschaft gibt es einen neuen Spieler, Chris Stevenson, der heute als Jäger spielt und da hat er auch schon den Quaffel und rast auf das gegnerische Tor zu. Er fliegt einen Feuerblitz X2, es gibt nichts besseres am Markt, damit lässt er die anderen Spieler weit hinter sich...

Nach einer halben Stunde stand es 90 zu 20 für Gryffindor. Chris hatte sich gut gemacht und alleine 5 der Tore geschossen. Harry hatte den Schnatz gesehen und war in einen Sturzflug gegangen, dicht gefolgt von Malfoy, doch er würde ihn nicht mehr rechtzeitig einholen. Harry griff den Schnatz und beendete das Spiel.

Lee Jordan: Harry Potter hat den Schnatz gefangen! 240 zu 20, Gryffindor gewinnt das Spiel!

Die Menge Jubelte und die Spieler flogen zum Boden und stiegen von ihren Besen. Die Gryffindors rannten aufs Spielfeld um ihrer Mannschaft zu gratulieren. Einige klopften Chris auf den Rücken und gratulierten ihm zu seinem ersten gewonnenen Spiel für Gryffindor.

Begleitet von einer Traube aus Gryffindors, gingen Harry Ron und Chris zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Kaum waren sie dort, bekamen sie auch schon Butterbiere in die Hand gedrückt.

Chris grinste und stieß mit Harry und Ron an.

Ron: Auf ein gelungenes Spiel! 220 Punkte im Voraus.

Harry: Prost!

Chris: Prost!

Harry: Du hast dich heute echt gut gemacht Chris, danke. Ich hatte schon Angst. Weil wir befreundet sind. Als Ron ins Team kam gabs schon Gerüchte, ich würde nur meine Freunde ins Team aufnehmen und, naja jetzt du.

Chris grinste.

Chris: Kein Thema.

Chris leerte sein Butterbier.

Chris: Ahhh. Ich hol mir noch eins, wollt ihr auch noch eins?

Harry und Ron sahen sich an und dann auf ihre mehr als halb vollen Butterbierflaschen und dann Chris leere. Sie setzten die Flaschen an und versuchten sie zu exen.

Chris: Ich deute das mal als ein Ja (grinste)

Chris ging schnell zum Kasten und holte drei Butterbiere. Als er Ron seins in die Hand drückte, hatte der gerade noch an seinem letzten Rest zu tun, nahm aber die Flasche entgegen.

Ginny: Hey, ihr habt super gespielt heute.

Sie kam von hinten angeschlichen und piekste Chris in den Rücken, der sich an seinem frischen Bier verschluckte und fast Ron angespuckt hätte.

Chris: Sorry, Ron.

Ron: Kein Problem (er lachte)

Ginny: Sag mal Ron, besäufst du dich?

Ron hatte noch immer beide Flaschen in der Hand.

Ginny: Du auch, Harry?

Er hatte ebenfalls zwei Flaschen in der Hand, nur Chris hatte seine weggebracht, als er sich eine neue holte.

Chris: Ja, die Beiden sind einfach unverantwortungslos (gluckste er)

Ron wollte gerade protestieren aber lachte dann und brachte schnell mit Harry seine leere Flasche weg.

Ron: Hier, Ginny.

Er drückte ihr eine Flasche Butterbier in die Hand.

Ginny: Das ist das alkoholfreie, oder?

Sie öffnete es und trank einen schluck.

Ron: Nein, natürlich nicht, wir sind volljährig.

Ginny: Nun.. Ich nicht. Aber trotzdem danke.

Sie nahm hastig noch einen Schluck und verschwand dann bei den anderen Gryffindors.

Ron: Oh, das hatte ich vergessen, Mum bringt mich um

Chris: Ach was, es ist nur ein Butterbier. Du must schon einige Flaschen davon trinken, damit du was merkst.

Sie redeten eine Weile über Quidditch und feierten mit den anderen, dann entschuldigte sich Chris, schnappte sich noch eine Flasche Butterbier und schlich sich nach Draussen in den Schlossgarten. Er steckte sich eine Zigarette an, setzte sich ins Gras und lehnte sich an den Baum. Kaum hatte er sein Butterbier geöffnet und einen Schluck getrunken, als sich auch schon Hermine zu ihm setzte, sie musste ihm gefolgt sein, als er die Party verlassen hat.

Chris: Wie in alten Zeiten, wie?

Er grinste und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck, bevor Hermine ihm die Flasche abnahm und selbst einen Schluck trank.

Hermine: Es ist verboten, alkoholische Getränke auf dem Schulgelände mit sich zu führen, auch wenn du Volljährig bist. Ich bin Prefäktin, weisst du?

Chris sah sie an und musterte sie einen Augenblick.

Chris: Deja vu.

Er zog an seiner Zigarette, nahm Hermine wieder die Flasche ab und trank sie aus. Mit einer Handbewegung zauberte er sie weg.

Chris: Nun, du wirst mich doch nicht verpetzen, oder? Ich bin mir sicher, wir können uns irgendwie einigen...

Auch Hermine kam die ganze Szene jetzt bekannt vor und als sie sich daran erinnerte, was letztes mal vor einige Wochen passiert war, wurde sie leicht rot. Sie holte ein Butterbier unter ihrem Umhang hervor, öffnete es hastig und trank einen großen Schluck, vielleicht sogar mehrere wie Chris meinte.

Chris: Du hast dein eigenes Butterbier mit und trinkst mir meins weg? Schämen sie sich, Mrs Granger. Und sie wollen ein Vorbild für unsere Schüler sein?

Hermine kiecherte und reichte ihm die Flasche. Er nahm einen kleinen Schluck und gab sie ihr wieder.

Chris: Gut, jetzt sind wir quitt. Irgendwie schmeckt das Butterbier nach Kirsche. Vorhin auch schon.

Er sah sich verduzt die Flasche an und bemerkte dann, das Hermine noch röter geworden war.

Hermine: ...Kirsch Lippenbalsam..

Chris: Oh... Oh stimmt ja. Wir haben uns indirekt geküsst. Zwei mal. Mrs Granger, wollen sie mich etwa verführen?

Er stand auf und stand tadelnd vor ihr.

Sie lächelte und stand ebenfalls auf. Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen. Hermine war nur ein kleines Stück kleiner als Chris, vielleicht 15 cm, daher musste sie nicht weit nach Oben schauen. Sie hatte beim Aufstehen die Flasche auf dem Boden gelassen. Sie trat einen Schritt auf Chris zu und er sah wie sie auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute, ein klares Zeichen dafür das sie nervös war, oder angestrengt nachdachte, oder beides. Chris spürte wie sein Puls zu rasen anfing. Oder hatte er das schon die ganze Zeit? Er wusste es nicht.

Chris: Hermine, ich...

Doch Hermine machte Schhhht. Sie stand jetzt direkt vor ihm. Sie senkte ihren Blick, nahm seine Hände, eine nach der anderen und legte sie sich selbst um die Taille. Dann sah sie ihn wieder an. Chris hatte sie nicht aus den Augen gelassen.

Chris: Gott ist die süß

Als er bemerkte das er es laut gesagt hat und Hermine ein Kiechern unterdrückte, bewegte sie blitzschnell ihren Kopf ein Stück vorwärts um den Moment nicht zu verlieren. Ihre Lippen berührten sich. Dann öffneten sich Hermines Lippen und Chris tat es ihr gleich. Als er spürte wie ihre Zunge sich den Weg in seinen Mund bahnte, wanderten seine Hände höher, an Hermines Rücken und er drückte sie an sich und küsste sie als wäre es der Erste und zugleich der letzte Kuss in seinem Leben. Als sie den Kuss lösten um nach Luft zu schnappen, bemerkten sie das es angefangen hatte zu Regnen. Ziemlich stark sogar. Hermines Umhang war schon völlig durchnässt, nur ihre Voderseite war noch trocken, da sie eng an Chris gedrückt war während dem Kuss. Ihre Vorderseite, dachte Chris und verlor sich in Gedanken. Er musste ziemlich blöd geguckt haben, denn Hermine lachte jetzt Lauthals.

Hermine: Genug geglotzt (fragte sie frech)?

Chris riss sich abrupt zusammen.

Chris: Was? Ich? Nein, also...

Hermine kiecherte nur, packte seine Hand und zog ihm im Schnellauf zum Schloss.

Hermine: Machen wir lieber das wir reinkommen.

Ihre langen braunen Haare wehten vor ihm im Wind, völlig durchnässt. Ein paar Tropfen liefen ihren Hals hinunter, in ihren Nacken.

Chris bemerkte eine peinliche Beule in seiner Lendengegend und war froh das Hermine ihm den Rücken zugekehrt hatte.

Sie schlichen sich rauf in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum und schafften es, nicht von Filch bemerkt zu werden. Die Party war schon so gut wie Zuende, nur noch Harry, Ron, Ginny und Neville waren da.

Ginny: Wir hatten uns schon gefragt, wo ihr seid.

Ginny zog ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn nacheinander auf Hermine und Chris und sagte einen Zauberspruch, der im nu das Wasser aus ihren Klamotten sog und sie wieder trocken waren als wären sie nie draussen, im ströhmenden Regen gewesen.

Chris: Danke, Ginny.

Ginny: Keine Ursache. Also, wo wart ihr?

Hermine wurde wieder rot und stammelte.

Hermine: Nun, wir.. Also..

Harry unterbrach die peinliche Situation mit einem lauten Gähnen.

Harry: Ich denke ich werde mal Schlafen gehen. Ginny?

Ginny: Hm? (sie starrte immernoch Hermine und Chris an)

Harry: Gute Nacht, Ginny.

Ginny sah zu Harry rüber.

Ginny: Oh, ja, gute Nacht Harry.

Wiederwillig ging Ginny ebenfalls schlafen.

Neville: Also, bis morgen dann.

Ron und Neville gingen ebenfalls und ließen Chris und Hermine alleine zurück. Ron sah Hermine einen Moment entgeistert an, sagte aber nichts.

Chris ging rüber zum Sofa vor dem Kamin und machte sich lang.

Chris: Ich hatte Ron ganz vergessen. Du.. Du hast nicht mit ihm geredet, oder?

Hermine setzte sich in den Sessel neben dem Sofa.

Hermine: Doch, hab ich.

Chris: Oh. Wirklich? Wann?

Hermine: Hm. Vor ein paar Wochen... Als ich vor dir weggelaufen bin.

Chris sah sie an.

Chris: Das.. hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht.

Hermine schwieg.

Chris: Nun... Meinst du, die anderen..?

Hermine nickte.

Chris: Ja, ich denke auch sie haben sich was gedacht. Ich hoffe das heisst nicht, das Ron wieder anfängt zu denken ich wäre ein Todesser.

Hermine sagte immer noch nichts. Chris setzte sich auf.

Chris: Hermine?

Sie drehte ihren Kopf langsam, geistesabwesend und sah ihn an.

Chris: Wenn du.. Wenn du denkst, das es ein Fehler war, dann..

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, stand langsam auf und setzte sich zu ihm aufs Sofa.

Hermine: Ich wollte nur nicht, das es Ron so erfährt.

Chris fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, er dachte er hätte sie schon verloren, nach diesen wenigen Minunten. Er nickte.

Chris: Wenn nicht schon alle gegangen wären, hätte es niemand bemerkt das wir beide nicht da waren und ich denke auch nicht, als wir wieder zurück kamen. Aber.. Ich mein, wir sind nicht knutschend reingekommen oder so, sie wissen nicht unbedingt das wir..

Hermine schüttelte abermals den Kopf.

Hermine: Natürlich wissen sie es. Ginny weiss es. Sie liegt mir seit Tagen in den Haare damit das ich dir endlich sagen soll das ich dich... (sie wurde puterrot und brach ab) Nun und Ron wird es sich sicherlich denken. Mit der Prophezeihung und all dem. Und Harry.. Nun, Harry ist egal. Er liebt Ginny.

Chris: Er tut was?

Hermine nickte.

Hermine: Schon eine ganze Weile.

Chris: Aber.. Ginny liebt ihn doch auch!

Hermine nickte wieder.

Chris: Nun... Es mag sich dumm anhören, aber.. Warum sind sie dann nicht zusammen? Warum war er dann nicht sauer das ich mit ihr zusammen war?

Chris sah Hermine bei der Erwähnung von seiner Beziehung zu Ginny kurz zusammenzucken.

Chris: Tut mir leid.. Ich..

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

Hermine: Es ist meine Schuld, ich hätte dir sagen sollen, was... Was ich für dich empfinde. Nun, also Harry.. Du weisst ja, die ganze Sache mit Voldemort. Es gibt wirklich eine Menge Gründe. Einer ist, das er Ginny nicht in Gefahr bringen will, ich meine, klar, Voldemort würde sicher gerne Harrys Freundin gegen ihn benutzen und Harry würde natürlich für sie sterben, wer immer sie auch ist, ohne nachzudenken. Er will sie nicht in Gefahr bringen. Und dann.. Warum er nicht auf dich sauer war... Ich denke, Harry fühlt sich immernoch minderwertig. Er meint er habe es nicht verdient überhaupt Freunde zu haben, warum sollte er dann Ginny verdient haben. Er will nur das sie glücklich ist, mit jemanden durch den sie nicht zur Zielscheibe wird.

Chris zersauste sein Haar.

Chris: Meine güte ist das alles kompliziert.

Hermine seufzte.

Hermine: Ja, das ist es... Ich denke wir sollten auch schlafen gehen,

Chris nickte. Sie standen auf und gingen in richtung Schlafsääle. Hermine gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund und verschwand in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Chris sah ihr noch eine Weile nach und ging dann auch Schlafen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter und der unendliche Kampf**

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter und alle Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ggf. Ihren Publishern. Dies ist eine Fan-Geschichte, mit der kein Geld gemacht wird. Eine Verletzung der Rechte Dritter ist nicht gewollt.

**Kapitel 7**

Harry: Oh verdammt, wir kommen zu spät zum Unterricht.

Er schwang sich aus dem Bett und schüttelte Ron.

Ron: Was? Gibts Frühstück.

Chris gähnte laut und setzte sich auf.

Chris: Nein, das Frühstück ist schon vorbei Ron.

Ron: Wir haben das Frühstück verpasst!?!?

Harry und Chris sahen sich an und lachten. Das war natürlich Rons einzige Sorge. Dann machten sie sich schnellstens fertig und rannten durch die Korridore zum Verwandlungs Klassenzimmer. Sie öffneten die Tür und sagten gemeinsam

Alle: Entschuldigung, Professor McGonagall, wir haben verschlafen.

Professor McGonagall warf den Dreien tadelnde Blicke zu, aber da sie scheinbar wusste das die Feier für das gewonnene Quidditch Spiel daran Schuld war, zog sie ihnen keine Punkte ab. Die Drei setzten sich schnell, Chris wie immer neben Hermine, die den Kopf schüttelte.

Hermine: Seid froh das sie euch keine Punkte abgezogen hat, ihr Langschläfer.

Ron: Das sind wir, wir wurden schon genug bestraft. Kein Frühstück...

Und wie aufs Wort, knurrte Rons Magen beängstigend. Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

Professor McGonagall räusperte sich.

Professor McGonagall: Nun, wie sie sicherlich alle wissen, bin ich ein Animagi.

Um ihre Worte zu untermalen, verwandelte sie sich kurz in eine Katze und wieder zurück, in weniger als einer Sekunde. Einige Schüler die es noch nicht gesehen hatten, öffneten weit die Münder.

McGonagall: Wir wollen heute das Thema Animagi ansprechen. Da einige von Ihnen Volljährig sind und die Anderen es bald sein werden, können sie mit der Ausbildung zum Animagi beginnen, wenn sie möchten und sich registrieren lassen. Warum muss man sich registrieren, als Animagi?

Hermine streckte ihre Hand aus. McGonagall nahm sie dran.

Hermine: Ein Animagi ist gesetzlich verpflichtet sich registrieren zu lassen, da er in besonderen Situationen eine Gefahr für die normalen Zauberer darstellen kann. Ein Animagi der sich, sagen wir mal, in eine Fliege verwandeln kann, wäre ein zweifellslos perfekter Spion.

McGonagall nickte.

McGonagall: Richtig, Hermine. 10 Punkte für Gryffindor. Es gibt immer wieder unregistrierte Animagi, wenn sie jedoch erwischt werden, ohne registriert zu sein, so drohen bis zu 5 Jahre in Askaban. Es ist daher von äusserster Wichtigkeit, sich registrieren zu lassen. Nun, wir haben, ausser mir selbst, noch einen registrierten Animagi in dieser Klasse und ich würde ihn bitten, der Klasse die Verwandlung zu demonstrieren. Ich denke, seine animagi Form ist etwas eindrucksvoller als meine.

Die Schüler sahen sich verwundert um. Wer war dieser andere Animagi von dem sie sprach? Es musste ein Schüler sein, ausser Professor McGonagall war kein Lehrer anwesend.

Chris stand auf und ging langsam, die Blicke der Schüler auf sich spürend, zu Professor McGonagall. Hermine klappte der Mund auf. Warum hatte er ihr nichts davon gesagt?

McGonagall: Nun los, Mr. Stevenson.

Chris nickte und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde, stand dort ein Gepard wo eben noch Chris war und ließ ein Ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen hören. Einige der Mädchen aus der ersten Reihe zuckten zurück. McGonagall lächelte.

McGonagall: Haben sie keine Angst. Ein Zauberer übernimmt zwar die Instinkte des Tieres in das er sich verwandelt und da sein Gehirn kleiner wird, verhält er sich auch mehr wie das Tier als wie ein Mensch, jedoch kann er sich problemlos kontrollieren. Nur zu, streicheln sie ihn (sagte sie zu Lavender und Katie).

Die beiden Mädchen streckten zaghaft eine Hand zu der großen Katze aus und streichelten sie hinterm Kopf. Chris fing an zu Schnurren. Die beiden Mädchen giggelten und sagten sachen wie "Süß" und "so schön". Hermine rümpfte die Nase, sie war sichtbar eifersüchtig, das ihr Freund von zwei Mädchen betätschelt wurde und es ihm scheinbar gefiel.

McGonagall: Nun, wer kann mir sagen, in was für ein Tier Chris sich verwandelt hat?

Keine Hand ging in die Höhe, nicht einmal Hermines, sie zögerte. Dann streckte Seamus die Hand aus. McGonagall nahm ihn dran.

Seamus: Ein Schwarzer Panther, also ein Leopard?

McGonagall nickte.

McGonagall: Fast. Er ist ein Gepard. Geparden und Leoparden sind sich sehr ähnlich, mit dem Unterschied das Geparden 120 km/h statt der für einen Leoparden üblichen 60 km/h erreichen können. (einige der Schüler sahen verblüfft drein). Sie haben dünnere und längere Beine. Nun, normalerweise gibt es nur bei Leoparden sogenannte "Schwarze Panther", aber Chris ist ein Sonderfall, da er nicht nur Animagi, sondern auch ein Metamorph ist und daher in seiner Menschlichen und auch, da er keinen Zauber braucht, in seiner Tierform, zum Beispiel seine Haare oder sein Fell beliebig ändern kann und ihm schwarz eher zu zu sagen scheint.

Jetzt klappte allen der Mund auf. Animagi und Metamorph? Das hatte noch keiner von ihnen gehört.

Hermine streckte ihre Hand aus.

Hermine: Ich habe noch nie von jemandem gehört, der Animagi und Metamorph sein kann, ist das nicht sehr unüblich?

Die große Katze schien ihr die Zunge rauszustrecken, was Parvati und Lavender zum Kiechern brachte, es sah schon ziemlich unwirklich aus, wie diese Raubkatze ihre Zunge rausstreckte, wie ein Mensch es tun würde.

McGonagall: In der Tat. Sie können sich wieder setzen, Mr. Stevenson.

Chris sprang mit einem Satz vor Hermines Pult und verwandelte sich noch vor dem Aufprall mit dem Boden wieder zurück und setzte sich dann auf seinen Stuhl. Hermine sah weg.

Hermine: Angeber...

McGonagall: Es ist wirklich sehr selten, dass ein Metamorph, welches ein angeborenes Talent ist, auch noch das Talent zum Animagi hat. In der ganzen Geschichte der Zauberei sind soweit ich weiss nur drei Fälle vermerkt. Aber wir wollen uns heute auf den Animagi konzentrieren, zu den Metamorphs kommen wir ein andern mal.

Hermine wechselte während des gesamten Unterrichts kein Wort mit Chris und ignorierte ihn gänzlich. Ron und Harry jedoch waren verblüfft.

Als sie nach der Stunde aus der Klasse kamen, überschlugen sie sich gegenseitig mit Worten.

Ron: Das ist ja abgefahren! Du kannst wirklich 120 km/h pro Stunde laufen? (Chris nickte) Und ein Metamorph bist du auch noch.

Harry: Meint ihr, wir sollten uns auch zum Animagus Training anmelden?

Ron: Auf jeden Fall! Wann hat McGonagall gesagt ist die erste Stunde? Nächsten Mittwoch?

Harry nickte.

Harry: Ist es schwer zu lernen?

Chris: Es geht, aber nicht jeder kann es. Wenn du das Talent dafür hast dann ist es eigentlich kein Problem, so lange man nicht aufgibt. Aber du musst es schon in dir haben.

Hermine sagte immernoch nichts.

Ron: Was ist denn mit dir, Hermine?

Hermine: Ach.. Nichts. Ich muss in die Bibliothek. Bis später

Und so lief sie davon. Chris schüttelte den Kopf.

Andrea: Rate wers ist

Sie hielt Chris von hinten die Augen zu, wie schon einmal, an seinem zweiten Tag in Hogwarts.

Chris: Hey, Andrea.

Sie lächelte und ließ ihn los.

Ron begann sofort damit sie anzustarren.

Harry: Hi.

Chris: Was machst du hier?

Andrea: Och, ich komme grad aus dem Zaubertrank unterricht. Hast du vielleicht Lust mit mir ein wenig nach Draussen zu gehen? (fragte sie Chris)

Chris: Nein, sorry. Ich muss in die Bibliothek. Aber nimm doch Ron und Harry mit (er nickte zu den Beiden)

Andrea: Oh, okay.. Dann bis ein andern mal.

Chris rannte Hermine hinterher in die Bibliothek und ließ einen überglücklichen Ron mit Harry und Andrea zurück.

Er fand Hermine wie immer an ihrem Platz ganz hinten in der Bibliothek, vertieft in ein Buch. Er setzte sich neben sie und schaute ihr über die Schulter.

Chris: Animagi, Metamorphmagi und -

Hermine klappte ihr Buch zu, schob es von sich weg und starrte ihn mit wütendem Blick an. Chris schluckte.

Chris: Was ist? Warum bist du so sauer?

Hermine: Als ob du das nicht wüsstest. Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, das du ein Animagi UND ein Metamorph bist?

Chris seufzte.

Chris: Keine Ahnung, es ist einfach noch nie dazu gekommen. Wir sind gerade mal seit gestern zusammen, jedenfalls denke ich das, gesagt haben wir es nicht und die Verabschiedung gestern im Gemeinschaftsraum und die erste Stunde heute, sahen nicht danach aus. Jedenfalls, du hast mir auch einiges noch nicht gesagt. Ich weiss nicht mal wie deine Eltern heissen, zum Beispiel.

Hermine wurde ein wenig besänftigter.

Hermine: Ja, du hast ja recht.. Aber trotzdem. Es so zu erfahren..

Chris: Ich wusste nicht, das sie das Heute machen würde. Sie hatte mich schon vorgewarnt, aber nicht gesagt in welcher Stunde wir Animagi durchnehmen würden.

Hermine nickte.

Hermine: Und, naja.. Wie Lavender und Katie dich gestreichelt haben und du so geschnurrt hast..

Chris fing an zu Lachen.

Hermine sah ihn wieder böse an.

Hermine: Was!?

Chris hielt sich den Bauch.

Chris: Tschuldige.. Naja, was sollte ich machen, McGonagall hat gesagt sie sollen es tun und ich war ein Gepard, nicht ich selbst. Ich meine, du hast doch keine komischen, perversen Gedanken im Kopf, wenn du Krummbein streichelst, oder?

Hermine errötete.

Hermine: Natürlich nicht!

Chris: Siehst du. Ausserdem wars für mich auch nicht so toll. Es ist ein wenig peinlich da von allen angeglotzt zu werden. Katzen tragen keine Hosen, wie du vielleicht weisst und so ein Gepard hat ein ganz schönes Gehä-

Hermine haute ihn auf den Arm und war puterrot.

Chris: Sorry (grinste er). Nun ja, das Fell verdeckt einiges denke ich. Obwohl, es ist natürlich sehr kurz.

Hermine: Okaaay, anderes Thema bitte, ich will nicht daran denken das alle dein... Dein... Gehänge..

Chris lachte wieder.

Chris: Nun, es ist nicht wirklich meins. Meins sieht anders aus, glaub mir.

Hermine versteckte ihren hochroten Kopf zwischen ihren Händen und ließ ihn mit einem dumpfen knall auf den Tisch fallen.

Chris: Schon gut, schon gut, tut mir leid, ich red nicht mehr davon. Also, schon was über mich gefunden? (er zeigte aufs Buch)

Hermine: Ich hab nicht, ... Ich meine, ich wäre eigentlich nicht verwundert gewesen, etwas über dich in dem Buch zu finden, mit deinem ganzen..

Chris: Wo ich so ein großer, mächtiger Zauberer bin und alles?

Hermine nickte.

Hermine: Das bist du, du brauchst das garnicht so komisch sagen. Nein, aber ich wollte eigentlich etwas über die anderen drei Metamorph Animagi rausfinden von den McGonagall erzählt hat, ob sie auch so viele andere Fähigkeiten hatten wie du.

Chris: Hättest auch mich fragen können.

Hermine: Du kennst sie also?

Chris: Natürlich habe ich mich über sie informiert, als ich erfuhr wie selten meine Gaben sind, gerade im Zusammenspiel. Und um deine Frage zu beantworten, nur einer der drei hatte noch andere aussergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten.

Hermine: Und wer...

Chris schüttelte den Kopf.

Chris: Ich denke nicht das er will das es jemand weiss, sorry Her-

Hermine: Dumbledore, nicht wahr?

Chris: Was? Wie hast du- (er hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund) Ich habe nichts gesagt

Hermine: Nun, es war genug. Ich hatte immer angenommen das Dumbledore ein Animagi ist. Er, wo er doch so ein mächtiger Zauberer ist. Allerdings habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen, wie er zum Beispiel sein Haar blond färbte oder so etwas.

Chris: Nun, ich denke du hast ihn auch noch nie in seiner Animagus Form gesehen.

Hermine: Ja, das stimmt.

Chris: Es ist natürlich besser so, denn alles was der Gegner nicht weiss, ist ein Vorteil für ihn im Kampf. Allerdings, wird der Gegner natürlich genau wie du Schlussfolgern können. Aber natürlich ist eine Schlussfolgerung nicht so aussagekräftig wie ein handfester Beweis.

Hermine nickte.

Hermine: Aber, warum hast du es dann nicht auch geheim gehalten? Wo du doch auch in Gefahr bist...

Chris: Dumbledore hielt es auch für besser, aber ich wurde schon in Beauxboutons registriert, wo ich gerlent habe ein Animagi zu werden. Und ich habe einige Streiche mit meinen Metamorph fähigkeiten gespielt, also war das auch schon bekannt, bevor man es hätte geheim halten können. Ich meine, wozu sollte ich es auch? Ich habe eh nicht mehr viel Zeit... Es ist wie Dumbledore sagte, ich habe mich schon vor langer Zeit damit abgefunden, das ich...

Hermine nahm seine Hand und drückte sie fest. Sie küsste ihn.

Hermine: Bitte.. Sag das nicht andauernd.

Chris: Sorry.. Nun, da du jetzt nicht mehr die Bücher durchstöbern musst, hast du sicher nichts dagegen mich in den Schlossgarten zu begleiten, oder?

Hermine nickte. Sie hielt immer noch seine Hand und ließ sich von ihm aufhelfen. Dann gingen sie aus der Bibliothek, Hermine ließ seine Hand los und ging neben Chris her. Im Garten saßen sie sich wieder an ihre übliche Stelle und Chris steckte sich eine Zigarette an, Hermine saß neben ihm und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

Als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, sahen sie Ron und Andrea zusammen vor dem Kamin sitzen, vertieft in ein Gespräch. Hermine lächelte, stubste Chris an und zeigte auf Ron.

Chris: Nicht nur das.

Er zeigte auf Harry und Ginny die Arnold dem Minimuff zusahen wie er auf dem Tisch herumhüpfte. Sie saßen nebeneinander und Ginny hatte gerade kurz eine Hand auf Harrys knie gelegt und gelacht, sie dann aber wieder weggezogen als wäre nichts gewesen.

Hermine: Das ist großartig. Aber... Nun, wo gehen wir jetzt hin? Wir sollten sie nicht stören, oder? Vielleicht passiert noch was zwischen einen von ihnen...

Doch sie brauchten sich nicht entscheiden zu wem sie sich setzten würden, denn Andrea kam zu ihnen gelaufen.

Andrea: Hi Chris, ich muss leider los, bis morgen!

Und schon war sie wieder weg. Chris und Hermine setzten sich zu Ron, der sie breit angrinste.

Chris: Nun, ihr zwei scheint euch ja blendend zu verstehen.

Ron nickte eifrig.

Ron: Das tun wir, sie ist klasse. Und witzig! Wir haben uns super unterhalten. Wo wart ihr beide?

Chris: In der Bibliothek. Hermine wollte Animagi und Metamorphe nachschlagen...

Ron: Ah. Und, was interessantes gefunden?

Chris: Das brauchte sie nicht, ich hab ihr dann einiges erzählt, wo ich ja beides bin.

Ron lachte.

Ron: Ein lebendes Buch, das ist doch genau was für Herm-

Er brach jeh ab.

Ron: Naja... Wo ist Harry?

Chris grinste.

Chris: Guck mal hinter dich.

Ron drehte sich um und sah Harry und Ginny.

Ron: Oh.. Garnicht gemerkt das sie hier sind.

Chris: Hmm... Warum nur, warum nur..

Ron: Ich.. Also.. Andrea

Chris: Sie ist single Ron, viel Glück (er zwinkerte)

Ron: Was? Wir... Also, wir sind Freunde, nur Freunde...

Chris: Nun, das ist kein Hindernis, oder? Viel mehr, ein Anfang vielleicht?

Ron wurde rot und wollte protestieren aber strich sich dann durchs Haar.

Ron: Naja.. Ich weiss nicht, vielleicht.. Ich denke nicht das sie.. Ich bin nur Ron.

Hermine: Also für mich sah sie sehr interessiert aus. Und was soll das, "nur Ron". Du hast gegen Todesser gekämpft, Seite an Seite mit Harry Potter, du bist doch eigentlich sowas wie ein Held, oder nicht?

Ron wurde noch roter.

Ron: Nein.. Held? Harry, aber ich doch nicht..

Chris legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Chris: Schon gut, wir werden sehen was passiert.

Ron nickte und wollte dann gerade auf Harry und Ginny zugehen, als Hermine ihn am Arm packte. Ron drehte sich zu ihr und sah sie fragend an.

Ron: Was ist los, Hermine?

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe.

Hermine: Nun.. Also... Harry und..

Chris: Hmmmmmm, gut. Versuchen wir mal die Komplexität etwas runter zu schrauben. Komm mit Ron, wir müssen etwas wichtiges besprechen.

Chris zog Ron mit sich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum heraus in den nächsten leeren Klassenraum den er finden konnte, Hermine folgte ihnen und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Ron: Was ist denn los? Warum durfte ich nicht zu Harry und Ginny?

Chris: Harry... Ist dein bester Freund, oder?

Ron: Ja.. Klar, natürlich. Ich meine du bist auch ein guter Freund, Chris

Chris: Nein, schon gut Ron, um mich gehts nicht. Aber, du würdest sagen, das dir Harry viel bedeutet, oder?

Ron: Öhm... Naja, schon. Klar.

Chris: Und du findest sicher, das er korrekt ist, oder? Er ist ein guter Mensch, will nur das beste für seine Freunde? Du würdest ihm alles anvertrauen und er dir? Du würdest die Hand für ihn ins Feuer legen und all das? Und würdest für kein Geld der Welt eure Freundschaft aufs Spiel setzen?

Ron wurde langsam immer verwirrter.

Ron: Ja, ich.. Ich denke schon, aber was soll die ganze Fragerei? Was ist mit Harry?

Hermine biss sich wieder auf die Lippe.

Chris überlegte einen Moment.

Chris: Wärst du froh, wenn er dein Bruder wäre?

Ron: Ja, wieso nicht. Ich meine, sicher besser als Fred und George die einen ständig nur ärgern.

Chris: Du weisst, das deine Schwester ihn liebt. Seit Jahren, wie ich gehört habe?

Langsam wusste Ron wohin das ganze führen sollte und man konnte die Wut in ihm aufsteigen sehen.

Hermine: Ron, Harry liebt sie ebenfalls..

Ron: Dieser.. Dieser.. Vertrauensbruch. Hinterhältiger.. Messer in den Rücken. (stammelte er) Ich bring ihn um.

Er wollte gerade aus dem Zimmer stürmen, als Chris ihn mit einer Handbewegung 20 cm über den Boden schweben ließ und Rons Füße keinen Boden mehr berührten und in der Luft strampelten. Als er es bemerkte, richtete sich seine Wut auf Chris.

Ron: Lass mich sofort runter! Ich muss ihm wehtun!

Chris: Sie sind nicht zusammen, Ron.

Jetzt beruhigten sich Rons füße und strampelten nicht mehr wild umher.

Ron: Sind sie... Sind sie nicht?

Chris schüttelte den Kopf. Er ließ Ron wieder auf den Boden.

Ron: Aber.. Was soll dann das ganze Theater? Ich wollte ihn gerade umbringen, das ist mein Ernst.

Hermine: Ron, du Dickkopf. Genau das ist doch einer der Gründe warum er sich zurück hält. Er liebt sie schon seit einem Jahr, oder länger.

Ron: Oh... Hm. Einer der Gründe?

Hermine: Naja.. Du weisst doch.. Harry. Er denkt nicht das er sie verdient hätte, das er überhaupt Freunde verdient hätte. Und er will sie nicht in Gefahr bringen, sie wäre doch eine Zielscheibe für Voldemort.

Ron: Aber das ist doch Schwachsinn, Harry ist der beste Kerl den ich kenne, wenn jemand sie verdient hätte dann er!

Chris und Hermine lächelten sich an.

Ron: Oh.. Moment, so meinte ich das nicht!

Chris: Ach komm schon, Ron. Du kannst sie nicht ewig beschützen. Willst du das sie mit irgend einem Idioten ausgeht? Einem, der sie vielleicht sogar schlecht behandelt? Ich meine, du denkst doch nich, Harry würde sie jemals schlecht behandeln.

Ron: Nein.. Nein natürlich nicht.

Hermine: Es wird eh nichts passieren. Nicht so lange Voldemort da draussen rumläuft. Er würde sie niemals dieser Gefahr aussetzen.

Ron schwieg eine ganze Weile.

Ron: Das ist doch Schwachsinn. Meint er, jetzt wäre sie nicht in Gefahr? Sie ist ein Weasley, Blutsverräter. Und auch noch eine von Harrys besten Freunden, wie wir alle. Sie wäre nicht mehr gefährdet, als sie es ohnehin schon ist. Ich denke Voldemort würde uns alle gerne tot sehen. Ausser dich natürlich, Chris, er kennt dich noch nicht, oder?

Chris nickte. Hermine sah zu Chris.

Ron: Oh.. Sorry, Chris. Ich hatte vergessen.. Die Prophezeihung.

Chris tat es mit einer Hand ab.

Chris: Schon gut.

Hermine: Du kennst doch Harry, er ist manchmal genau so stur wie du. Er denkt er ist für alles verantwortlich was passiert, gibt sich an allem die Schuld, will alle Beschützen. Ich denke nicht, das er realisiert das es keinen Unterschied macht, ob sie mit ihm zusammen ist oder nicht. Warscheinlich verdrängt er es, das wir wegen ihm alle in noch größerer Gefahr sind als ohnehin schon und wer kanns ihm verdenken. Ich meine, er weiss es. Klar. Er ist deswegen schon ein paar mal halb zusammengebrochen, deswegen fühlt er sich doch so minderwertig, weil er meint, wir sollten nicht seine Freunde sein, weil wir wegen ihm sterben könnten. Aber trotzdem, er ist halt Harry.

Ron: Hmmmm... Vielleicht sollte ich mal versuchen mit ihm zu reden, was meint ihr?

Chris: Nun, das solltest du nicht wenn du ihn dann umbringen willst, falls du ihn umgestimmt kriegst.

Ron: Oh.. Ach ja... Guter Einwand.

Hermine biss sich wieder auf die Lippe. Ron schien mit sich zu kämpfen.

Ron: Oh, na gut. Ich werde ihn nicht umbringen. Ihr habt ja recht, ich weiss nicht wer besser für sie wäre als Harry. Ich habs gehasst als sie mit Dean Thomas zusammen war. Und.. Nun, es ist sicher nicht schlecht Harry Potter in der Familie zu haben..

Chris und Hermine lächelten breit.

Hermine: Oh Ron

Sie stürtzte auf ihn zu und drückte ihn kräftig. Ron war sichtlich überrascht und klopfte ihr auf den Rücken, nicht genau wissend was er tun sollte. Hermine ließ ihn los und ging etwas beschämt durch ihre Reaktion ein wenig zurück.

Ron: Nun.. Also, ich werd mit ihm reden.

Doch das war gar nicht mehr nötig. Als Ron, Hermine und Chris den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, sah Ron wie Ginny vornübergebeugt Harry auf die Lippen küsste. Harry hatte seine Arme auf ihrem Rücken und drückte sie an sich. Wenn nicht schon ohnehin alle im Gemeinschaftsraum auf das neue Paar starrten, taten sie es jetzt, denn Ron stürmte heran und Schrie.

Ron: DU!

Ginny: RONALD WEASLEY! WAGE ES JA NICHT!

Doch Ron beachtete sie nicht.

Hermine und Chris sahen sich verzweifelt an und dann wieder Harry, Ginny und Ron. Harry schluckte.

Harry: Ron.. Ich.. Es tut mir leid, wir..

Doch Harry konnte nicht zu ende sprechen, denn Ron packte Harry - und umarmte ihn Brüderlich und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.

Harry sah aus als hätte ihn ein Laster überfahren, doch das war nichts im Vergleich zu Ginny. Sie sah aus, als wäre ihr die gesamte Decke auf den Kopf gefallen.

Chris und Hermine fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

Chris: Er kann gut schauspielern.

Hermine nickte.

Hermine: Dieser Bastard, ich dachte mein Herz würde stehen bleiben.

Chris grinste nur.

Ron ließ Harry los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Ron: Nun, ich bin froh das ihr endlich zusammen seid. Es hat ja lange genug gedauert, meine kleine Schwester hatte doch schon so lange ein Fable für dich.

Ginny: Ron!

Doch sie konnte ihm nicht böse sein, denn Tränen liefen ihr die wange runter und sie stürtzte sich auf ihren Bruder und schmiss ihn fast um als sie ihn umarmte.

Ginny: Elender Bastard.

Sie drückte ihn.

Ginny: Danke, Ron.

Ron: Hm, kein Thema. Harry ist okay. Und wenn du ihn irgendwann heiraten solltest, hab ich einen neuen Bruder, also was solls.

Ginny piekste ihn und ließ ihn los.

Harry: Also.. Bist du nicht sauer?

Ron schüttelte den Kopf, dachte sich aber, das Harry froh sein konnte das Hermine und Chris ihn sich beiseite genommen hatten, sonst wäre das ganze sicher anders ausgegangen.

Harry atmete sichtlich erleichtert aus. Ron fing an zu lachen.

Ron: Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen, Harry, es sah aus als würdest du gleich ein ziemlich großes Drachenei legen.

Harry lachte ebenfalls.

Harry: Du sahst mörderisch aus, Kumpel. Ich dachte du würdest mich gleich in tausend Stücke zaubern.

Hermine und Chris standen jetzt bei ihnen.

Hermine: Das dachten wir auch, RON.

Ron kiecherte.

Ron: Was denn? War doch eine gute Show. Aber ich glaube, Ginny hat mir ein paar Rippen gebrochen als sie mich umarmt hat.

Er hielt sich die Seite und Ginny sah beschämt zu Boden.

Einige Stunden später war es für die Fünf Zeit ins Bett zu gehen. Ginny küsste Harry gute Nacht auf den Mund und Ron drehte angewiedert den Kopf weg.

Ron: Hey, nehmt euch ein Zimmer...

Harry und Ginny grinsten. Hermine ging auf Chris zu, voll hoffnungsvoller erwartung wurde er enttäuscht und bekam von ihr nur einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie küsste Ron ebenfalls auf die Wange und ging mit Ginny in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Er seufzte.

Chris: Hey, Harry. Was meinst du. Ginny ist eher eine leidenschaftliche Küsserin, oder? Viel Zunge, wenig Lippen.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. Aber dann bemerkte er das grinsen auf Chris Gesicht, er wollte nur Ron trietzen.

Harry: Oh.. Ja, und viel Hände. Das Ding was sie mit ihrer Zunge macht wenn sie-

Ron schrie.

Ron: Hört auf! Ihr...

Harry und Chris lachten.

Chris: Wir wollen dich doch nur aufziehen, Ron.

Ron: Jaja, macht weiter so und ich überleg mir das mit dem in tausend Stücke Zaubern vielleicht nochmal.

Die Drei gingen ebenfalls Schlafen und da sie keine Party gefeiert hatten, schafften sie es diesmal auch zum Frühstück.

Ginny setzte sich neben Harry und hielt seine Hand unter dem Tisch und gab ihm einen langen Begrüßungskuss. Chris sah sie neidisch an und blickte kurz zu Hermine, die es aber zu ignorieren schien. Also sah Chris auf seinen Teller und schmierte sich ein Brot. Ron schmierte sich gleich 2.


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter und der unendliche Kampf**

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter und alle Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ggf. Ihren Publishern. Dies ist eine Fan-Geschichte, mit der kein Geld gemacht wird. Eine Verletzung der Rechte Dritter ist nicht gewollt.

**Kapitel 8**

Nach dem Unterricht kam Hermine in den Gemeinschaftraum und suchte Chris.

Hermine: Hi Harry, Ginny. Habt ihr Chris gesehen?

Sie schüttelten den Kopf.

Ginny: Er ist nicht mit uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen, wir dachten er ist vielleicht mit dir in der Bibliothek verabredet gewesen.

Hermine: Oh.. Hm, na gut. Danke.

Sie setzte sich in die Kaminecke zu Ron.

Hermine: Du weisst auch nicht, wo Chris hin ist, oder?

Ron: Nein, ich dachte er wäre bei dir?

Hermine: Warum bist du nicht bei Harry und Ginny?

Ron wurde leicht rot.

Ron: Ähm.. Nun.. Ich.. Bei all dem Rumgeknutsche..

Hermine lachte.

Hermine: Oh Ron, du kannst ihnen aber nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen.

Ron: Schon klar, ich fühl mich nur nicht so wohl dabei. Wie das dritte Rad am Wagen... Wird zeit das ich mir auch eine Freundin besorge, was?

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe.

Hermine: Ron...

Ron: Schon gut Hermine, ich meinte nicht dich. Du empfindest nichts für mich, das ist okay. Ich denke, ich komme so langsam drüber weg..

Hermine: Hm.. Andrea?

Ron: Was? Ähm... Ich hab sie seit gestern nicht mehr gesehen.

Wie von Zauberhand kam Andrea just in diesem Moment und setzte sich zu Ihnen.

Andrea: Hey, Ron. Hermine.

Hermine: Hi

Ron: Oh, Hallo, Andrea.

Er wurde sichtlich nervös und Hermine grinste.

Hermine: Ich werd mal Chris suchen. Bis später Ron.

Ron nickte.

Hermine hatte es in der Bibliothek versucht und im Schlossgarten, an ihrem üblichen Platz, aber konnte Chris nicht finden. Wo steckte er bloß, fragte sie sich.

Sie sollte es erst spät am Abend heraus finden, als Hermine, Harry und Ron gerade ins Bett gehen wollten, der Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum schon völlig verlassen. Chris kam gerade durch das Portal und gradewegs auf sie zu.

Hermine: Wo warst du die ganze zeit?

Chris antwortete ihr nicht, sondern wandte sich an alle drei.

Chris: Ich komme gerade aus Dumbledores Büro und ich habe einiges erfahren, was dich Harry, am meissten interessieren dürfte.

Die Drei setzten sich in die Kaminecke und Chris begann zu erzählen.

Chris: Das muss absolut unter uns dreien bleiben, Dumbledore fand es keine gute Idee es euch zu erzählen, aber ich bin da anderer Meinung und habe ihn überredet.

Die drei hörten ihm gebannt zu, auch Hermine die eigentlich sauer war, aber es doch zu interessant fand, was Dumbledore erzählt hatte.

Chris: Ihr fragt euch sicher, warum Dumbledore Snape vertraut, wo er doch ein Todesser war.

Ron und Harry nickten eifrig.

Harry: Er hat es dir also gesagt?

Chris nickte.

Ron: Stark, er hat es niemandem sonst erzählt, auch niemandem aus dem Orden, das sagen Lupin und mein Dad.

Chris: Er hat es mir auch nur ungerne erzählt, aber er musste, weil er einen Auftrag für mich hat der damit zu tun hat, dazu aber später.

Chris sah Harry an.

Chris: Harry, du solltest dich jetzt wappnen. Ron, beschwöre ihm am besten einen Kotzkübel herauf, das wird unschön.

Harry sah ihn fragend an.

Chris: Snape war in deine Mutter verliebt, Harry.

"Er war was!!??" sagten Harry, Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig. Chris nickte.

Chris: Deswegen ist er ein Todesser geworden. Er hatte bei ihr keine Chance, wegen deinem Vater, er hat ihn immer lächerlich gemacht, Lily hat Snape anfangs noch verteidigt, da hat er sich warscheinlich in sie verliebt, aber später tat sie das auch nicht mehr. Snape wurde zu verbittert. Er wusste nicht mehr weiter, sein Leben war bedeutungslos ohne Lily an seiner Seite. Und er hasste deinen Vater Harry. Dafür das er das Leben hatte, was er sich so wünschte und natürlich auch weil der ihn immer gemobbt hat in der Schule.

Harry nickte bedauernd. Dieses Kapitel über seinen Vater würde er nur zu gerne vergessen.

Chris: Also, jedenfalls hatte sein Leben als Todesser wieder einen Sinn. Er musste nicht nachdenken, nur Befehle ausführen. Als Voldemort dann jedoch deine Mutter umbrachte, so brach es ihm das Herz, noch einmal. Das wollte er nicht. Er kam zu Dumbledore und wollte mit den Todessern und Voldemort, der die Liebe seines Lebens umgebracht hat, nichts mehr zu tun haben. Deswegen vertraut Dumbledore ihm. Wie er immer sagt, man soll die Macht der Liebe nicht unterschätzen, einer Voldemorts größter Fehler. Aber natürlich, hält Liebe nicht ewig und... Nun, Dumbledore hat in letzter Zeit Zweifel, ob Snape nicht vielleicht doch wieder zurück will zu den Todessern, jetzt wo Voldemort wieder an der Macht und Stark ist und vielleicht sogar gewinnt.

Harry: JA! Endlich. Du sollst ihn also beschatten? Beweise suchen, dafür das Snape wieder zu den Todessern will?

Chris: Exakt. Das führt uns zu dem Grund für Dumbledores Zweifel. Snape hat etwas vor ihm versteckt. Einen Brief, den er vor einigen Tagen bekommen hat. Dumbledore hat zufällig gesehen wie Snape diesen Brief bekommen hat und er fand, das Snape sich verdächtig verhalten hat, als Dumbledore ihm nach dem Brief fragte. Dumbledore hat es soger mit Leglimentik versucht, aber Snape ist ein ziemlich guter Okklument, selbst Dumbledore schaffte es nicht in seine Gedanken zu sehen. Jedenfalls wollte Snape ihm diesen Brief partout nicht zeigen. Es muss nichts heissen, klar, aber es ist natürlich verdächtig und ich denke es ist nur eine der Sachen die Dumbledore dazu bewegt haben, Snape über die Jahre nicht mehr völlig zu vertrauen. Unter anderem, wie sehr er die Slytherins verhätschelt, mies zu allen anderen ist, zu Harry natürlich, wie gut er sich mit Draco Malfoy versteht und seinem Vater Lucius, welcher ja bekannterweise ein Todesser ist. Aber das hat er nicht gesagt, ich nehme es nur an, er müsste ja wirklich blind sein wenn er das alles übersehen würde, ich bin noch nicht so lange hier und habe das schon mitbekommen. Ich soll mich jedenfalls in Snapes Büro schleichen und nach diesem Brief suchen. Möglichst mit einem Trick. Snapes Büro ist ziemlich gut gegen Einbrüche geschützt, Dumbledore war sich nicht sicher ob selbst ich die Tür aufbekommen würde und es könnte natürlich ein Alarmfluch ausgelöst werden oder sowas, wer weiss was Snape da alles drin hat.

Harry: Aber wie sollst du den richtigen Brief finden? Er hat doch sicher einige Briefe in seinem Büro.

Chris nickte.

Chris: Nun, zwei Möglichkeiten. Es ist der der am sichersten Versteckt ist, oder am offensichtlichsten herum liegt.

Ron: Der am offensichtlichsten herum liegt?

Chris: Klar. Jemand der nach etwas sucht, würde doch annehmen, das das was jemand geheim halten will besonders gut versteckt ist, oder nicht? Jemand schlaues könnte sich da denken, dieser jemand würde sicher nichts registrieren was einfach so offen für jeden zu sehen herum liegt, wo es doch wichtig ist das es keiner findet. Ich meine, wenn wir Pech haben, hat er den Brief einfach vernichtet. Aber versuchen muss ich es trotzdem.

Hermine: Und, schon eine Idee wie du herein kommst?

Chris: Nein, noch nicht, ich komm wie gesagt erst gerade aus seinem Büro. Ich denke mir wird morgen was eigefallen sein. Sonst versuch ichs halt erstmal mit dem Einbrechen.

Ron: Aber was ist, wenn du erwischt wirst? Dann muss Dumbledore dich doch rausschmeissen, oder vielleicht bringt Snape dich auch einfach um. Ich meine, wenn er wirklich wieder für V-Voldemort arbeitet?

Chris: Nun, das ist kein Problem. Wie ihr wisst, kann ich mein Leben eh vergessen (Hermine zuckte zusammen aber Chris ignorierte es), also macht es da auch nichts aus ob Snape mich umbringt oder Voldemort, oder ob ich von der Schule fliege.

Ron und Harry schluckten. Hermine bekam glasige Augen.

Chris: Hey, ist doch in ordnung. Ich meine, mein Tot sichert mir auf jeden Fall einen Platz in den Geschichtsbüchern. Der Junge der dem Auserwählten half Voldemort zu töten, oder so etwas.

Hermine liefen Tränen aus den Augen, sie sprang auf und rannte die Treppe hoch in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Chris tat als wäre nichts geschehen. Harry und Ron sahen ihr nach.

Chris: Nun, wir sollten jetzt auch schlafen denke ich.

Er ging hoch in den Jungenschlafsaal und einen Moment später folgten ihm Harry und Ron.

Am nächsten Tag, beim Frühstück, ignorierte ihn Hermine nicht nur, sondern saß auch nicht mehr neben ihm, sondern auf der anderen Seite, neben Ginny. Chris war es egal, sie tat ja eh so als wären sie nicht zusammen. Er war sauer auf sie. Ginny warf ihm die ganze Zeit böse Blicke zu. Klar, Hermine hatte sich bestimmt bei Ginny ausgeheult gestern Nacht, dachte Chris. Nun, Ginny kennt die andere Seite der Geschichte nicht, sie würde es sicher verstehen, dachte er.

Später, im Zaubertränke Unterricht.

Snape: Ruuuuhe!

Snape wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab auf dem Weg zu seinem Pult als er in die Klasse kam und schloss damit die Vorhänge, sodas es noch dunkler im Kerker wurde als ohnehin schon. Nur noch Kerzenschein spendete Licht. Snape benutzte noch einmal seinen Zauberstab und ein Rezept für einen Zaubertrank erschien an der Tafel.

Snape: Wer kann mir sagen, wofür man diesen Zaubertrank benötigt, dessen Name "Skele-Wachs" ist?

Harry zeigte auf. Er hatte diesen Zaubertrank einnehmen müssen, nachdem Gilderoy Lockhart ihm alle Knochen aus seinem Arm gezaubert hat.

Snape sah verblüfft zu Harry.

Snape: Harry Potter weiss etwas, wie ungewöhnlich.

Harry ignorierte es und knirschte nur mit den Zähnen.

Harry: Skele-Wachs wird benutzt um Knochen wieder nachwachsen zu lassen, Sir. Es ist jedoch sehr schmerzhaft.

Snape: Ah, ich erinnere mich. So.. Ungeschickt, wie sie Quidditch spielen, mussten sie sich einmal alle Knochen in ihrem Arm nachwachsen lassen, nicht wahr?

Harry wollte ihn verhexen, aber hielt sich zurück.

Harry: Ja, Sir. Das musste ich.

Snape: Nun.. Können sie uns auch sagen, welche Zutaten der Trank enthält, Potter?

Snape stellte sich vor die Tafel damit Harry es nicht ablesen könnte.

Snape: Nun? Es stand eben noch an der Tafel. Na.. Ja.. Ich dachte mir, das sie es nicht wüssten. Berühmtheit ist eben doch nicht alles, nicht wahr Mr. Potter?

Chris hatte eine Idee.

Chris: Wissen sie es denn?

Snape drehte sich zu Chris und funkelte ihn an. Hermine hielt erschrocken die Luft an. Was dachte sich Chris nur dabei.

Snape: Mr. Stevenson. Ich denke nicht, das ich ihnen das Wort erteilt habe.

Chris: Sehr aufmerksam, Sir. Das haben sie wirklich nicht. Dennoch haben sie gehört, was ich gesagt habe. Ich finde es nur gerecht, wenn sie Harry als Dummkopf darstellen, das sie beweisen, das sie was besseres sind, meinen sie nicht auch? Also, kennen sie die Zutaten auswendig, Sir?

Snape kochte vor Wut. So eine Unverschämtheit hatte sich noch nie jemand getraut, in seiner gesamten Laufbahn als Lehrer. Harry zischelte zu Chris, er solle aufhören, es wäre schon okay, er brauche ihn nicht zu verteidigen.

Snape: Was erlauben sie sich (er spuckte fast bei jedem Wort)! 50 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor. Nachsitzen, heute Abend. Und ich werde dem Schulleiter von ihrem Benehmen berichten.

Chris: Tun sie das, Sir, ich werde ihm ebenfalls von Ihrem Benehmen berichten. Und ich denke nicht, das Dumbledore 50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor als gerechtfertigt finden wird.

Das brachte das Fass zum überlaufen. Harry dachte Snape würde jeden Moment einen Fluch auf Chris hetzen. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe das es schmerzte.

Snape: RAUS AUS MEINEM KLASSENRAUM! RAUS!

Chris stand auf.

Chris: Mit Vergnügen.

Snape: RAUS!

Chris schnappte sich seine Schultasche und ging aus dem Klassenraum, die ungläubigen Blicke der anderen Schüler auf ihn gerichtet.

Sie sahen Chris erst in der Pause nach der Doppelstunde Zaubertränke wieder. Hermine ging nicht mit zu ihm, sie verschwand in die Bibliothek.

Ron: Oh man. Das war der Wahnsinn, du musst echt lebensmüde sein. Snapes Gesichtsausdruck... Ich wollte ihn auch immer schon zurecht weisen, aber ich hätte nie gedacht das es wirklich mal jemand tut.

Harry: Chris, das war völlig verrückt. Snape wird dich jetzt mehr hassen als mich und glaub mir, das soll schon was heissen. Warum hast du das gemacht?

Chris grinste nur.

Chris: Ein Geistesblitz. Wie komme ich in Snapes Büro, ohne einzubrechen? Nachsitzen.

Ron und Harry starrten ihn an. Er hatte einen Punkt.

Harry: Aber wie willst du den Brief suchen, wenn Snape dich die ganze Zeit beobachtet?

Chris: Das habe ich schon mit Dumbledore besprochen. Er wird Snape zu sich ins Büro rufen, wegen einer wichtigen Angelegenheit, natürlich erfunden. Das dürfte mir einige Minuten Zeit geben mich umzusehen. Und die 50 Punkte Abzug, kann Snape sich abschmieren. Da ich ihn nicht beleidigt habe, sondern nur im Unterricht dazwischen geredet und etwas gesagt habe das ihm nicht gefiel, rechtfertigt das nicht einen so hohen Abzug. Das Nachsitzen reicht da völlig aus ( er zwinkerte ).

Ron: Es war trotzdem ganz schön bescheuert. Aber cool (er grinste auch). Das werden sich die Leute noch in Jahren erzählen, oh man und ich war dabei.

Später am Abend, in Professor Snapes Büro.

Chris klopfte an die Tür.

Snape öffnete sie und ließ ihn rein.

Snape: Mitkommen.

Chris: Ihnen auch einen guten Abend, Sir.

Snape warf ihm einen drohenden Blick zu, aber Chris lächelte nur.

Snape führte ihn in sein Hinterzimmer, wo die Zaubertrankvorräte gelagert wurden. Es war ein völliges durcheinander. Scheinbar hatte Snape hier drin gewütet, wegen seinem Ärger über Chris. Chris musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, das er ihn so in Rage gebracht hatte.

Chris: Hatten wir einen kleinen.. Unfall, Sir?

Snape: Treiben sie es nicht zu weit, Stevenson.

Chris: Tut mir leid, Sir, ich weiss nicht was sie meinen.

Snape trat auf Chris zu und stand direkt vor ihm.

Snape: Wenn es nach mir ginge, währen sie dafür von der Schule geworfen worden.

Chris: Nun, dann sollte ich froh sein, das es nicht nach ihnen geht, oder?

Snape begann fast schon wieder vor Wut zu kochen.

Snape: Zauberstab.

Chris: Tut mir leid, könnten sie bitte in ganzen Sätzen reden, Sir, ich verstehe sonst nicht, was sie von mir möchten.

Snape: Sie sollen mir ihren verdammten Zauberstab geben!

Chris: Na also, sie können es doch, Professor.

Chris gab ihm seinen Zauberstab.

Snape: Los, räumen sie auf. Alles. Sie können in den Büchern nachschlagen wie welche Zaubertrank Zutaten aussehen, alle müssen in die richtigen Fächer eingeordnet werden.

Es war eine Menge Arbeit. Ohne Magie, würde es stunden dauern. Warscheinlich bis zum Abendessen. Am nächsten Tag.

Snape schien das gleiche zu denken, denn jetzt grinste er böse.

Snape: Ich wünsche ihnen viel Spaß Mr. Stevenson und ich hoffe, das wird ihnen eine Lehre sein, einen Lehrer so zu behandeln.

Er ließ Chris alleine im Hinterzimmer zurück und ging durch die Tür in sein anliegendes Büro. Jetzt musste Chris nur noch warten das Dumbledore Snape zu sich rufen würde. Es dauerte zwei ganze Stunde. Es wäre sonst natürlich zu auffällig gewesen. Snape kam zu ihm rein.

Snape: Ich muss in das Büro des Schulleiters. Ich schließe mein Büro ab, versuchen sie also nicht abzuhauen. Und fassen sie nichts an ausser den Zaubertrank Zutaten, wenn ich rausbekomme das sie irgendetwas angestellt haben... Wie sieht es hier überhaupt aus, sie hatten schon zwei Stunden zeit, es sieht aus als hätten sie nicht einmal angefangen. Sie kommen hier nicht heraus, ehe sie nicht fertig sind, ist das klar? Und wenn es eine Woche dauert.

Snape ging mit wehendem Umhang aus seinem Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Chris stand vom Hocker auf auf den er sich gesetzt hatte, machte eine kurze Handbewegung und alle Zaubertrank Zutaten räumten sich von selbst in die richtigen Fächer und wieder in den Schrank.

Chris: Oh ja, ich habe meine Lektion gelernt, Professor Snape.

Er lachte und ging dann in Snapes Büro, ein einfaches Alohomora reichte für die Zwischentür aus, er hatte wohl nur die Vordertür zu seinem Büro richtig abgesichert, alles andere wäre auch unnötig gewesen, man musste schließlich durchs Büro durch um überhaupt ins Hinterzimmer mit den Vorräten zu kommen. Natürlich wäre dieses Hindernis trotzdem unüberwindbar gewesen für Chris, hätte er einen Zauberstab benötigt für den Zauberspruch um die Tür zu öffnen. Aber Snape wusste ja nicht, das er das nicht brauchte. Chris suchte ganze 5 Minuten ehe er den Briefumschlag fand, den Dumbledore ihm beschrieben hatte, mit dem gleichen Siegel darauf. Chris öffnete den Brief und las ihn schnell durch. Dann legte er ihn zurück, peinlich darauf bedacht ihn genau so hin zu legen wie er ihn gefunden hatte, ging wieder zurück ins Hinterzimmer und belegte gerade die Tür wieder mit einem Schließzauber, als Snape zurück kam. Dumbledore konnte ihn wohl doch nicht so lange aufhalten wie geplant. Er hatte Glück gehabt. Aber da Snape nur so kurz weg war, würde er wissen das Chris Magie benutzt hatte um die Sachen aufzuräumen, also riss Chris schnell ein paar Fächer mit Zutaten aus dem Schrank und ließ sie auf den Boden fallen und schon kam Snape herein.

Snape: Was ist das hier für ein Krach!

Chris: Tschuldigung, Sir, mir sind die Zutaten runtergefallen.

Snape rümpfte die Nase.

Snape: Sie sind genauso ungeschickt wie Potter.

Als er bemerkte das Chris schon die hälfte geschafft hatte, stieg wieder die Wut in ihm hoch. So leicht würde er ihn nicht davonkommen lassen.

Snape zeigte mit seinen Zauberstab auf die Regale und alle Zutaten und Fächer fielen wieder heraus und auf den Boden.

Snape: Wie.. Ungeschickt.. Von mir. Aufräumen, los.

Mit einem suffisanten Lächeln ging er wieder in sein Büro und schloss die Tür.

Chris setzte sich wieder auf den Hocker und wartete. Snape hatte nichts bemerkt. Zum Glück. Er wollte ja nicht wirklich von der Schule fliegen, oder riskieren das Snape ihn umbringen würde. Immerhin bestand ja noch die astronomisch kleine Chance, das sich doch noch alles zum guten Wenden würde und er überleben würde, auch wenn er nicht wirklich daran glaubte. Dumbledore, glaubte dies auch nicht. Das sah Chris an seinem Blick, jedesmal wenn er Chris ansah bekam er immer glasige Augen.

Chris machte ein kleines Nickerchen und wachte erst geschlagene vier Stunden später wieder auf, als es Mitternacht Schlug. Lange genug, dachte sich Chris und wiederholte den Zauber um die Zutaten wieder einzuräumen.

Er klopfte an die Tür und Snape öffnete sie kurze Zeit später.

Snape: WAS?

Chris: Sir, ich bin fertig.

Snape sah sich um. Er kontrollierte ein paar der Fächer, um zu sehen ob auch wirklich alles richtig eingeordnet war. Da er keinen Fehler fand, musste er Chris wiederwillig gehen lassen. Chris machte sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro.

Dumbledore: Da sind sie ja, wie ist es gelaufen? Ich konnte Snape leider nur kurz aufhalten, ich denke er war besorgt sie so lange alleine in seinem Büro zu lassen.

Chris setzte sich vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch.

Chris: Ich war gerade rechtzeitig wieder im Hinterzimmer um die Zutaten einzusortieren. Snape hat sein ganzes Hinterzimmer auseinander genommen. Vor wut nehme ich mal an.

Dumbledore: Verständlich, sie haben ihn zu tiefst beleidigt. Und ich kann es nur noch einmal sagen, es war töricht ihn so zu beleidigen.

Chris: Nun, immerhin hat es funktioniert, oder nicht?

Dumbledore: In der Tat, das hat es. Also, was stand in dem Brief?

Chris erzählte ihm alles und diskutierte noch fast eine Stunde mit Dumbledore, bevor er in den Schlossgarten ging um eine zu rauchen. Er hatte schon geschlafen, also musste er sich die Nacht irgendwie um die Ohren schlagen. Er schlief irgendwann dann doch nochmal ein, an den Baum gelehnt.


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter und der unendliche Kampf**

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter und alle Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ggf. Ihren Publishern. Dies ist eine Fan-Geschichte, mit der kein Geld gemacht wird. Eine Verletzung der Rechte Dritter ist nicht gewollt.

**Kapitel 9**

Hermine: Da bist du ja.

Sie setzte sich vor ihn.

Chris öffnete langsam die Augen und rieb sich dann den Schlaf aus eben diesen.

Chris: Mhmm, morgen.

Hermine: Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, Harry und Ron meinten du wärst nicht mehr in den Schlafsaal gekommen.

Chris wollte sich grade entschuldigen, aber dann fiel ihm ein das er ja sauer auf sie war.

Chris: Sorgen? Wie kommts? Ich bin dir doch sonst egal.

Hermine hob ihre Brauen.

Hermine: Was? Chris, was -

Chris: Na, du versuchst doch schon wieder mich loszuwerden. Ich dachte wir wären zusammen, aber du behandelst mich nicht anders als Ron auch. Du willst wieder, das ich aufhöre dich zu lieben, oder? So ist es doch.

Hermine packte die Wut, sie stand auf und schrie ihn an.

Hermine: Du dummes Arsch! Ich will doch nur nicht vor Rons Nase mit dir rummachen, wo er mich doch liebt. Er ist mein bester Freund neben Harry, verdammt. Er hat geheult als ich ihm gesagt hab, das ich nichts von ihm will. Meinst du mir gefällt das? Ich denk die ganze Zeit nur an dich. Verschwendung!

Sie stürmte davon. Chris sah ihr mit offenem Mund nach. Ron.. Wegen Ron hatte sie sich so verhalten. Warum hatte er nicht daran gedacht. Er verfluchte sich selbst. Chris ging nicht zum Unterricht, sondern in den Krankenflügel. Er hatte sich in der Nacht im Freien eine Erkältung eingefangen und hatte Fieber. Es hatte in der Nacht wohl geregnet und da er draussen geschlafen hatte, war er nur knapp an einer Lungenentzündung vorbei gekommen.

Nach dem Unterricht kamen Ron und Harry in den Krankenflügel, als Madam Pomfrey Chris gerade entlassen hatte und er schon auf dem Weg zur Tür war.

Harry: Hey, wie gehts dir?

Chris: Schon wieder gut, hatte nur ein bisschen Fieber.

Harry: Hattest du Erfolg gestern? (flüsterte er)

Chris nickte.

Chris: Nicht hier, kommt, wir reden woanders.

Sie gingen in ein leeres Klassenzimmer und Chris erzählte ihnen was gestern geschah.

Chris: Der Brief war von Lucius Malfoy. Ein Auftrag, für Snape, von Voldemort.

Harry und Ron starrten ihn an.

Ron: Also ist er wirklich noch ein Todesser!

Chris: Wieder ein Todesser. Normalerweise wäre der Brief kein Beweis, da Snape ja für Dumbledore Spioniert, aber da Snape Dumbledore den Inhalt nicht verraten hatte, ist es einer. Immerhin, sind wir jetzt vorgewarnt.

Harry: Vorgewarnt? Vor was?

Chris: Vor dem Angriff. Übermorgen. Er kommt. Voldemort.

Harry und Ron stöhnten laut auf. So früh hatten sie nicht damit gerechnet.

Chris: Snape sollte dafür sorgen, das er sich in Hogwarts einschleichen kann. Und nicht nur das. Er sollte Dumbledore vergiften, damit er aus dem Weg geschafft ist.

Harry: Wie soll Snape die Todesser nach Hogwarts schaffen?

Chris: Er hat einen Schrank im Kerker verhext. Der gleiche Schrank steht auch bei Lucius Malfoy, in seinem Haus. Er funktioniert wie so eine art Portal. Die Todesser werden einfach in Lucius Haus in diesen Schrank klettern und wie durch eine Tür in Hogwarts wieder rausmaschieren. Mitten in der Nacht, um Punkt 2 uhr. Alle würden Schlafen, Dumbledore wäre schon tot. Niemand der sie aufhalten könnte.

Harry und Ron schluckten.

Ron: Aber warum ist Snape dann noch nicht in Askaban? Dumbledore kann diesen Schrank doch sicher zerstören.

Chris schüttelte den Kopf.

Chris: Snape kommt noch früh genug nach Askaban, aber vorerst muss er in dem Glauben bleiben, keiner wüsste etwas von Voldemorts Plan und seiner Rolle dabei. Wenn Dumbledore einfach Voldemorts Plan vereiteln würde, würde Voldemort doch einfach irgendwann anders angreifen und dann wären wir nicht mehr gewarnt. Nein, wir müssen diese Chance nutzen und Voldemort eine Falle stellen. Es werden alle Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix bereit stehen und auf Voldemort und die Todesser warten. Die Schüler werden eingesperrt, um 12 uhr werden die türen mit einem unbrechbaren Fluch belegt, der erst in 6 Stunden wieder weg geht. Keiner kann rein, oder raus. Sie und..ihr solltet also sicher sein.

Harry: Aber, was ist mit der Prophezeihung? Ich..

Chris: Deine Prophezeihung sagt nur aus, das ihr nicht beide überleben könnt, das einer von euch sterben muss. Sie sagt keinesfalls aus, das du ihn töten musst, Harry. Nun, in gewisser weise schon. Sie sagt, du musst ihn töten, sonst tötet er dich. Aber es ist nur eine Prophezeihung. Eine mögliche Zukunft. Seit dieser Prophezeihung hat sich, dadurch das Leute von der Prophezeihung wissen, eine Menge geändert. Du stehst unter dem besonderen Schutz von Dumbledore und dem Orden. Meinst du, Dumbledore würde dich ohne von der Prophezeihung zu wissen so beschützen? Er hätte doch keine Ahnung davon, dass du überhaupt beschützt werden musst.

Ron: Was ist mit den Auroren? Die werden doch auch im Kerker warten, oder nicht?

Chris schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

Chris: Nein. Zu gefährlich. Voldemort hat seine Spione im Ministerium. Die Auroren werden gerufen, sobald Voldemort im Kerker eingetroffen ist. Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis sie kommen, der Orden muss Voldemort und die Todesser so lange in Schach halten.

Ron: Aber, es sind nur so wenige, sie können doch nicht eine Stunde lang Voldemort-

Chris: Um Voldemort wird sich Dumbledore kümmern. Der Rest vom Orden, muss sich nur mit den Todessern beschäftigen.

Ron: "Nur" mit den Todessern? Sie werden trotzdem in der Unterzahl sein. Wir müssen ihnen helfen. Mum, Dad, Fred und George, Bill und Charlie, sie alle sind im Orden, ich lass sie doch nich alleine gegen Voldemort kämpfen!

Harry nickte.

Chris: Mir gefällt das auch nicht. Aber Dumbledore hält es für die beste Idee, erstmal damit euch nichts passiert und dann... Damit sich die zweite Prophezeihung nicht erfüllt.

Harry: Oh...

Ron: Und was ist wenn nur ich, du und Harry gehen? Und Hermine in Sicherheit bleibt?

Chris: Ich werde auf jeden Fall gehen, ich bin Dumbledores.. Geheimwaffe. Voldemort weiss nicht, wie mächtig ich bin. Nichtmal Dumbledore weiss wie mächtig ich wirklich bin und manchmal weiss nicht einmal ich das. Nun, das bringt einem natürlich alles nichts wenn man Pech hat und von einem Fluch überrascht wird, aber ich werde so viele Todesser wie möglich ausser gefecht setzten, bevor das passiert. Ich habe einen speziellen Portschlüssel. Der Plan ist, das sich warscheinlich nach kurzer Zeit die meissten Todesser auf mich konzentrieren werden, da ich wenn alles glatt geht den meisten Schaden anrichte. Wenn das soweit ist, werde ich nur noch versuchen so lange wie möglich auszuweichen damit die anderen Ordensmitglieder die abgelenkten Todesser ausschalten können und wenn es nicht mehr geht, benutze ich den Portschlüssel und bin wieder im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, sicher mit euch anderen.

Ron: Sicher?? Du wirst als wandelnde Zielscheibe benutzt und das soll sicher sein?

Chris: Nun, ein Risiko gibt es natürlich immer, wir sind im Krieg. Aber wie gesagt, ich kann mich mit dem Portschlüssel jederzeit in Sicherheit bringen, wenn es brenzlig wird. Und mein Schildzauber ist auch nicht ohne. Hält natürlich kein Avada Kedavra ab. Aber so gut wie alles andere.

Harry: Das ist doch schwachsinn, wir kommen mit dir.

Chris: Ich kann euch natürlich nicht aufhalten, aber mir wäre es lieber, ihr würdet bei Hermine und Ginny bleiben. Wie gesagt, der Fluch an der Tür ist unbrechbar. Nur... Harry, du wirst es wissen. Wenn immer in der Muggel Welt etwas als unbrechbar gilt, wird es kurze Zeit später gebrochen. Warum sollte es in der Zauberer Welt anders sein? Eigentlich sollte auch überhaupt kein Todesser in die Nähe der Gemeinschaftsräume kommen, sie werden ja alle mit Kämpfen beschäftigt sein, aber trotzdem.. Ich hab kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache.

Sie diskutierten noch eine ganze weile, bis spät in die Nacht hinein. Um 11 gaben sich Harry und Ron dann geschlagen und verprachen Chris, sie würden im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum bleiben und die Tür bewachen.

Als die Drei in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, fanden sie nur Ginny. Sie stand auf als sie sie sah.

Ginny: Hi, Harry.

Sie küsste ihn kurz und Ron sah weg.

Dann funkelte sie Chris an.

Ginny: Und nun zu dir.

Chris hob eine Braue. Jetzt würde das unvermeidliche kommen

Chris: Oh, ich denke Harry hätte was dagegen wenn du mich küsst.

Ginny: Red keinen Quatsch. Sie ist den ganzen Tag wegen dir am Heulen gewesen, du mieser Schuft! Was stimmt nich mit euch Kerlen! Sorry Harry (sagte sie kurz).

Chris: Ich weiss.. Es war ein dummes Missverständnis.

Ron: Wer hat den ganzen Tag geheult?

Doch Ginny ignorierte ihn.

Ginny: Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das du so blöd bist wie Ron.

Ron: Hey!

Ginny: Nicht jetzt, Ron.

Chris seufzte.

Chris: Ich weiss, Ginny, ich weiss. Ich bin zu müde dafür. Du kannst mich morgen noch weiter beschimpfen, aber jetzt geh ich schlafen.

Er ging den Kopf hängen lassend in den Schlafsaal.

Ginny sah ihm verdutzt nach.

Ginny: Was ist mit ihm?

Als Ron und Harry ihr von Voldemorts Angriff erzählten und Chris Rolle als Geheimwaffe, klappte ihr die Kinnlade runter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter und der unendliche Kampf**

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter und alle Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ggf. Ihren Publishern. Dies ist eine Fan-Geschichte, mit der kein Geld gemacht wird. Eine Verletzung der Rechte Dritter ist nicht gewollt.

**Kapitel 10**

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück, warfen weder Ginny noch Hermine zornige Blicke zu Chris. Vielleicht, würde sie mir ja doch noch irgendwann verzeihen, dachte sich Chris. Nur hoffentlich, lebe ich dann noch um auch was davon zu haben.

Nach dem Frühstück schleppte sich Chris zum Alte Runen Klassenzimmer und setzte sich neben Hermine ohne sie anzusehen.

Er verstand die welt nicht mehr als er auf einmal ein paar Minuten nach Unterrichtsbeginn eine Hand auf seinem Bein spürte und er verstand sie noch weniger als er runter sah und bemerkte, das es Hermines war. Er sah sie an und sie sah ihn ebenfalls an. Sie formte die Worte "Ich liebe dich" mit ihren Lippen und Chris konnte nicht anders, ihm kamen die Tränen in die Augen. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, nicht jetzt und nicht heute. Er wischte sie schnell weg.

Professor Vektor: Mr. Stevenson, ist alles in Ordnung mit ihnen?

Chris: Ja, danke, Sir. Es ist alles okay. Ich bin nur noch etwas erkältet.

Das genügte dem Lehrer für alte Runen. Hermine nahm Chris Hand unter dem Tisch und drückte sie und Chris wollte nicht das sie sie jemals wieder loslassen würde. Und das tat sie auch nicht, zumindest bis zum Ende der Stunde. Er schwor sich sie nie wieder wütend zu machen, so lange er lebte, egal wie lange das noch sein mochte. Und wenn doch, würde er sich selbst einen Fluch an den Hals zaubern. Nachdem Hermine ihre Sachen eingepackt hatte und auch Chris fertig war zum gehen, nahm sie wieder seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich aus dem Klassenraum. Sie sah sich panisch um und Chris wollte fragen was sie hat, aber da zog sie ihn auch schon in einen der Geheimgänge, drückte ihn gegen die Wand und versuchte mit dem zweiten richtigen Kuss den sie hatten, ihren Rekord vom Ersten zu brechen. Als sie beide nach Luft schnappten und Hermines Kopf auf Chris Schulter ruhte, seine Händer immer noch um sie geschlungen, brach er die Stille.

Chris: Ich nehme an, du weisst mittlerweile von dem Angriff?

Hermine nickte auf seiner Schulter.

Hermine: Oh Chris... Ich will nicht das du die Zielscheibe spielst.

Chris strich ihr sanft über den Rücken.

Chris: Ich kann schon auf mich aufpassen.

Hermine: Versprichs mir...

Chris: Was versprechen?

Hermine: Das du morgen nicht sterben wirst.

Chris spürte wie Hermine zitterte. Sie weinte.

Chris: Hey... (er drückte sie fest an sich) Es wird schon schief gehen.

Hermine schluchzte.

Hermine: Versprich es mir, Chris.

Chris: Ich.. Ich kann dir nichts versprechen, ich werd alles versuchen -

Sie drückte ihn noch fester.

Hermine: Versprich es mir einfach, bitte Chris.

Chris seufzte.

Chris: Also gut. Ich verspreche es.

Hermine nahm den Kopf von seiner Schulter, wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und lächelte ihn an.

Hermine: Danke. Und wehe du hältst es nicht, glaub mir, du willst mich nicht erleben, wenn ich wirklich wütend bin.

Chris grinste.

Chris: Nein, das möchte ich nicht.

Er küsste sie und ging dann mit ihr zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde.

Die 5 Gryffindors, die von dem Angriff wussten, schleppten sich nur mühsam durch die Unterrichtsstunden. Es war einfach zu verrückt, hier herum zu sitzen als wäre es ein Tag wie jeder andere, wo doch morgen Nacht Voldemort die Schule angreifen würde. Sie konnten natürlich auch niemandem von den Anderen warnen, es wäre zu gefährlich, sie wussten ja nicht, wem sie wirklich trauen konnten.

Am schlimmsten, war es jedoch am nächsten Tag, in der Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. Da stand Snape vor seinem Pult. Snape, der sie alle verraten würde. Harry hätte ihm am liebsten an Ort und Stelle einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt, aber das ging natürlich nicht. Snape würde seine Strafe bekommen, er würde Lebenslänglich in Askaban bekommen. Aber Harry fand, das es nie früh genug sein konnte den gehassten Zaubertrank Lehrer loszuwerden. Er fragte sich, wie Chris so ruhig bleiben konnte, wo sich doch morgen die Prophezeihung erfüllen könnte. Natürlich, wenn alles nach Plan läuft, ist Hermine die ganze Zeit über in Sicherheit. Aber... Wann lief schonmal alles nach Plan. Harry sah unwillkürlich zu Chris, welcher es bemerkte und ihm nur müde zulächelte. Und dann sah er Hermine neben ihm und er wusste warum er so ruhig blieb. Sie hielt seine Hand unter dem Tisch. Harry fragte sich, warum er noch nicht gemerkt hatte, das sie zusammen waren. Klar, die Beiden versuchten es vor Ron zu verheimlichen, aber gerade heute hätte Ron etwas merken müssen. Hermine und Chris waren heute zu ausnahmslos jeder Unterrichtsstunde zu spät gekommen. Wenn Harry nicht alles täuschte, lag das daran das sie wohl an diesem Tag jeden einzelnen Besenschrank und Geheimgang von Hogwarts aufgesucht haben, um ein wenig... Zeit für sich alleine, zu haben. Harry konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln. Es klingelte und die letzten beiden Stunden waren zu ende. Die Schüler packten eifrig ihre Sachen zusammen und verließen Snapes Klassenraum und den Kerker. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Chris gingen mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen aus dem Kerker. Hier, genau hier, würde in wenigen Stunden Voldemort stehen und Chris, Rons Eltern und Brüder, Lupin, Dumbledore und viele andere, würden gegen ihn und seine Todesser kämpfen, bis die Auroren eintreffen würden.

Um 5 vor 12 standen Chris, Hermine, Ginny, Harry und Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Chris: Nun, ich sollte los.. Es wird gleich abgeschlossen.

Ron und Harry nickten wiederwillig.

Ginny: Pass auf dich auf Chris. Versuch nicht den Helden zu spielen...

Sie hing an Harrys Arm, klammerte sich an ihm fest.

Chris: Nun, wenn ich das hier überlebe, brauche ich ihn nicht mehr Spielen , oder? (ein leichtes grinsen zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab)

Hermine stand etwas abseits neben Ron, aber jetzt lief sie auf Chris zu und umarmte ihn so doll das ihm die Luft weg blieb.

Hermine: Vergiss nicht was du versprochen hast...

Chris strich ihr über den Rücken und küsste ihre Stirn.

Chris: Ich vergesse es nicht, Hermine.

Sie ließ ihn los und trat ein paar Schritte zurück, wischte sich kurz über die Augen.

Chris: Nun denn...

Er griff in seine Hosentasche, zog eine Zigarette und ein Feuerzeug heraus und zündete sich eine an.

Hermine: Man darf in Hogwarts nicht Rauchen... Ich bin Präfektin, weisst du? Ich müsste dir Punkte abziehen.

Chris lächelte. Ron und Harry glaubten nicht was sie sahen, sie würde ihm doch JETZT nicht wirklich Punkte abziehen um ihn zu bestrafen.

Chris ging durch das Portraitloch nach draussen. Kurze Zeit später kam McGonagall ihm entgegen, rümpfte die Nase beim Anblick der Zigarette, aber sagte nichts.

McGonagall: Die Anderen warten schon in Dumbledores Büro, ich werde kurz den Fluch auf die Tür sprechen. Wenn sie vielleicht helfen würden?

Chris nickte, zog seinen Zauberstab und sprach mit McGonagall den unbrechbaren Fluch der die Tür für exakt 6 Stunden ab jetzt verschließen würde. Die Tür glühte bläulich, das glühen wurde stärker und stärker bis es gleissend weiss war und dann in sich zusammenbrach und verschwand. Der Zauber war abgeschlossen. McGonagall sprach einen anderen Zauberspruch und das Portrait der fetten Dame verschwand. Die Tür dahinter war nicht von dem Rest der Steinmauer zu unterscheiden, so würde es nahezu unmöglich sein überhaupt die Stelle zu finden an der ein versteckter Durchgang war, ausser man kannte die Stelle in und Auswendig.

Chris und Professor McGonagall machten sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro, wo sie und der Rest vom Orden noch einmal alles Besprechen würden.

Zwei Stunden später, im Kerker.

Alle waren auf ihren Positionen und starrten gebannt auf den Schrank. Jeden Moment würden sie dort heraus kommen. Und dann öffneten sich die Schranktüren. Ein im schwarzen Umhang gehüllter Mann mit Kapuze über dem Gesicht stieg heraus und sah sich um. Die Mitglieder des Ordens hielten sich versteckt. Es müssten alle aus dem Schrank raus sein, bevor sie sich zeigen würden. Zumindest, bis Voldemort erschien. 10 Todesser kamen einer nach dem Anderen aus dem Schrank. Und dann kam er. Voldemort. Chris schluckte und eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Er drehte sich um und sah das es Dumbledores war, welcher hinter ihm Stand. Chris nickte ihm zu und sah wieder zu den Todessern. Dumbledore streckte seine Hand aus, drei weitere Todesser kamen aus dem Schrank. Ein Ball aus Feuer sammelte sich in Dumbledores Hand, zwei weitere Todesser kamen aus dem Schrank. Der Ball aus Feuer in Dumbledores Hand wurde größer und größer und dann schmiss er ihn in Richtung Schrank und vernichtete 2 Todesser die gerade noch aus dem Schrank klettern wollten, samt dem Schrank. Jetzt gab es für Voldemort kein Zurück mehr und nicht alle Todesser hatten es geschafft ins Schloss zu kommen.

Lucius: Eine Falle!

Die Todesser schwärmten aus und bildeten einen Halbkreis vor Voldemort. Chris spürte wie Dumbledore seine Schulter drückte und dann trat Dumbledore aus seiner Deckung ins Freie und ging den Todessern entgegen.

Voldemort schubste zweit Todesser beiseite und stellte sich vor sie.

Voldemort: Dumbledore.

Dumbledore: Tom (dumbledore nickte). Ich denke, du bist nicht nach Hogwarts gekommen um zu lernen?

Ein breites Grinsen zog sich über Voldemorts schlangenartiges Gesicht.

Voldemort: Nein. Ich bin gekommen um Harry zu töten, ein für alle Male. Ich dachte eigentlich, sie wären bereits tot, Dumbledore. Dann hat Snape versagt.

Dumbledore nickte abermals.

Dumbledore: Wir sind ihm auf die Spur gekommen, ja. Aber was Harry angeht, muss ich dich entäuschen, Tom. Er befindet sich an einem sicheren Ort und du wirst hier, solltest du dich nicht ergeben, sterben.

Voldemort begann zu lachen. Die anderen Todesser stimmten mit ein.

Voldemort: Du bist nur ein alter Mann, Albus. Ich werde deinem viel zu langem Leben, ein wohl verdientes Ende setzen.

Dumbledore: Du sagst das, als wäre es ein Nachteil ein alter Mann zu sein. Aber gut, lassen wir das. Nun, ergibst du dich?

Voldemort: Nein! Crucio!

Voldemort rief den Fluch und zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf Dumbledore, jedenfalls dahin wo Dumbledore eben noch stand, denn dort war er nicht mehr.

Voldemort: Komm raus! Du Feigling!

Die Todesser sahen sich um. Dann erklang Dumbledores Stimme, hundert meter weiter, schon fast am Ausgang vom Kerker.

Voldemort hechtete los und die Todesser folgten ihm, doch dann kamen von allen Seiten Flüche. Die Ordensmitglieder schossen aus ihrer Deckung auf die Todesser. Sie wollten sich gerade zurück ziehen, aber Chris stand hinter ihnen und Dumbledore vor ihnen, im Kampf mit Voldemort verwickelt. Es gab kein Entkommen. Drei Todesser schrien Expelliarmus und zeigten mit ihren Zauberstäben auf Chris, doch er hielt eine Hand hoch und hatte Protego gerufen, bevor die drei Flüche ihn erreichten und an seinem Schildzauber abprallten. Mit der anderen Hand, welche seinen Zauberstab hielt, rief er währenddessen nacheinander Stupor, Stupor, Petrificus Totalis. Einer der Todesser wurde von dem Stupor getroffen und fiel bewusstlos zu boden. Der zweite Stupor verfehlte sein Ziel, da der Todesser sich hinter dem mit dem Körperlehmungszauber erstarrten Todesser versteckte. Chris sprang auf den erstarrten Todesser zu, machte eine Handbewegung und der Todesser wurde wie von einer unsichtbaren Wand einige Meter durch den Raum geschleudert, samt dem Todesser der sich hinter diesem versteckt hielt. Noch in der Luft bekam der zweite Todesser einen Stupor von Fred, oder George ab, man konnte sie nicht auseinander halten. Er hielt einen Daumen hoch zu Chris gerichtet, doch Chris war schon mit den nächsten beschäftigt. Die Todesser warfen Flüche in alle Richtungen, für Zielen war keine Zeit mehr. Ein grüner Fluch, der Todesfluch, flog haarscharf an Chris Kopf vorbei, er hatte Glück. Die Deckungen der Ordensmitglieder hielten nicht mehr lange. Die Avada Kedavras rissen große Stücke aus den Steinsäulen. Eine der Säulen zerbrach in der Mitte, der obere Teil der Säule fiel zu Boden und begrub jemanden unter sich. Chris konnte nicht sehen wer es war. Er hörte einen der Weasley Zwillinge schreien und sah ihn auf die am Boden liegende Person zulaufen. Einer der Todesser nahm seine Kapuze ab, Lucius Malfoy. Er zielte mit seinem Zauberstarb auf Fred und schrie Crucio. Fred ging vor der von der Säule begrabenen Person zu Boden und war nur noch eine zitternde Masse. Chris musste ihnen helfen. Er beschwor mit beiden Händen einen blau glühenden Schild um sich und lief loß. Er rammte zwei Todesser auf dem Weg, sein Schild flackerte, aber zerbrach nicht. Die Todesser wurden weggerammt und einer von ihnen wurde noch bevor er auf den Bode fiel, von einem Fluch von einem der Ordensmitglieder getroffen. Lucius sah Chris aus dem Augenwinkel, drehte sich zu ihm und rief abermals Crucio. Chris Schild flackerte wieder, stärker, Lucius warf noch einen Fluch auf ihn und Chris schild zerbrach, aber das war egal, er war nahe genug. Chris rammte Lucius mit aller Wucht, so das dieser hinten über flog und 2 Meter über den Boden schlitterte. Jetzt sah er wer die Person unter der Säule war. Rons Mum, Mrs Weasley. Fred war zu ihr gekrabbelt. Er zitterte noch etwas und fühlte ihren Puls.

Fred: Sie lebt noch... Aber ihr Puls ist schwach.

Chris duckte sich und wich so einem Fluch aus den einer der Todesser hinter ihm auf ihn geschossen hatte. Er musste Mrs Weasley irgendwie hier rausbekommen. Er griff unter seinen Umhang und zog sich die Kette mit dem Medallion über den Kopf.

Fred: Was? Nein, Chris, den Portschlüssel brauchst du noch, sonst töten sie di-

Chris: Ich hab Ron versprochen auf euch aufzupassen

Fred: Aber-

Doch Fred konnte nicht mehr weiter protestieren, denn Chris hatte sich schon seine Hand geschnappt und die von Mrs Weasley, wickelte die Kette um ihre Hände und sie verschwanden. Der Portschlüssel würde sie in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum bringen, in Sicherheit. Madam Pomfrey war dort, sie sollte sich eigentlich um Chris kümmern, sollte er schwer verletzt den Portschlüssel benutzt haben. Sie würde Mrs Weasley vielleicht retten können.

Chris sah einen weiteren Fluch über ihn hinweg fliegen, doch er kam aus der anderen Richtung. Er traf einen Todesser der gerade Avada Kedavra auf Chris sprach, aber traf ihn bevor er den Fluch beenden konnte. Chris drehte sich in die Richtung aus der der Fluch kam.

Arthur Weasley: Danke, Chris.

Chris: Ich danke ihnen.

Chris stand auf und stürtzte sich wieder in den Kampf.

Im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ron: MUM! FRED!

Ron stürtzte auf die beiden zu als sie auf einmal vor dem Kamin erschienen, seine Mutter stark blutend auf dem Boden liegend, Fred über sie gebeugt ihre Hand haltend.

Hermine: Oh Gott, was ist passiert?

Madam Pomfrey ging ebenfalls schnell zu ihnen und kümmerte sich um Mrs Weasley während Fred ihnen erzählte was geschah.

Hermine: Aber wie will er jetzt zurück kommen?

Fred schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

Ron und Ginny hielfen Madam Pomfrey dabei, Mrs Weasley in den Schlafsaal auf ein Bett zu bringen. Einige der Mädchen wachten auf.

Lavender: Was ist los? Was macht ein Junge in unserem Schlafsaal?

Andrea: Ron?

Einige der Mädchen die aufgewacht waren zogen sich schnell die Bettdecke bis zum Kopf, bevor sie Mrs Weasley bemerkten, das Blut sahen und erschraken.

Ginny: Wir werden angegriffen. Voldemort ist hier.

Wenn sie der Anblick von Mrs Weasley nicht erschreckt hatte, dann das was Ginny gesagt hatte. Jetzt waren ausnahmslos alle wach. Ginny schickte Ron aus dem Schlafsaal, sie blieb bei Mrs Weasley. Ron ging wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum und kurze Zeit später folgte ihm Andrea.

Andrea: Ron?

Er drehte sich zu ihr.

Ron: Hi.

Andrea ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.

Andrea: Das ist deine Mutter da drin, oder?

Ron nickte nur und war überrascht das Andrea ihn umarmt hatte.

Andrea: Es tut mir so leid. Wie ist es passiert? Was ist überhaupt los?

Ron, Harry, Fred und Hermine klärten sie auf.

Andrea: Also sind wir hier sicher?

Die Anderen nickten.

Andrea: Aber Chris ist da draussen und kann nicht mehr zu uns?

Die Anderen nickten abermals.

Auf eimal erbebte das Schloss. Die Schutzwälle von Hogwarts waren gefallen.

Hermine: Oh gott, was war das?

Harry ging zum Fenster. Seine Augen weiteten sich.

Harry: Oh verdammter Mist.

Die Anderen stellten sich neben Harry vors Fenster. Wies scheint, hatte Voldemort damit gerechnet, das der Plan schief gehen könnte. Es strömten Horden von Dementoren und Todessern durch das Tor, welches in Schutt und Asche lag. Hinter dem Tor stand ein Riese. Harry hatte gehört das Riesen groß waren, aber Hagrid war gegen dieses Biest ein kleines Kind und selbst Hagrids Bruder Gwarp war ein ganzes Stück kleiner gewesen. Der Troll den er in seinem ersten Schuljahr gesehen hatte war ja schon groß, aber dieser Riese definierte groß auf eine erschreckend erstaunliche Art und weise, völlig neu.

Harry: Hagrid! Da unten. Er kommt gerade aus seiner Hütte!

Hermine klatschte sich die Hände ins Gesicht.

Hermine: Er wird doch nicht versuchen alleine gegen die zu kämpfen, oder?

Harry: Nein, guck, er läuft in den Wald. Er holt Grawp, seinen Bruder.

Ron: Hoffentlich kommen die Auroren bald...

Harry: Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee uns hier einzusperren. Wenn die schon das Schloss Portal niedergerissen haben, dann können die auch hier rein. Nur, wenn das soweit ist, kommen wir nicht hier raus.

Ron: Wir könnten die Besen nehmen!

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

Harry: Nicht alle von uns haben einen Besen und selbst wenn jeder noch einen mit auf seinem Besen nimmt, würden wir nicht alle Gryffindors hier heraus bekommen. Wir müssten alle an einen sicheren Ort bringen. Ich weiss nicht. Hogsmeade vielleicht. Wir würden es niemals rechtzeitig schaffen, hin und her zu fliegen um alle dorthin zu bringen und vielleicht sind sogar schon Todesser dort, oder.. Oder sie waren schon dort.

Ron: Aber wir können doch auch nicht hier rumsitzen und nichts tun. Wenn wir doch nur schon apparieren könnten, dann könnten wir schnell den anderen helfen und hierher zurükkommen wenn sie den Gryffindor Turm angreifen.

Hermine: Auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts kann man nicht apparieren, Ron, wie oft soll ich dir das denn noch sagen?

Ron: Ach ja.. Stimmt. Aber.. Wenn sie das Tor durchbrochen haben und die Schutzwälle die Hogwarts beschützen, ist dann nicht auch der Anti Apparier Schutz weg?

Hermine überlegte.

Hermine: Möglich wäre es. Ich könnte einfach versuchen mich zu apparieren, dann wissen wirs. Ich hab die Prüfung ja schon gemacht.

Harry: Ist es nicht gefährlich? Was passiert wenn man appariert und ein Schutzwall es verhindert.

Hermine: Nichts, es funktioniert einfach nicht. Also gut. Ich probiers.

Hermine konzentrierte sich, wünschte sich, sie würde nicht hier, sondern 2 meter weiter vorne stehen und apparierte. Jedenfalls wollte sie das. Was wirklich geschah, war das sie sich 2 Meter bewegte, aber in die andere Richtung und sehr unsanft gegen die Wand geschmettert wurde, das ihr der Rücken schmerzte. Harry und Ron schrien gleichzeitig und liefen zu ihr um ihr aufzuhelfen.

Hermine: Danke, es ist alles okay... Dumbledore muss zusätzliche Schutzzauber gesprochen haben, das ist nicht normal. Ein Glück das ich nicht versucht habe mich in einen anderen Raum zu apparieren, ich will nicht wissen was dann passiert wäre. Zumindest, heisst das das der Apparationsschutz wohl erst aufgehoben wird, sollte Dumbledore selbst sterben.

Harry und Ron schluckten.

Andrea stand immernoch am Fenster, doch dann drehte sie sich um.

Andrea: Wir.. Haben ein Problem.

Sie drehte sich wieder zum Fenster und ging Rückwärts ein paar Schritte zurück, auf das Fenster starrend.

Ron, Harry, Fred und Hermine sahen zum Fenster und sahen gerade noch wie ein riesiger Drache sein Maul öffnete und dann sahen sie nur noch einen großen Ball aus Feuer und Schutt von der zerborstenen Wand. Der Drache hatte ein riesiges Loch in die Mauer gerissen.

Sofort gingen die Vier hinter Sesseln und Sofas in Deckung und warteten, warteten und sahen Todesser auf Besen durch das Loch fliegen, drei Stück. Sie stiegen von ihren Besen und sahen sich im Raum um. Harry und die Anderen verständigten sich mit Handzeichen und sprangen gemeinsam aus ihrer Deckung hervor und schossen Stupor auf die Todesser. Zwei wurden getroffen, der Erste taumelte einen Schritt zurück, dann noch einen und fiel durch das Loch in den sicheren Tod. Der zweite knallte bewusstlos gegen die Wand. Der Dritte jedoch, schoss Flüche auf sie und sie gingen schnell wieder in Deckung. Da sie klar in der Überzahl waren und Deckung hatten, konnten sie ihn schnell bezwingen. Zwei weitere Todesser kamen reingeflogen und schossen noch im Flug. Ein Fluch hätte beinahe Hermine erwischt, aber das Sofa vor ihr hatte den Fluch abbekommen. Es fing Feuer. Sie wandte schnell einen Zauber an um das brennende Sofa zu löschen. Harry und die Anderen entledigten sich derweil der beiden Todesser. Und dann spürten Harry und die Anderen, wie all ihr Glück und alle frohen Gedanken aus ihnen herausgesogen wurden. Eine eisige Kälte durchflutete den Raum.

Noch bevor Harry sah wie der erste Dementor durch das Loch schwebte, schrie er "Expecto Patronum" und ein in geissendes Licht getauchter Hirsch brach aus seinem Zauberstab. Der Hirsch stürmte auf die Dementoren zu die schon durch das Loch in der Wand hindurch gekommen waren und riss sie mit sich. Er verschwand mit den Dementoren durch das Loch in der Wand und Harry atmete erleichtert auf.

Unterdessen im Kerker

Dumbledores Kräfte schwanden. Der Kampf mit Voldemort hatte ihn zu sehr ausgelaugt. Er würde es nicht schaffen, Voldemort zu besiegen. Mit entsetzen musste er feststellen, das es wirklich sein Alter war, das ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte. Er hatte einfach nicht mehr die Ausdauer für ein solch langes Duell. Die Mitglieder vom Orden hatten die Todesser mittlerweile überwältigt und sahen gebannt dem Kampf zu. Sie schleuderten ab und zu Flüche auf Voldemort, wenn sie sicher waren das Dumbledore aus der Schusslinie war, aber Voldemort war zu schnell für sie. Chris schloss seine offenen wunden mit Hilfe von Magie und stand langsam auf. Bevor er den letzten Todesser erwischt hatte, hatte dieser ihm einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde vorher, mit einem Diffindo Fluch erwischt, der Chris Beine und Oberkörper aufgeschlitzt hatte. Er wäre fast auf seinem eigenen Blut ausgerutscht, schaffte es aber die Balance zu halten und ging noch etwas wacklig auf den Beinen auf Voldemort zu.

Chris: Hey, Fettarsch.

Mr. Weasley: Hat er.. Hat er grad Voldemort einen.. Einen... (flüsterte er zu Bill)

Bill nickte nur.

Dumbledore sah erschrocken zu Chris.

Voldemort drehte sich zu Chris rum und sah das seine Todesser gefallen waren.

Voldemort: Wie ich sehe, sind meine Todesser nicht würdig gewesen. Aber das ist egal. Ihr habt trotzdem verloren. 100 weitere Todesser werden bereits das Schultor gestürmt haben und dürften jeden Moment hier eintreffen. Und wenn mich nicht alles irrt, war das Krachen das grad zu hören war das Anzeichen dafür, das altes Mauerwerk einem Drachen nicht stand halten kann. Wundervolle Geschöpfe, nicht wahr? Zu schade um den Gryffindor Turm.

Hermine, dachte Chris. Sie war in Gefahr. Sie, Harry, Ron, Ginny und all die Anderen. Wie konnten sie nur so dumm sein. Dies war kein Schleichangriff, sondern ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Man konnte Dumbledores Gehirn hinter seinen Augen arbeiten sehen. Er konnte nicht weg um ihnen zu helfen, nicht ehe Voldemort tot war. Sie hörten Getrampel, es kam immer näher. Dumbledore drehte sich rum um die Neuankömmlinge mit einem Fluch zu begrüßen den Chris noch nie gehört hatte, aber Voldemort nutzte diesen Moment und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Dumbledores Rücken. Chris schickte einen Stupor auf Voldemort, bevor dieser Dumbledore verhexen konnte. Voldemort ging nicht zu Boden, wie es eigentlich hätte sein müssen als der Fluch ihn traf, sondern drehte sich um und sah Chris zornerfüllt an.

Voldemort: Das - War - Ein - Fehler.

Alle verbliebenen Ordens Mitglieder kamen aus ihrer Deckung, zielten auf Voldemort und schickten Stupor Flüche los. Voldemort hatte seinen Schildzauber aufgerichtet, bevor der erste Stupor ihn traf, dennoch flackerte sein Schild bedrohlich und die letzten drei Stupors kamen durch und wirbelten ihn herum. Schon kam die nächste Salve und Voldemort musste sich unter den Flüchen ducken. Er lief los, schubste Dumbledore beiseite und rief den Todessern entgegen.

Voldemort: Avery, McNair, haltet sie auf. Ihr anderen folgt mir.

Die zwei Todesser taten wie ihnen befohlen, nahmen Deckung hinter der Tür und schossen alle paar Sekunden einen Fluch durch eben diese in den Kerker, die Treppe hinunter.

Arthur: Sie haben uns den Weg abgeschnitten

Dumbledore: Nein, sie verzögern nur unsere Verfolgung.

Dumbledore sammelte einen großen Feuerball in seiner Hand und schoss ihn die Treppe hoch zur Tür. Als er durch die Tür flog, teilte sich der Feuerball, flog zu beiden Seiten und sie konnten Schreie hören.

Chris: Dumbledore... Hermine... Ich muss zu ihr. Er wird sie töten.

Dumbledore drehte sich zu ihm um und betrachtete ihn für einen langen Moment. Dann nickte er.

Dumbledore: Ich komme mit, Voldemort wird dort sein.

Doch Chris schüttelte den Kopf.

Chris: Nein, Dumbledore. Sie müssen den anderen Schülern helfen. Sie wissen, wer Voldemort töten wird. Sie kennen die Prophezeihungen. Beide.

Arthur: Es gibt noch eine Prophezeihung?

Die anderen Ordensmitglieder sahen sich verdutzt an.

Dumbledore: Die Auroren werden bald eintreffen, ich komme mit ihnen Mr. Stevenson. Ich dulde keine weiteren -

Chris: NEIN! Sie können uns nicht helfen, sie können mir nicht helfen. Wie lange haben sie gegen Voldemort grade gekämpft? Sie konnten ihn nicht besiegen. Sie sind ihm ebenbürtig. Sie könnten Stundenlang kämpfen und keiner würde siegen, keiner würde verlieren. Sie werden andernorts gebraucht. Und ICH dulde keine weiteren Diskussionen.

Ohne Dumbledores Antwort abzuwarten, rannte Chris los, verwandelte sich im Lauf in seine Geparden Form und sprang mit großen Sätzen die Treppe rauf, rannte durch die langen Gänge, wich den Flüchen von vereinzelten Todessern durch pure Schnelligkeit aus und stoppte vor der Tür zum Gryffindor Turm. Ein großes Loch war in der Mauer. Er hörte Schreie. Er verwandelte sich zurück und lugte angsterfüllt durch das Loch. Er konnte Ron sehen, über Andrea gekauert, die am Boden lag. Hermine, hinter einem Sofa, wie sie ab und zu Flüche warf. Voldemort, der sich mit jemandem duellierte. Harry. Chris betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dann geschah es. Es war, als würde Chris alles in Zeitlupe sehen. Hermines entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck als sie Chris hinter Voldemort sah. Harry der seinen Mund öffnete um zu Schreien. Voldemort, der auf Hermine zielte und ein sich langsam aus seinem Zauberstab windender grüner Fluch. Zu langsam. Was passiert hier, fragte sich Chris. Hatte er gerade irgendwie mit Magie die Zeit angehalten?

Chris ging zu Hermine. Er versuchte sie aus der Bahn des Fluches zu ziehen, doch sie ließ sich keinen Milimeter bewegen. Sie starrte immer noch mit Entsetzen auf den Fleck wo er eben noch gestanden hatte. Er fluchte und sah sich im Raum um. Er ging zu einem großen Schrank und versuchte ihn vor Hermine zu schieben, doch auch er ließ sich nicht einen Milimeter bewegen. Er seufzte und stellte sich wieder vor Hermine. Er küsste sie, drehte sich um und rief erst Protego und dann "Finite Incatatem". Die Zeit wurde schneller und schneller, bis sie ihr normales Tempo erreichte. Hinter ihm fuhr sich Hermine mit einem Finger über ihre Lippen. Der Fluch warf ihn gegen Hermine und er riss sie mit sich zu Boden. Harrys Schrei entwich seiner Kehle "Hermine!". Voldemort starrte verwirrt auf Chris. Wann war er hier rein gekommen? Wie war das möglich? Harry schrie erneut.

Harry: AVADA KEDAVRA!

Harrys Augen funkelten, glühten vor Magie. Er legte seinen ganzen Hass auf Voldemort in den Fluch. Er dachte an seine Eltern, die er nie gekannt hatte. An Sirius, der auf Voldemorts Befehl hin starb. An all die anderen Opfer, die der Krieg mit Voldemort gefortdert hatte. Und an Chris. Als Voldemort sich zu Harry drehte, schlug der Fluch auf seiner Brust ein. Sein Körper fiel nicht zu Boden, aber seine Seele wurde aus seinem Körper gerissen und ein Stück nach hinten geschleudert. Er sah vor sich wie sein Körper in Flammen aufging und sich als ein Haufen Asche und Knochen am Boden sammelte.

Hermine zog sich unter Chris hervor und kniete sich neben ihn. Sie starrte in seine geschlossenen Augen.

Hermine: Nein.. Nein.. Nein.. Oh Chris.. Nein...


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter und der unendliche Kampf**

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter und alle Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ggf. Ihren Publishern. Dies ist eine Fan-Geschichte, mit der kein Geld gemacht wird. Eine Verletzung der Rechte Dritter ist nicht gewollt.

**Kapitel 11**

Harry glaubte es nicht. Voldemorts Seele lebte noch immer. Er hatte seinen Körper zerstört, aber sah zu wie seine Seele ihn kurz mit purem Hass anfunkelte. Doch dann ging auch sie in Flammen auf, einem magischen grünen Feuer. Dann sah er zu Hemine und Chris. Er hastete zu ihnen und kniete sich ebenfalls hin.

Harry: Ist er... Ist er..

Hermine sah zu Harry. Er sah die Tränen in ihren Augen unaufhaltsam ihre Wangen hinunter kullern.

Hermine: Kein Puls... (schluchzte sie)

Sie senkte ihren Kopf und presste ihre Lippen auf die von Chris. Sie waren noch warm. Es war beinahe als würde er noch leben, doch er erwiederte ihren Kuss nicht. Er lag noch genauso reglos da wie vorher. Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah Chris einen Moment an. Dann drehte sie den Kopf zu Harry.

Hermine: Ich.. Ich dachte, beim Avada Kedavra stirbt man mit geöffneten Augen?

Harry: Ja.. Ich... Keine Ahnung warum er -

Harry sprach nicht weiter sondern sah auf das Blut in Hermines Gesicht. Ihr Blick war undeutbar. Blut tropfte von ihrer Nase, ihren Lippen, ihren Haaren und ihrem Kinn. Chris ächzte und öffnete seine Augen. Hermine drehte ihren Kopf wieder zu ihm.

Chris: Ich glaube meine Rippen sind gebrochen. Alle.

Er spuckte nochmals einen Schwall Blut aus, diesmal jedoch nicht in Hermines Gesicht.

Hermine starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

Harry: Du.. Du lebst?

Chris hob eine Augenbraue.

Chris: Nun, du bist weder nackt, noch sexy, noch ein Engel, Harry. Wenn ich tot bin, will ich den verantwortlichen sprechen und glaub mir, der kommt nicht ungeschoren davon.

Hermines Lippen bebten, dann schmiss sie sich auf ihn und küsste ihn. Als sie Chris wieder Luft schnappen ließ, wischte er sich Blut von seinem Mund.

Chris: Definitiv kein Kirsch Geschmack.

Hermine: Ich dachte du wärst tot...

Chris: Nun.. Ich hoffe du bist nicht enttäuscht. Ich dachte mir, naja, wir hatten noch nicht die Gelegenheit, also, ich konnte nicht sterben ohne wenigstens einmal unter deinen Rock geschaut zu haben, oder?

Hermine stieß ihm in die Seite und wurde puterrot. Chris ächzte erneut.

Chris: Ich korrigiere mich. JETZT sind alle Rippen gebrochen

Hermine: Oh.. Oh.. Das tut mir leid, ich...

Er küsste sie bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte.

Chris: Schon gut. Ist Voldemort..?

Harry nickte.

Harry: Ich dachte erst, er hätte es überlebt nachdem sein Körper in Flammen aufging und seine Seele herausschwebte, doch dann ging sie auch in Flammen auf.

Chris: Klingt logisch. Es war kein richtiger Körper, vielmehr eine Hülle. Er hat ihn sich selbst gemacht. Sind die Auroren schon da?

Fred, der am Fenster stand nickte.

Fred: Sie kommen gerade, Sie haben die Todesser eingekreist. Sie und Dumbledore. Aber es sind eine Menge Dementoren da unten. Der Riese ist tot.

Chris: Riese? Es war ein Riese hier?

Harry und Hermine nickten.

Hermine: Grawp hat mit ihm gekämpft, Hagrids Halbbruder, auch ein Riese.

Chris versuchte aufzustehen.

Chris: Wir müssen ihnen helfen.

Hermine drückte ihn sanft wieder zu Boden.

Hermine: Du solltest dich nicht bewegen, du wirst heute nirgendwo mehr hingehen, höchstens in den Krankenflügel. Aber vorerst wirst du mit in den Schlafsaal kommen müssen. Madam Pomfrey kümmert sich da schon um Mrs Weasley.

Chris: Wie gehts ihr?

Hermine: Sie war ziemlich schwer verletzt, aber Madam Pomfrey meinte sie bekommt sie wieder hin. Fred? Kannst du Madam Pomfrey holen gehen?

Fred nickte und eilte los.

Chris: Wo ist eigentlich Ron? Ich hab ihn vorhin noch gesehen, er war bei Andrea... Oh, verdammt, Andrea. Es sah aus als wäre sie tot.

Langsam lugten zwei Köpfe hinter einem Sofa hervor, Köpfe mit sehr zersaustem Haar. Ron sah aus wie ein Clown, sein Mund war rundherum mit rotem Lippenstift verschmiert.

Andrea: Uns gehts gut... Ich wollte mich nur bei Ron bedanken, das er mich gerettet hat. Was machst du eigentlich hier? Ich dachte du wärst bei Dumbledore?

Ron und Andrea hatten hinter dem Sofa nicht mitbekommen was passiert war.

Harry, Chris und Hermine verdrehten die Augen. Andrea zuckte nur mit den Schultern und zog Rons kopf wieder mit sich hinters Sofa.

Chris: Wo ist Ginny?

Harry: Auch bei Madam Pomfrey. Sie hat was abbekommen als der Drache das zweite mal Angriff, aber ihr gehts soweit gut, sie schläft.

Madam Pomfrey kam mit Fred im Schlepptau ins Zimmer und rannte gleich auf Chris zu. Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und murmelte einen Zauber der Chris Körper kurz aufleuchten ließ.

Pomfrey: Meine Güte, 4 gebrochene Rippen, ein gebrochenes Bein, beide Arme gebrochen, Schädeltrauma, was ist ihnen zugestoßen?

Sie machte sich gleich an die Arbeit und versogte ihn so gut es ging.

Chris: Och, dies und das. Haben sie vielleicht ein Pflaster? Oder eine antibakterielle Wundsalbe? Vielleicht Aspririn gegen die Kopfschmerzen?

Hermine: Er hat den Todesfluch abbekommen. Ich dachte er wäre tot, er hatte keinen Puls mehr, aber dann...

Chris: Ich denke Voldemort war zu sehr geschwächt vom Kampf mit Dumbledore und Harry. Ich hatte einen Schild, aber der alleine hätte niemals gegen den Todesfluch gereicht.

Madam Pomfrey: Ich habe noch nie gehört, das jemand den Avada Kedavra überlebt hat, sind sie sicher das es nicht etwas anderes war?

Chris: Mir flogen mindestens 5 davon unten im Kerker haarscharf am Kopf vorbei. Ja, ich bin mir sicher.

Madam Pomfrey: Nun, dann hatten sie mehr Glück als man sich vorstellen kann. Levi Corpus!

Chris schwebte langsam vom Boden in die Höhe und glitt einen guten Meter über den Boden.

Madam Pompfrey brachte ihn in den Schlafsaal, in ein Bett neben Ginnys. Hermine ging mit und hielt seine Hand auf dem Weg und ließ sie auch nicht los als sie sich neben ihm aufs Bett setzte. Fred stand derweilen wieder am Fenster.

Fred: Sie hauen ab!

Harry ging rüber zum Fenster und sah wie die verbliebenen Todesser und Dementoren sich zurückzogen und auf dem Weg noch ein paar von ihnen durch Dumbledore, den Auroren und den Mitgliedern des Ordens fielen. Er versuchte ein bekanntes Gesicht unter den Ordensmitgliedern zu sehen, aber sie waren zu weit entfernt. Er hoffte, das niemand von ihnen gestorben war.

Ein paar Minuten später flog Dumbledore durch das Loch in der Mauer auf einem Besen herein. Er stieg ab und stürtzte auf Harry zu.

Dumbledore: Harry! Wo ist Voldemort?

Harry: Er ist tot. Für immer.

Dumbledore erstarrte für einen Moment. Harry dachte, wenn Voldemort endlich tot sei, würde Dumbledore anders reagieren. Er hatte sich immer ausgemalt den alten Zauberer Luftsprünge machen zu sehen. Das hätte zu ihm gepasst, dachte sich Harry. Aber stattdessen sah er etwas anderes als Triumph in Dumbledores Blick. Was das war, konnte Harry jedoch nicht sagen. Warscheinlich ist es der Schock, ich kann es ja selbst nicht glauben, dachte sich Harry.

Dumbledore: Und.. Wo sind Chris und Hermine?

Harry: Oben, im Mädchen Schlafsaal. Voldemort hat den Avada Kedavra auf Hermine gesprochen. Chris hat sich vor sie gestellt. Dann hab ich Voldemort getötet. Wir dachten Chris wäre tot, aber.. Er hat es überlebt. Irgendwie. Er hat ein paar gebrochene Rippen und.. Ich weiss wirklich nicht was er alles hat, es ist ein Wunder das er noch lebt.

Dumbledore atmete erleichtert aus.

Dumbledore: Ja, das ist wirklich ein Wunder. In der Tat. Er ist schon ein wirklich besonderer Junge, nicht wahr?

Dumbledore schien vertieft in Gedanken zu sein und Harry nickte nur zustimmend. Nachdem Madam Pomfrey Ginny, Mrs Weasley und Chris in den Krankenflügel transportiert hatte, hörte Chris Dumbledores Stimme. Er redete kurz mit Madam Pomfrey und kam dann zu ihm rüber.

Dumbledore: Wie geht es dir?

Chris: Nun, ich denke etwas Urlaub könnte nicht schaden.

Dumbledores Augen glitzerten.

Dumbledore: Das denke ich auch, dann wird es dich denke ich freuen zu hören, dass der Unterricht ausfällt bis Hogwarts wieder repariert ist. Die Drachen und der Riese haben beträchtliche Schäden verursacht. Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis alles wieder beim Alten ist.

Hermine: Das heisst, wir werden nach Hause geschickt?

Dumbledore nickte.

Chris: Dann hätte ich glaube ich lieber doch auf den Urlaub verzichtet.

Dumbledore sah auf Hermines Hand in Chris Hand.

Dumbledore: Aah.. Ich verstehe. Nun, sie sind beide Volljährig, zumindest in der Zaubererwelt. Sie können jederzeit hingehen wohin sie möchten. Ich bin mir sicher, da sie nicht nur Fred sondern auch Mrs Weasley gerettet haben, könnten sie sogar eine Zeit mit Ron im Fuchsbau verbringen, Arthur und Molly würden sich sicher freuen. Und Harry, da er die Welt von Voldemort befreit hat, wäre sicher auch Wilkommen und könnte etwas Zeit mit Ginny verbringen.

Harry: Woher wissen sie -

Dumbledore lächelte nur.

Dumbledore: Ich habe es mir erlaubt, mit Arthur schon alles zu besprechen. Ein Portschlüssel wird sie alle in den Fuchsbau bringen, sobald ihr Zustand es erlaubt. Ginny wird wohl am ehesten wieder auf den Beinen sein, aber ich nehme an sie wollen alle zusammen gehen?

Ginny und Harry nickten.

Der Fuchsbau

Der Portschlüssel fiel auf den Boden und die Weasleys, Harry, Chris, Andrea und Hermine standen sich in der Küche gegenüber. Völlig genesen klatschte sich Mrs Weasley in die Hände.

Mrs Weasley: Dann werd ich gleich mal Mittagessen machen, heute werde ich wohl mal für eine halbe Armee kochen.

Das Haus war mit so vielen Leuten tatsächlich vollgestopft bis oben hin. Es dauerte eine Weile bis alle ihre Sachen verstaut hatten, wurden aber rechtzeitig zum Mittagessen fertig. Mrs Weasley beäugte misstrauisch Andrea am Tisch, die kein Geheimnis daraus machte, das sie und Ron zusammen waren. Oh, na was soll man machen, er wird langsam auch erwachsen, dachte sie sich. Für Ginny freute sie sich, sie war so lange in Harry verliebt und für Mrs Weasley war Harry wie ihr eigener Sohn. Bei ihm wäre sie in guten Händen. Was Hermine und Chris angeht, er hatte nicht nur sie selbst und ihren Sohn Fred, sondern auch Hermine gerettet, im glauben sein eigenes Leben für das ihre zu opfern. Was könnte ein besserer Beweis sein, das er sie liebt und beschützt.

Nach dem Essen suchten sich Hermine und Chris ein Plätzchen im Wald hinter dem Fuchsbau, unter einem großen Baum.

Hermine: Ich dachte eigentlich, jetzt wo sich die Prophezeihung nicht erfüllt hat, würdest du mit dem Rauchen aufhören.

Chris sog an seiner Zigarette. Hermine lag zwischen seinen Beinen, mit dem Rücken an ihn gelehnt.

Chris: Oooch.. Nun, ich hab es mir schon so angewöhnt.. Und Zauberer leben doch eh 100 Jahre länger als Muggel, da macht das doch nichts...

Hermine: Na gut, dann eben einen langsamen entzug. So.. Über 5 Jahre hinweg?

Chris: Hmm. Das könnte klappen

Er drückte ihre Hand und sie kuschelte sich etwas mehr in seine Arme.

Hermine: Steck mir nur nicht meine Haare in Brand, sonst frag ich Ginny ob sie mir ein paar ihrer Flüche beibringt.

Chris schluckte und beschloss sehr vorsichtig zu sein. Er machte seine Zigarette aus.

Hermine: Was meinst du, ob die Anderen uns hier finden?

Chris: Ich denke nicht, der Wald ist groß. Ausserdem, sind die bestimmt alle noch im Garten am Quidditch spielen.

Es lag ein wenig Trotz in seiner Stimme. Er konnte nicht mitspielen, Madam Pomfrey hatte ihm verboten sich zu sehr anzustrengen bis er wieder völlig auf dem Damm war.

Hermine: Mein armer, armer Schatz.

Sie drehte sich auf die Seite, hob ihren Kopf und küsste ihn.

Hermine: Vielleicht.. Hab ich was, das dich aufheitert.

Chris: Mhhm, das tust du bereits..

Er suchte mit seinem Mund wieder ihre Lippen und sie ließ ihn gewähren.

Dann stand sie jedoch auf. Sie kehrte ihm den Rücken zu und wurde leicht rot.

Chris: Was ist los, Hermine?

Hermine sprach mit leiser stimme.

Hermine: Weisst du noch, was du gesagt hast, nachdem du wieder zu dir gekommen bist, nachdem Voldemort den Fluch auf dich gelegt hatte?

Chris überlegte.

Chris: Das Harry kein sexy nackter Engel wäre?

Hermine kiecherte.

Hermine: Das meinte ich nicht...

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Dann beugte sie sich ein Stück nach vorne und hob ihren Rock an.

Chris starrte auf ihren Po und ihr Höschen.

Chris: Oooh... Oh, das... (er schluckte)

Der Anblick brannte sich in Chris Kopf ein, als sie ihren Rock schließlich losließ und er wieder alles bedeckte. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging einen Schritt auf Chris zu. Sie biß sich immer noch auf die Lippe.

Hermine: Ich liebe dich, Chris. Und ich gehöre dir. Für immer. Oder.. So lange du mich haben willst.

Chris: Ich denke, immer ist mir nicht lange genug.

Sie lächelte, kniete sich auf den Boden und legte dann ihren Kopf in Chris Schoß. Er strich ihr mit einer Hand durchs Haar.

Chris: Du weisst, das.. Nun, ich meinte das mit dem Rock damals nicht ernst, das war irgendwie nur das erste was mir einfiel und die Stimmung war sowieso etwas bedrückt und -

Hermine unterbrach ihn. Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken und sah nach oben in Chris Gesicht, welcher auf sie runter sah.

Hermine: Es hat dir doch aber gefallen, oder?

Chris: Ooooch... Ich weiss nicht. Könnte ich es vielleicht nochmal sehen?

Hermine: Oooh, duuuu...

Sie drehte sich rum, kniete sich über seine Beine und küsste ihn.

Hermine: Vielleicht... Später. Wenn du es dir verdienst.

Als die Beiden zurück zum Fuchsbau gingen, war der Garten schon leer. Das Quidditch Spiel war lange vorbei, also gingen sie direkt ins Haus. Hermine ließ Chris Hand los und Chris sah sie fragend an.

Hermine: Ron...

Chris verdrehte die Augen und nahm Hermines Hand wieder in seine.

Chris: Er ist mit Andrea zusammen und warscheinlich knutschen sie gerade irgendwo rum. Meinst du nicht, das es Zeit ist das Versteckspiel aufzugeben? Er weiss es doch warscheinlich eh schon. Als ich im Krankenflügel lag, hast du die ganze Zeit meine Hand gehalten.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe.

Hermine: Ja.. Ja, warscheinlich hast du recht..

Sie gingen durch die Tür ins Haus und konnten niemanden sehen. Sie durchquerten den Flur, doch auch im Wohnzimmer war niemand.

Chris: Wo sind denn alle?

Hermine versuchte unwissend dreinzublicken. Dann, mit einem lauten "Happy Birthday" kamen alle durch die Küche herein.

"Oh, verdammt. Sie hat geburtstag?", dachte sich Chris. Aber als Harry und Ron ihm die Hände schüttelten und Ginny ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gab, bemerkte er das die Feier nicht für Hermine, sondern für ihn selbst war. Er hatte seinen Geburtstag in all dem Trouble um Voldemort und die Prophezeihung einfach vergessen. Nachdem alle mit Gratulieren fertig waren, setzte er sich aufs Sofa. Vor ihm türmten sich Geschenke auf dem Tisch auf und er sah sie ungläubig an. Dann küsste ihn Hermine auf die Wange, setzte sich zu ihm und legte ihm ein hübsch verpacktes Geschenk in den Schoß. Sie hatte es geholt, während die Anderen ihm gratulierten.

Hermine: Happy Birthday, Chris.

Er öffnete ihr Geschenk und ein Buch kam zum Vorschein. "Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten".

Hermine: Ich hoffe es gefällt dir.. Wo du erstmal kein Quidditch spielen kannst, dachte ich es wäre vielleicht ein kleiner Ersatz.

Chris bedankte sich bei ihr und öffnete auch die anderen Geschenke. Er hatte auch Geschenke von Mr und Mrs Weasley bekommen und bedankte sich auch bei ihnen. Sie lächelten als sie seinen ungläubigen Gesichtsaudruck sahen.

Mr Weasley: Du hast meine Frau und meinen Sohn gerettet, das ist wirklich das mindeste was wir tun konnten.

Sie feierten noch eine ganze Weile und nach dem siebten Butterbier beschloss Chris das es Zeit war ins Bett zu gehen. Er schlief mit Harry und Ron in Rons Zimmer. Mrs Weasley hatte in Rons und Ginnys Zimmer jeweils extra Betten gezaubert. Hermine und Andrea schliefen bei Ginny. Ron verabschiedete sich von Andrea mit einem langen und wie Mrs Weasley fand, vulgären Kuss. Hermine schien zu überlegen, was sie tun sollte, entschloss sich aber dann Chris zu umarmen und ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen zu geben. Sie sah kurz über Chris Schulter und sah Ron nicken und ihr fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, da er nicht sauer war. Dann ließ sie Chris los und ging mit Ginny und Andrea ins Bett.

Ron: Du und Hermine also, was?

Ron ließ sich müde auf sein Bett fallen.

Chris: Du und Andrea also, was? Sie ist meine Freundin seit wir kleine Kinder waren, wehe du behandelst sie nicht gut.

Ron guckte verdutzt.

Ron: Das.. Das wollte ich eigentlich zu dir sagen.

Chris lachte.

Chris: Ich weiss (er grinste und legte sich ebenfalls hin)

Harry: Nun, Hermine ist auch meine Freundin, dann sag ich es halt. Behandel sie gut, oder Ron und ich üben Klatscher schlagen mit dir als Zielscheibe.

Natürlich meinte Harry es nicht ernst, aber Chris nickte.

Chris: Das ist nur fair, denke ich. Aaaaber... Das gleiche gilt für meine Ex-Freundin, Harry. Sie bedeutet mir viel, also-

Jetzt lachten alle drei.

Ron: Wir sind irgendwie alle miteinander verbunden, oder?


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry Potter und der unendliche Kampf**

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter und alle Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ggf. Ihren Publishern. Dies ist eine Fan-Geschichte, mit der kein Geld gemacht wird. Eine Verletzung der Rechte Dritter ist nicht gewollt.

**Kapitel 12**

Als Chris am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war das Erste das er sah Hermines Gesicht. Ihre Hand lag auf seinem Arm und hatte ihn wohl geweckt.

Hermine: Na du Langschläfer. Du hast das Frühstück verpasst.

Chris rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.

Chris: Oh.. Wie spät ist es?

Hermine küsste ihn.

Hermine: Gleich 9 Uhr.

Chris: Ron und Harry?

Hermine: Quidditch spielen, im Garten..

Chris: Oh..

Hermine stieg zu ihm ins Bett.

Chris: Miss Granger, was tun sie denn da?

Hermine grinste.

Hermine: Ich denke, ich verführe meinen Freund...

Sie kroch unter die Bettdecke, drückte sich seitlings an Chris und legte einen Arm um ihn.

Er streichelte ihren Rücken mit einer Hand und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

Chris: Ich denke, ich sollte öfters verschlafen

Hermine zog seinen Kopf zu sich und küsste ihn abermals.

Hermine: Wir können nicht lange hier bleiben, wenn uns jemand so sieht.. Macht das einen falschen Eindruck.

Chris: Hmm.. Ja, das stimmt. Wir könnten uns einschließen..

Hermine: Das wäre denke ich noch schlimmer.

Chris: Oh.. Naja. Dann könnten wir vielleicht-

Hermine brach seinen nächsten Vorschlag mit einem Kuss ab, krabbelte aus dem Bett und zog ihn an der Hand mit sich.

Hermine: Komm, bevor wir wirklich liegen bleiben.

Widerwillig stand Chris auf, gähnte und streckte sich.

Hermine: Nette Boxershorts. (sie grinste)

Chris: Nun, dann sind wir jetzt quitt, oder?

Hermine: Quitt? Du vergleichst mein knappes Höschen mit deinen langen Boxershorts und meinst wir sind Quitt? Oooh nein, das kannst du dir abschminken. Los, mach dich fertig. Ich warte im Wohnzimmer auf dich.

Nachdem Chris frisch geduscht und umgezogen ins Wohnzimmer kam, sah er schon Hermine in ein Buch vertieft auf dem Sofa sitzen. Er setzte sich zu ihr und schaute ihr über die Schulter.

Chris: Was liest du?

Hermine zeigte ihm den Buchtitel.

Hermine: Ich lerne nur schonmal ein wenig, die Schule wird in 2 Wochen wieder geöffnet hat Dumbledore gesagt. Das sind immerhin 2 Wochen an Unterricht, die uns fehlen.

Chris: Aber.. Meinst du nicht, du solltest dich wie die Anderen auch erstmal eine Zeit lang ausruhen?

Hermine: Ja. Natürlich. Aber doch nicht den ganzen Tag. Du kannst ja nach Draussen und den Anderen beim Quidditch zusehen, ich komme gleich nach. Ich will nur noch eben dieses Kapitel zuende lesen.

Chris schüttelte den Kopf und legte einen Arm um sie.

Chris: Dazu ist später auch noch Zeit.

Hermine lehnte sich an Chris und las weiter, brach aber kurze Zeit später ab.

Hermine: Chris.. Du musst wirklich nicht.. Du kannst ruhig gehen, wenn du willst.

Chris: Ich würde lieber bei dir bleiben. Aber wenn ich dich störe, dann...

Hermine: Nein, nein wirklich nicht. Es ist schön dich bei mir zu wissen. Nur.. Ist es nicht ein wenig langweilig?

Chris küsste ihre Wange.

Chris: Ich kann ein wenig langeweile gut gebrauchen denke ich, nach dem ganzen Kämpfen und...

Hermine legte ihr Buch beiseite und drehte sich zu Chris, ein Bein auf dem Sofa angezogen.

Hermine: Tut es noch weh?

Sie fuhr mit einer Hand über Chris Oberkörper.

Chris: Es.. Nein, (sie hob eine Braue). Oh, na gut. Ja, es tut noch weh. Der Aufprall vom Fluch hat mich ziemlich zusammengedrückt. Die meissten Verletzungen waren innerlich. Madam Pomfrey hat schon gesagt das es sein könnte das ich noch eine ganze Zeit lang Schmerzen hab, also kein Grund zur Sorge.

Er hob ihr Buch auf und hielt es ihr hin. Sie zögerte einen Moment, aber nahm es, lehnte sich wieder in seinen Arm und las weiter. Nach ein paar Minuten, sprach sie leise zu ihm, den Blick noch ins Buch gerichtet.

Hermine: Danke..

Chris: Hm?

Hermine: Du weisst schon... Das du.. Das du mich gerettet hast..

Chris strich mit seiner Hand über ihren Arm und küsste ihre buschigen Haare.

Hermine legte ihr Buch weg, sie hatte das Kapitel zuende gelesen.

Hermine: Wie hast du es eigentlich geschafft noch rechtzeitig da zu sein? Ich hab dich gesehen, als Voldemort gerade den Fluch auf mich schoss.. Aber, du warst hinter ihm. Und dann.. Dann warst du plötzlich vor mir, aber das kann nicht sein, du hättest apparieren müssen um so schnell da zu sein, aber das geht nicht auf dem Hogwarts Gelände.

Chris überlegte einen Moment, ob er ihr die Wahrheit sagen sollte.

Chris: Ich habe irgendwie die Zeit angehalten, ich weiss nicht wie, es ist einfach passiert

Sie sah ihn mit offenem Mund an.

Hermine: Du hast.. Der Spruch um die Zeit anzuhalten ist so ziemlich eine Legende, er ist so komplex und schwierig... Man nimmt an das kein Zauberer mächtig genug wäre...

Dann wurde sie wütend.

Hermine: Warum hast du das getan? Der Fluch ist verboten, aus gutem Grund. Für jede Minute ein Jahr.. Ein Jahr deines Lebens, weg. Verloren, für immer..

Chris: Ich hatte es nicht geplant. Ich stand da, hinter Voldemort und hab dich gesehen. Und den Todesfluch und.. Ich hab einfach die ganze Zeit gedacht ich bin zu spät, oh gott ich bin zu spät, wenn ich doch nur die Zeit anhalten könnte und dann.. Naja, dann wurde alles langsam. Sehr, sehr, sehr langsam.

Hermine: Wie lange..

Chris: Ich weiss nicht.. Ich hab überlegt, wie ich dich retten kann. Ich hab versucht dich aus der Bahn des Fluches zu ziehen, aber ich konnte dich nicht bewegen und auch sonst nichts im Raum. Es war alles wie festgefroren.

Hermine nickte.

Hermine: Alles ausser dir ist in der Zeit gefangen wenn du den Zauber sprichst. In wirklichkeit kannst du alles bewegen, nur.. So langsam, das es aussieht als würde es sich nicht bewegen. Aber trotzdem, tust du es.. Du... Du hast mich geküsst, oder?

Chris: Woher weisst du..? Ja...

Hermine: Ich weiss nicht... Ich hatte dieses Gefühl, bevor ich merkte das du auf einmal vor mir standest. Dann.. Dann sind wir quitt. Ich hab dich geküsst, als ich dachte du wärst gestorben...

Chris: Eeeew...

Sie sah ihn tadelnd an.

Chris: Sorry..

Hermine: Mach sowas nie wieder.. Du hast wer weiss wie viele Jahre deines Lebens für mich geopfert. Ich... Das kann ich nie wieder gut machen.

Sie senkte bedrückt ihren Blick.

Chris nahm ihren Kopf in eine Hand und hob ihn an damit sie ihn ansah.

Chris: Hey..Ich wollte sowieso mein Leben für dich opfern.. Eigentlich wäre ich garnicht hier. Was machen dann ein paar Jahre mehr oder weniger schon aus. Wenn ich wirklich in 5 Jahren mit dem Rauchen aufhöre, gleicht sich das schon wieder aus..

Hermine schlang die Arme um ihn und weinte. Seine gerade erst verheilten Rippen, die immer noch etwas angeschlagen waren, ächzten unter dem Druck den Hermine auf sie ausübte. So doll drückte sie ihn an sich.

Er strich ihr über den Rücken und überlegte fieberhaft was er sagen könnte, aber ihm fiel nichts ein. Eine Minute später löste sich Hermine von ihm und rieb sich die Tränen aus den Augen und grinste ihn dann an. Frauen und ihre Gefühlsschwankungen, dachte sich Chris.

Hermine: Komm, gehen wir nach Draussen.

Sie zog ihn mit sich in den Garten und setzte sich mit ihm auf die Bank die dort an der Hauswand stand. Sie sahen den Anderen zu wie sie Quidditch spielten. In Chris Blick lag Neid, er wollte auch mitspielen. Aber selbst wenn er seine Gesundheit trotz der Warnung von Madam Pomfrey aufs Spiel setzen würde, würden die Schmerzen ihn am Spielen hindern. Hermine sah ihn einen Moment an, drückte seine Hand, küsste ihn auf die Wange und legte schließlich ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter, wieder dem Spiel folgend. Sie musste sich irgendwas überlegen um ihn aufzuheitern. Als das Spiel zuende war und alle schon von ihren Besen stiegen und auf die Beiden zu kamen, kam Hermine endlich eine Idee. Sie ließ Chris Hand los, rannte Ginny und Andrea entgegen und ging mit ihnen ein paar Schritte abseits um sie in ihren Plan einzuweihen. Ginny grinste vergnügt und Andrea bekam ein Funkeln in ihren Augen.

Ron: Man, ist echt schade das du nicht mitspielen kannst.

Ron und Harry setzten sich zu Chris auf die Bank und sahen zu den Mädchen rüber die immer noch miteinander redeten und ab und zu ein Giggeln und Kiechern hören ließen. Ron verzog das Gesicht.

Ron: Was hecken die wohl aus?

Harry: Nichts gutes, denke ich. Wir sollten vorsichtig sein. IMMER WACHSAM! (machte er Moody nach)

Die Drei lachten und beschlossen den drei Mädchen nicht noch mehr Zeit zu geben, böse Pläne zu schmieden.

Ron: Was führt ihr im Schilde?

Er beäugte sie misstrauuisch. Hermine, Andrea und Ginny sahen sich an und gingen dann auf ihre jeweiligen Freunde zu um sie auf die Wange zu küssen.

Ginny: Wir dachten uns, wir könnten ein kleines.. Picknick im Wald machen. Ein bisschen abseits von den Erwachsenen, ihr wisst schon. Nur wir 6. Ein paar Butterbier, ein paar Spiele...

Mit diesem Vorhaben gingen sie ins Haus und tauchten kurze Zeit später, beladen mit Butterbier wieder auf und zogen ihre Freunde mit sich in den Wald. In einer Lichtung breiteten sie eine große Decke auf dem Boden aus und setzten sich auf die eine Seite und bedeuteten ihren Freunden sich auf die Andere zu setzen. Harry, Ron und Chris sahen sich an, die Mädchen hatten irgendwas vor, aber was das war wusste keiner von ihnen, also setzten sie sich. Ginny verteilte an jeden ein Butterbier. Scheinbar, hatten sie sich umsonst Sorgen gemacht, denn bislang war nichts passiert. Sie hatten nur über vergangenes und kommendes geredet und gelacht. Als Chris jedoch seine Flasche leer hatte, stieß Ginny Hermine an und nickte zu Chris.

Hermine: Ich hab mir gedacht, wir könnten vielleicht was spielen. Es ist ein Muggel Spiel (Ron verdrehte die Augen) Macht aber viel Spaß (sie sah Ron dabei eindringlich an).

Ron: Oh na gut, dann raus damit Hermine, was ist es?

Hermines Miene hellte sich auf.

Sie nahm Chris leere Flasche und legte sie in die Mitte zwischen sich und den Jungs.

Hermine: Wir drehen abwechselnd die Flasche und der auf den die Flasche zeigt, muss sagen ob er Wahrheit oder Pflicht wählt. Der der die Flasche gedreht hat, denkt sich dann passend dazu etwas aus. Entweder, das "Opfer" auf das die Flasche zeigt muss etwas, wenns geht peinliches, erzählen, oder aber wenn Pflicht gewählt wird, etwas tun.. Das kann so ziemlich alles sein, hauptsache, es ist gemein. (sie grinste) Wer etwas nicht sagen oder machen will, der scheidet aus und verliert die Runde und muss zur Strafe ein Butterbier exen, also in einem Zug austrinken. Die Flasche wird dann nochmal gedreht, von dem der vorher dran war. Man darf aber nur 2 mal ausscheiden, beim dritten mal, verliert man damit das Spiel.

Rons Miene hellte sich ebenfalls auf.

Rons: Hört sich gut an. Wer fängt an?

Hermine: Wenn du schon fragst, dann dreh die Flasche.

Ron kniete sich hin und drehte an der Flasche. Sie wirbelte umher und wurde langsamer und langsamer, bis sie auf Ginny stehen blieb.

Ron stieß einen Triumph schrei aus.

Ron: Ha! Endlich kann ich dir mal eins Auswischen.

Hermine: Du musst jetzt wählen, Wahrheit oder Pflicht, Ginny?

Ginny sah ihren Bruder abschätzend an und entschied sich für -

Ginny: Wahrheit.

Ron grinste hämisch.

Ron: Hast du jemals Harry ein Gedicht geschrieben...? Zu... Valentienstag vielleicht?

Ginny sah ihn mit weit offenen Augen an. Das würde er ihr büßen.

Ginny: Ja... (sagte sie leise und versuchte Harrys Blick auszuweichen)

Harry: Du warst das? Mit den.. Augen so grün wie Froschpickel und..

Ginny: Ist ja schon gut, ich war jung und dumm und..

Harry lachte, kniete sich kurz hin, beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie. Das erhellte ihre Miene wieder.

Hermine: Also Ginny, du bist dran die Flasche zu drehen.

Ginny: Gut, ich hoffe es wird Ron. (sie sah ihn finster an und Ron schluckte sichtlich, er hatte nicht an die Rache gedacht)

Ron hatte jedoch Glück, denn die Flasche traf Hermine.

Ginny: Wahrheit oder Pflicht?

Hermine: Nun... Wahrheit.

Ginny: Mit wem hattest du deinen ersten Kuss? Viktor Krum, oder Chris?

Hermine verfluchte sie still, ihr so in den Rücken zu fallen. Aber gut, darum ging es in dem Spiel. Jeder spielte gegen jeden.

Hermine: Krum...

Chris: Du warst mit Viktor Krum zusammen? Dem bulgarischen Quidditch Spieler?

Hermine nickte, mit hoch rotem Kopf.

Chris: Meine Güte, und da dachte ich du würdest nichts von Quidditch halten.

Die Anderen lachten.

Hermine drehte die Flasche und sie zeigte auf Harry, dessen Lachen so gleich erstarb.

Hermine: Wahrheit oder Pflicht, Harry?

Harry: Nun, da es noch keiner hatte.. Pflicht.

Hermine überlegte angestrengt.

Hermine: Hol einen Apfel. Und keine Magie, Harry, ich pass auf.

Harry sah sie fragend an.

Harry: Wo soll ich denn einen Apfel herbekommen?

Hermine sah über seinen Kopf hinweg. Er drehte sich rum und sah einen großen Apfelbaum. Jetzt dämmerte es ihm. Er stand auf und ging rüber zu dem Baum. Die anderen sahen ihm nach. Er drehte sich noch einmal zu ihnen um und kletterte dann den Baum hoch. Er kam mit hoch roter Miene wieder zurück und drückte Hermine den Apfel in die Hand.

Harry: Schon gut, schon gut, ich bin ein lausiger Kletterer.

Hermine grinste und biss in den Apfel.

Hermine: Danke, Harry.

Nun drehte Harry die Flasche. Es traf Chris.

Harry: Wahrheit oder Pflicht?

Chris: Nun, ich denke nicht das Madam Pomfrey es gutheissen würde wenn ich auf Bäumen rumkletter, also nehme ich mal Wahrheit.

Harry überlegte, wie er Hermine eins auswischen konnte, obwohl Chris dran war.

Harry: Was kannst du an Hermine am wenigsten Leiden?

Er sah zu Hermine, sie schien aber nicht böse zu sein.

Chris: Ähm.. Also.. Ich kann eigentlich alles an ihr leiden..

Ginny: Ooooh nein Chris. Es heisst Wahrheit, also los, spucks aus. Irgendwas an ihr regt dich sicher auf.

Er sah entschuldigend zu Hermine, aber sie nickte nur.

Ginny drückte ihm noch ein Butterbier in die Hand, um ihn lockerer zu machen sagte sie und verteilte auch an die Anderen und sich selbst noch eines.

Chris: Nun... Sie ist manchmal...

Er öffnete schnell die Flasche Butterbier in seiner Hand und trank einen großen Schluck. Die Anderen hingen an seinen Lippen, es war zu schön, so war Schadenfreude doch bekanntlich die beste aller Freuden.

Chris: Also.. Sie ist manchmal etwas dickköpfig wenn sie von ihrer Meinung überzeugt ist und dann kann man machen was man will, aber sie nicht dazu bringen ihre Position zu überdenken. Sie ist es einfach zu sehr gewohnt immer richtig zu liegen und das tut sie auch meisstens, aber nunmal nicht immer, das kann niemand.

Er sah etwas ängstlich zu Hermine, doch sie schien ihm nicht böse zu sein auch wenn sie einen Moment nachzudenken schien.

Jetzt drehte Chris die Flasche und es traf Ron.

Chris: Wahrheit oder Pflicht?

Ron: Pflicht.

Chris: Ah, ich hoffe du wirst mich nicht dafür hassen.

Chris winkte mit seiner Hand und Ron stand auf einmal in einem pinken Tütü vor ihnen.

Chris: Nun.. Tanz

Chris grinste. Ron sah an sich hinunter und wurde urplötzlich roter als es seine Haare jemals waren. Als alle anfingen zu Lachen, musste er aber ebenfalls Lachen. Er sah einfach zu Komisch in dem Ballet kostüm aus und fing an sich zu drehen und umherzuspringen, bis sich alle auf dem Boden kringelten.

Ron: So, genug der Vorstellung? Chris, könnte ich wieder meine normalen Klamotten haben?

Chris winkte wieder mit seiner Hand und Ron wurde von seiner Strafe befreit. Ron drehte die Flasche und sie landete auf Harry.

Ron: Wahrheit oder Pflicht?

Harry: Wahrheit.

Ron überlegte lange.

Ron: Hattest du jemals mehr als nur freundschaftliche Gefühle für Hermine?

Harry schluckte und dachte ernsthaft darüber nach lieber ein Butterbier zu exen.

Hermine und Ginny schienen ihn mit ihren Blicken geradezu zu durchboren.

Harry: Ich.. Nun ja, also... Das ist schon lange her.. Und es war nur kurz... Mehr.. Ähm...

Ginny: Sexueller natur?

Harry wurde putterrot und auch Hermine schien sich plötzlich sehr für ihre Butterbier Flasche zu interessieren, aus der sie einen kräftigen Schluck nahm. Harry nickte und Hermine trank noch einen Schluck als sie das sah. Das hatte sie nicht gedacht, das sie irgendjemand.. Das sie die Hauptrolle in so einer Fantasie spielen würde.

Chris: Nun, wer kann es dir verdenken, Harry. Glaub mir, ich hab das jeden Tag seit ich sie kenne.

Das heiterte Harry auf und er grinste leicht. Hermine wurde jedoch noch röter.

Harry drehte schnell die Flasche. Sie zeigte auf Andrea als sie zum Stillstand kam.

Harry: Wahrheit oder Pflicht?

Andrea: Oh.. Wahrheit.

Harry: Ist Ron ein guter Küsser?

Andrea: Er... (sie sah zu Ron) Ähm...

Ginny: Keine Lügen, Wahrheit oder Exen.

Andrea: Nun... Er braucht denke ich noch etwas mehr Übung.

Ron stand protestierend auf.

Ron: Verrat! Hinterhältiger, gemeiner, Verrat!

Die Anderen lachten.

Andrea sah ihn entschuldigend an.

Ron schmollte noch eine Weile, aber als Andrea ihm zuflüsterte, das sie es später wieder gutmachen würde, erhellte sich seine Miene.

Andrea drehte die Flasche und sie landete auf Ginny.

Ginny: Pflicht.

Andrea: Frag deine Mutter nach ein wenig Zucker für dein Schätzchen. Und komm nicht ohne Zucker wieder.

Ginny weitete ihre Augen.

Ginny: Zucker.. Für mein Schätzchen?

Als sie es sagte, dämmerte es ihr und sie musste lachen. Das würde in der Tat peinlich wären.

Die Anderen folgten ihr und lugten heimlich durch das Küchenfenster um alles zu verfolgen.

Ginny: Ich... Ich brauch etwas Zucker für mein Schätzchen.

Harry musste Ron in die Rippen stoßen, da er sonst losgelacht hätte.

Mrs Weasley starrte ihre Tochter fragend an. Sie musste sich verhört haben.

Molly: Was brauchst du?

Ginny senkte ihren Kopf, sie war schon ziemlich rot geworden und wollte es nicht wiederholen, aber sie brauchte den Zucker sonst würde sie diese Runde verlieren.

Ginny: Ich brauche Zucker. Für mein Schätzchen, Mum.

Molly legte ihre Hand auf Ginnys Stirn um zu sehen ob sie Fieber hat. Dann hörte sie ein Kiechern vor dem Fenster und langsam wurde ihr klar was hier gespielt wurde. Sie holte ein paar Zuckerwürfel aus dem Schrank und gab sie Ginny.

Molly: Nun, dann lass Harry mal nicht warten.

Sie unterdrückte ein Lachen und Ginny wurde beinahe röter als Ron vorher und verschwand eiligst mit dem Zucker nach draussen. Die Anderen brachen in lautes Gelächter aus.

Ron: Einfach spitze, ich hoffe ich werd das nie vergessen.

Ginny streckte ihm die Zunge raus und die 6 gingen wieder zur Decke im Wald.

Ginny drehte die Flasche und betete das sie Ron treffen würde und das tat sie auch. Sie funkelte ihn an und Ron schluckte schwer.

Ginny: Wahrheit oder Pflicht, Bruderherz?

Ron: Pflicht.

Sie wusste zu viel über ihn, Pflicht erschien ihm da besser zu sein, auch wenn er seinen Vater hätte nach Milch von seiner Kuh fragen müssen. Ginny grinste noch einmal diabolisch und setzte dann eine Unschuldsmiene auf. Sie drückte ihm ein Butterbier in die Hand.

Ginny: Hier, du wirst es brauchen. Deine Aufgabe ist.. Hermine den Liebesbrief zu geben, den du letzten Sommer für sie geschrieben hast. Und nicht nur das, du musst ihn ihr vorher vortragen, auf Knien.

Das war schlimmer als Wahrheit hätte sein können und er verfluchte sich dafür Pflicht genommen zu haben und seine Schwester dafür es ihm anzutun. Hermine sah besorgt zu Ron.

Hermine: Du.. Du kannst aussetzen Ron, wenn du willst, du musst nur die Flasche leer trinken..

Aber Ron schüttelte den Kopf. Er lief ins Haus und kam einige Minuten später mit einem Pergament in seiner Hand wieder. Er räusperte sich und kniete sich vor Hermine. Sie sah nicht weg sondern sah in seine Augen, die auf das Pergament geheftet waren, angst davor eine Träne zu sehen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, das er jegliche Gefühle für sie vergessen hatte und stattdessen Andrea liebte.

Ron: Ich weiss, es ist warscheinlich töricht es dir zu gestehen, aber ich kann an nichts anderes mehr denken als an dich. Wir kennen uns schon so lange und du bist ein so großer und wichtiger Teil meines Lebens geworden und ich habe Angst dich zu verlieren. Ohne dich wäre mein Leben nicht das gleiche und ich war so unglaublich neidisch auf Viktor Krum als du mit ihm auf dem Ball warst. Ich Liebe dich, Hermine Granger. auch wenn du meine Gefühle nicht erwiderst, will ich das du weisst, wie viel du mir bedeutest und das ich sehr wohl weiss, das du ein Mädchen bist und ein wunderschönes noch dazu. In Liebe, Ron.

Doch nicht Ron war es der eine Träne im Auge hatte, sondern Hermine. Sie stürtzte auf Ron zu und drückte ihn an sich, die Arme um ihn geschwungen. Chris und Andrea warfen ihnen eifersüchtige Blicke zu, aber als wenn sie es gemerkt hätten, ließen sich Ron und Hermine los und küssten ihre jeweiligen Partner, um alle Zweifel aus der Welt zu schaffen.

Sie spielten noch bis tief in die Nacht hinein und nur einmal setzte jemand eine Runde aus, als nämlich Ginny Ron auf den Mund küssen sollte. Ron erklärte sich sogar bereit dazu, die Flasche Butterbier mit ihr zusammen zu exen, also hatten sie sich zumindest indirekt geküsst.

Hermine und Chris blieben ein wenig zurück als sie wieder zum Haus gingen.

Hermine: Soso, du hast also jeden Tag perverse Fantasien über mich, ja?

Chris: Ähm.. Also.. Man lebt nur einmal... Man muss die Zeit ja nunmal gut nutzen und-

Hermine kiecherte und hakte ihren Arm bei ihm ein, ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter gelehnt gingen sie leise mit den Anderen ins Haus und trennten sich nach einem langen Kuss, um in ihre Betten zu gehen.

**Anmerkung des Autors:**

Keine Action in diesem Kapitel, aber unsere Helden müssen ja auch mal etwas ausspannen oder nicht? ;)

Aber keine Sorge, es wird nicht mehr all zu lange so ruhig bleiben. Ich hoffe euch hat das Flaschendrehen Spiel gefallen, ich fand das immer lustig. Habe es erst 2 mal wirklich mit vielen Leuten gespielt und da hatten wir immer eine Menge Spaß. Ist gut um sich auf Klassenfahrten ein wenig näher kennen zu lernen, grade im Teenager Alter wo es schwierig ist so den ersten Kontakt zum anderen Geschlecht herzustellen. Als Junge macht man da ja immer so einen Wandel mit. Erst macht man keinen Unterschied zwischen Mädchen und Jungen, dann wenn man ein wenig älter wird sind Mädchen "doof" und dann noch ein wenig später gibts nichts anderes als Mädchen für einen ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Harry Potter und der unendliche Kampf**

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter und alle Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ggf. Ihren Publishern. Dies ist eine Fan-Geschichte, mit der kein Geld gemacht wird. Eine Verletzung der Rechte Dritter ist nicht gewollt.

**Anmerkung des Autors:**

In diesem Kapitel geht es ein klein wenig übers Knutschen hinaus, also alle unter 13 jetzt mal das Kapitel überspringen ;) Spätere Kapitel werden dann FSK 16 sein, die Beziehungen entwickeln sich nunmal weiter und das gehört einfach dazu. Aber keine Sorge, es wird kein FSK 18 :)

**Kapitel 13**

Als Chris am nächsten Morgen eine Hand auf seinem Arm spürte die ihn weckte, hoffte er es wäre wieder Hermine. Als er die Augen öffnete, sah er jedoch das es Ron war.

Ron: Na endlich, du Schlafmütze. Du bist schlimmer als ich. Es gibt gleich Frühstück, mach dich fertig.

Als Chris die Treppe runter und in die Küche ging, saßen schon alle am Tisch. Hermine winkte ihn zu sich rüber und lächelte ihn an. Er ging zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie. Sie legte unter dem Tisch eine Hand auf sein Bein und strich sanft darüber, was ihn dazu brachte sie wohl ziemlich lange mit einem sehr eigenartigen Blick von der Seite aus anzustarren, was Fred und George nicht entging.

Fred: Du musst vorsichtig sein, Hermine, sonst zieht er dich mit seinen Augen noch aus.

George: In der Tat, es wäre peinlich auf einmal nackt am Tisch zu sitzen.

Hermine wurde rot und sah zu Chris, welcher jeh zurückschreckte und auf seinen leeren Teller starrte. Er nahm sich schnell ein Brötchen und begann es zu schmieren.

Molly: Fred! George! Lasst den armen Jungen in Ruhe. Von dir hätte ich das wirklich nicht erwartet, Fred. Wo er dir doch dein Leben gerettet hat.

Fred: Ach mum, wir machen doch nur Spaß..

Chris: Ja, es ist schon gut Mrs Weasley. Fred ist sicher nur neidisch.

Fred: Oh, ganz und garnicht. George und ich haben eine bezaubernde junge Hexe kennengelernt.

George: Bezaubernd, in der Tat. Sie hat sich für eine Stelle in unserem Zauberscherz Laden beworben.

Fred: Wir haben sie natürlich sofort eingestellt, wegen ihrer aussergewöhnlichen Qualitäten.

George: Ja, wirklich aussergewöhnlich.

Molly: Jetzt reicht es aber! Ich will nicht das ihr so über ein armes Mädchen redet, welches das Pech hat euch beiden über den Weg gelaufen zu sein.

Fred und George fassten sich gespielt ans Herz.

George: Unsere eigene Mutter...

Fred: Verstößt ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut...

Molly: Und was heisst hier du UND George. Soweit ich gehört habe, ist diese Angestellte von euch doch nur EINE Person, oder nicht?

Fred und George sahen sich an und standen so schnell auf als hätten ihre Stühle angefangen zu brennen.

Fred: Wir müssen leider los, in den Laden.

George: Wichtige Termine, ihr versteht schon.

Molly: Nicht so hastig, ihr beiden!

Aber die Beiden disapparierten bevor Molly noch etwas sagen konnte.

Chris strich Hermine durchs Haar. Sie saß zwischen seinen Beinen, an ihn gelehnt, seine Hände um ihre Taille geschlungen und auf ihren Beinen liegend, er mit dem Rücken gegen einem Baum.

Chris: Meinst du, Fred und George sind wirklich.. BEIDE mit dieser Frau von der sie erzählt haben zusammen?

Hermine: Ich weiss nicht... Sie sind zwillinge, möglich wäre es schon das sie sich beide in die gleiche Frau verguckt haben und das es ihnen wegen ihrer angeborenen Verbindung zueinander nichts ausmacht sie zu teilen. Nur.. Welche Frau würde sich darauf einlassen? Gleich 2 Männer.. Hört sich für mich nach einer -

Chris: ..Schlampe an? (er grinste)

Hermine: Nein. Sowas in der Art. Aber gut, sie sind alt genug und diese Frau wird auch für sich selbst entscheiden müssen, es ist ihre Sache. Nur ich denke nicht, das Mrs Weasley es jemals tollerieren wird.

Chris: Oh ja. Stell dir mal die Hochzeit vor. Wollen Sie, Fred und George, diese Frau zur Ehefrau nehmen...

Hermine kiecherte.

Hermine: Nun ja, so wie es sich anhörte, weiss diese Frau ja noch garnichts von ihrem Glück. Oder Fred und George haben den Teil nur verschwiegen, weil sie nicht weitererzählen konnten wegen Mrs Weasley.

Chris: Ja, das ist sehr gut Möglich. Sie können froh sein das sie nicht mehr im Fuchsbau wohnen.

Chris machte seine Zigarette aus und begann Hermines Hals zu küssen. Sie gurrte entzückt.

Hermine: Chris.. Was hast du vor?

Chris: Nun.. Ich verführe meine Freundin, denke ich.

Er fuhr mit seinen Händen ihre Beine hoch und dann ihren Bauch entlang höher, bis unter ihrer Brust und stoppte dann. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Seine Finger berührten ihre Brüste von unten durch den Stoff. Dann ließ er seine Hände wieder ein Stück nach unten gleiten und legte seine Arme ganz um ihren Bauch und drückte sie an sich. Er küsste ihren Nacken und dann ihre Schulter entlang.

Sie drehte sich um und küsste ihn. Er zog sie auf seinen Schoß, so das sie ihre Beine um ihn schlingen musste, da sie sonst im Weg gewesen wären. Er fuhr mit seinen Händen über ihren Rücken. Sie fuhr ihm durchs Haar, löste den Kuss und küsste nun seinen Hals.

Dann sah sie ihm in die Augen.

Hermine: Du...Du musst nicht stoppen wenn.. Wenn du an meinen.. Du weisst schon..

Chris wurde leicht rot, wie Hermine es schon war.

Chris: Ich.. Ich will dich zu nichts drängen und ich.. Will nichts machen, was du nicht willst.

Hermine biss sich wieder auf die Lippe.

Chris: Ich liebe es wenn du das tust, weist du? Du bist so wahnsinnig süß.

Hermine senkte ihren Blick beschämt.

Hermine: Ich bin nicht süß...

Chris hob ihren Kopf mit einer Hand an und küsste sie.

Chris: Das bist du. Und du glaubst garnicht wie sehr, Hermine.

Sie legte ihre Hand über seine, die noch ihren Kopf hielt und zog sie weg, runter, auf ihre Brust zu. Dort angekommen, ließ sie Chris Hand los und küsste ihn und ließ nicht von seinen Lippen ab, während er die Brust unter seiner Hand durch den Stoff berührte und schließlich in die Hand nahm.

Ihr kuss wurde energischer, verlangender. Hermine schnappte kurz Luft und küsste ihn dann sofort weiter.

Ginny: Hier seit ihr also!

Hermine wäre fast hinten über gekippt, so sehr erschrak sie sich und Chris riß je seine hand von ihrer Brust.

Ginny: Oh.. Haben wir euch bei was gestört? (Sie grinste)

Harry sah tunlichst woanders hin und schien sich auf einmal sehr für die Baumkronen zu interessieren, Ginny jedoch wandte ihren Blick nicht von den Beiden ab. Hermine kroch von Chris Schoß neben ihn und versuchte drein zu blicken als wären sie nicht gerade beim Fummeln erwischt worden.

Chris: Jedenfalls nicht bei sowas wie bei dem was wir gesehen hätten, wenn wir EUCH beide getroffen hätten.

Ginny sah ihn fragend an.

Ginny: Wie.. Wieso?

Chris zeigte auf Harry.

Chris: Harrys Hosenstall ist noch offen.

Ginny wurde puterrot und sah zu Harry. Sein Hosenstall war in der Tat offen. Jetzt sah auch Harry an sich runter und schloss eiligst seinen Reissverschluss. Dann sah Ginny mit feuerrotem Gesicht zu Hermine und Chris.

Ginny: Wir.. Wir haben nicht..

Hermine: Habt ihr nicht? Es sieht aber alles danach aus. Ertappt meine Liebe, würde ich sagen.

Ginny: Nein! Wir haben wirklich nicht..

Harry: Ich muss es vergessen haben als ich vom Klo kam...

Hermine und Chris beäugten die Beiden misstrauisch.

Chris: Habt ihr wenigstens verhütet?

Hermine musste sich ein Kiechern verkneifen. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher das sie wirklich nichts gemacht hatten, da sie sehr genau wusste wie viel Angst Ginny davor hatte, das hatte sie ihr erst noch vor zwei Tagen gesagt. Und Ginny hätte es ihr bestimmt erzählt, wenn sie vorgehabt hätte ihre Angst zu verdrängen und es drauf ankommen zu lassen. Aber es war einfach zu lustig die Beiden ein wenig zu trietzen. Ausserdem lenkte es von ihr und Chris ab, das seine Hand auf ihrer Brust war.. Seine Hand. Als sie daran zurückdachte, durchflutete ein leichtes Zittern ihren Körper.

Ginny: So glaubt uns doch! Es war wirklich nichts! Hermine, du weisst das...

Hermine: Schon gut, schon gut. Wir wollten euch doch nur aufziehen.

Ginny fiel ein Stein vom Herzen und Harry atmete erleichtert aus.

Hermine: Wo sind Ron und Andrea?

Ginny verdrehte die Augen und setzte sich mit Harry vor Hermine und Chris aufs Gras.

Ginny: Deswegen sind wir hierher gekommen. Dicke Luft. Ron hat sich in sein und Andrea in mein Zimmer eingesperrt. Sie haben sich wohl gezofft.

Hermine: Warum? Was ist passiert?

Ginny überlegte sichtlich, ob sie es ihr sagen sollte.

Hermine: Ginny? Was ist los, raus damit?

Ginny: Es ist.. Wegen dem Liebesbrief gestern, von Ron an dich. Es ist meine Schuld, ich hätte ihn nicht dazu zwingen dürfen ihn dir vorzulesen. Es muss eine ziemlich blöde Situation für Andrea gewesen sein. Ich hab nicht an sie gedacht, ich hab nur daran gedacht, das ich Ron eins auswischen wollte.

Hermine: Oh.. Oh das ist nicht gut. Aber sie sah gestern abend nicht so aus als ob sie sauer wäre.

Ginny: Ja, ich weiss. Ich denke mal, sie haben sich erst gestritten als sie heute morgen alleine waren und darüber geredet haben.

Hermine: Aber.. Wo liegt denn ihr Problem? Ich meine.. Ich werde mich doch nich an Ron ranmachen oder sowas. Und er mag sie doch sehr.

Ginny: Ja, das tut er wirklich. Und das weiss sie auch denke ich. Sie wird sich schon wieder einkriegen. Es ist nur.. Stell dir vor ich würde jetzt anfangen dir alles zu erzählen was ich und Chris gemacht haben, zum Beispiel. Auch wenn es schon lange her ist und er dich liebt und nicht mich, dann würdest du trotzdem eifersüchtig sein, das ich mit ihm zwei Wochen lang rumgeknutscht habe und -

Harry hustete aufdringlich.

Ginny: Siehst du was ich meine?

Ginny beugte sich zu Harry und küsste ihn.

Hermine: Aber, ich hab doch nicht mit Ron...

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

Ginny: Es war nur ein Beispiel. Bei euch ist es eigentlich noch schlimmer. Ron hat dich geliebt. Ich und Chris.. Wir haben nur rumgemacht. Naja und Ron.. Er fühlt sich natürlich angegriffen, weil er meint er habe nichts falsches getan. Als ob das einer Frau etwas ausmachen würde, ob er schuldig ist oder nicht.

Harry und Chris sahen sich an und verdrehten die Augen. "Mädchen", dachten sich beide.

Als es dunkel wurde, beschlossen die Vier es zu wagen und zurück zum Fuchsbau zu gehen. In der Hoffnung, Ron und Andrea hätten sich endlich wieder vertragen. Hermine und Ginny standen vor ihrem Zimmer und Chris und Harry vor Rons. Harry wappnete sich einen nörgelnden Ron zu sehen und öffnete die Tür. Sein Mund klappte runter und er erstarrte. Chris sah über Harrys Schulter.

Chris: Warum gehen wir nicht rein?

Dann sah er sie. Ron war nicht alleine in seinem Zimmer. Andrea lag auf ihm und...

Ginny und Hermine kamen dazu.

Hermine: Andrea ist nicht in ihrem Zimmer. Harry? Chris? Warum steht ihr so in der Tür?

Dann sahen auch sie und Ginny es und Ron reckte seinen Kopf, sah die vier Eindringlinge in seinem Zimmer und zog die Bettdecke hastig über sich und Andrea.

Ginny/Hermine: RON!

Die Beiden stürmten an Chris und Harry vorbei durch die Tür und aufs Bett zu. Chris und Harry folgten ihnen peinlich berührt.

Ginny: Ronald Weasley! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Wenn Mum euch erwischt hätte!

Ron streckte einen hochroten Kopf unter der Bettdecke hervor, kurz darauf gefolgt von Andrea.

Ron: Wir.. Wir haben nicht.. Es sieht anders aus als es ist!

Ginny: Oh, aber ihr hättet, wenn wir nicht reingekommen wären!

Ron schluckte.

Ron: Nicht so laut, Ginny, bitte.. Mum...

Ginny: Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen, Ron! Mich schnauzt du schon an wenn ich rumknutsche, aber selbst machst du... Machst du..

Andrea: Heissen, leidenschaftlichen Sex?

Ginny: Genau! Nein! Dreckigen, ekligen, schmutzigen..

Andrea: Es ist wirklich nichts passiert Ginny.

Ginny: Ich hab deinen Hintern gesehen! NACKT!

Andrea: Nun. Hat er dir gefallen?

Ginny stoppte abrupt und starrte sie an.

Andrea: Dann eben Harry, Chris. Hat er euch gefallen?

Harry und Chris sahen sich an und dann wieder Andrea.

Harry/Chris: Nun.. Also...

Hermine/Ginny: WAGT ES NICHT DARAUF ZU ANTWORTEN!

Harry und Chris wurden abrupt still und Andrea fing an zu lachen.

Andrea: Ihr hättet euer Gesicht sehen müssen, besonders du Ginny.

Ginny: Das ist nicht witzig!

Andrea: Nun, dann bist du vielleicht einfach noch zu jung um das zu verstehen, ich und Ron jedoch..

Ginny: ICH BIN NICHT ZU JUNG!

Ron: Ginny! Bitte, leiser...

Andrea: Hör mal zu, Ginny. Wir haben uns gestritten und dann gemerkt wie blöd wir uns verhalten haben, oder besser gesagt ich und dann haben wir uns... Versöhnt. Es tut mir ja leid, wenn dir das nicht passt, aber es geht dich überhaupt nichts an, was ich mit meinem Freund mache. Also bitte, geht jetzt raus. Wie du selbst vorhin bemerkt hast, bin ich nackt und da du so prüde zu sein scheinst, will ich nicht das Harry hier sich auf einmal auf mich stürtzt weil er bei dir nicht bekommt was er will!

Hermine musste Ginny festhalten, damit sie sich nicht auf Andrea stürzen konnte. Sie zog Ginny mit sich aus dem Zimmer und bedeutete Chris und Harry mit einem Blick, ihr zu folgen. Sie gingen rüber in Ginnys Zimmer, wo Ginny sofort anfing wieder laut los zu schreien.

Ginny: Was denkt sich dieses, dieses Biest!

Hermine: Ginny..

Ginny: WAS?

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe.

Ginny seufzte.

Ginny: Tut mir leid, Hermine, ich wollte dich nicht anfahren.

Hermine: Schon gut. Aber sei nicht sauer auf Andrea, du magst sie doch. Für sie war die Situation sicherlich auch nicht so toll und.. Und.. Du hast wirklich eine ganz schöne Szene gemacht.

Ginny: WAS? Du schlägst dich auf IHRE Seite?

Hermine: Nein, Ginny. Ich schlag mich auf gar keine Seite. Ich will doch nur nicht das du sie jetzt hasst. Ron und Andrea haben sich den ganzen Tag gestritten, ich will nicht das ihr beide euch jetzt morgen den ganzen Tag streitet.

Es klopfte an der Tür und dann kamen Ron und Andrea herein, angezogen wohlgemerkt.

Ron versteckte sich ein wenig hinter Andrea, was nicht so leicht war, da er ein ganzes Stück größer war als sie.

Ginny funkelte die Beiden an, sagte aber nichts mehr.

Harry und Chris fassten einen stillen Entschluss. Sie packten Ron und waren in seinem Zimmer verschwunden, noch ehe die Proteste der drei Mädchen verklungen waren.

Harry: Pfuuuh...

Chris: Es ist besser wenn sie das unter sich klären.

Harry: Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, Ron? Was wenn wirklich deine Mutter reingekommen wäre, ihr habt nicht mal die Tür abgeschlossen.

Ron: Sorry, es war nicht geplant.. Ich lag in meinem Bett und dann kam Andrea rein und... Sie hat geweint und sich entschuldigt und naja... Dann ist eins zum Anderen gekommen und das nächste was ich weiss ist, das ihr reingekommen seit. Wir haben wirklich nichts gemacht, nun... Jedenfalls.. Nicht DAS. Nur.. Ein wenig von anderen Dingen..

Harry und Chris lachten und klopften Ron dann nacheinander auf die Schulter.

Chris: Sie hatte ihre Hose noch an den Knien. Sex, wäre da glaube ich umständlich gewesen.

Ron: Du scheinst ja sehr genau hingesehen zu haben.

Chris: Nein, nein. Aber das macht doch eh nicht aus, oder? Wie du weisst, war Andrea meine grooooße Sandkasten liebe. Ich hab sie schon komplett nackt gesehen, bevor du sie überhaupt kanntest, bevor du überhaupt in Hogwarts warst. Auf Harry hier musst du sauer sein, er hat Neuland gesehen.

Harry: Verräter!

Chris lachte.

Ron: Wieviel.. Wieviel habt ihr gesehen?

Chris: Nur den Hintern, wirklich. Da die Hose noch an ihren Beinen hing, waren ihre Beine zu eng aneinander um.. Nur den Hintern, wirklich.

Ron: Na gut. Aber vergesst den Anblick! Ja!? Ich verbiete euch jemals wieder daran zu denken, sie ist meine Freundin.

Chris und Harry lachten.

Harry: Ich denke, ich werde da lieber an Ginny denken, nichts für ungut Ron.

Ron: Wehe dir Harry, du denkst.. SO über meine Schwester.. DIESE Körperteile sind tabu!

Harry verdrehte die Augen.

Chris: Du musst diesen heftigen Beschützer Instinkt echt mal irgendwann abstellen Ron. Was ist wenn du Harry und Ginny mal so findest, wie wir dich mit Andrea? Blutbad? Willst du in Askaban landen?

Ron: Harry, wenn du es mit meiner kleinen Schwester in meinem Zimmer treibst, dann.. Dann, dann ist mir Askaban völlig egal.

Harry: Schon gut, schon gut Ron. Wir haben noch nie sowas gemacht. Du bist uns weit voraus.

Chris: Uns auch. Glückspilz (er grinste)

Und dann grinste auch Ron.

Ron: Was meint ihr wie ich geguckt hab, als sie mir auf einmal buchstäblich die Kleider vom Leib riss.

Chris: Behalt die Details lieber für dich, Ron. Frauen sind da sehr eigen was das ausplaudern von solchen.. Intimen Erfahrungen angeht.

Ron: Ja, ich denke du hast Recht. Meinst du... Ginny hat sich mittlerweile beruhigt? (fragte er Harry)

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln.

Harry: Ginny ist sehr... Wie kann man es nennen... Temperamentvoll?


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry Potter und der unendliche Kampf**

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter und alle Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ggf. Ihren Publishern. Dies ist eine Fan-Geschichte, mit der kein Geld gemacht wird. Eine Verletzung der Rechte Dritter ist nicht gewollt.

**Anmerkung des Autors:**

So, die Pause ist vorbei, jetzt kommt wieder ein wenig Action in die Geschichte :) Da immer noch gut 30 Leute die Geschichte lesen, muss ich wohl irgendwas richtig machen grins also noch viel Spaß mit den weiteren Kapiteln.

**Kapitel 14**

Hermine: Morgen, Chris

Sie küsste ihn als er sich neben sie ins Wohnzimmer setzte und lehnte sich an ihn als er einen Arm um sie legte.

Hermine: Du hast mal wieder das Frühstück verpasst.

Chris: Ja und du hast mich diesmal nicht geweckt.

Hermine: Sorry.. Ich wollte nicht.. Nach all dem gestern, wenn ich dann alleine mit dir im Zimmer erwischt worden wäre...

Chris nickte.

Chris: Was liest du? Wieder für die Schule?

Hermine: Ja, aber ich bin eigentlich fertig.

Sie legte das Buch weg und drehte sich zu ihm rum.

Chris starrte sie an und Hermine senkte kurz beschämt ihren Blick, aber küsste ihn dann.

Chris: Sorry.. Du bist einfach so.. Du machst mich verrückt, weisst du das? Auf.. Angenehme Art und Weise.

Hermine: Chris.. Ich bin doch schon rot..

Chris küsste sie abermals.

Chris: Nun, vielleicht bekomme ich dich ja noch etwas röter.

Hermine: Böser Junge.

Chris schob seine Hände unter ihr Top und ließ sie auf ihrer Taille ruhen, während Hermine ihn küsste und durch seine Haare strich.

Dann löste sie den Kuss und schob seine Hände runter.

Hermine: Chris.. Nicht hier..

Chris: Sorry. Es.. Ich.. Es ist deine Schuld.

Hermine kiecherte.

Hermine: Mach ich dich so nervös?

Chris nickte und Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich.

Chris: Wo gehen wir hin?

Hermine: Du musst eine Rauchen.

Chris: Oh. Muss ich das? (fragte er grinsend)

Doch er wusste was sie vorhatte. Sie brachte ihm zu der Stelle im Wald, wo sie schon so viele Stunden mit Rumknutschen verbracht hatten, bedeutete ihm sich gegen den Baum zu setzen und setzte sich dann selbst auf seinen Schoß, Arme und Beine um ihn geschlungen und mit ihren Lippen die seinen Suchend. Seine Hände fanden wieder ihren Weg unter Hermines Top.

Eine Stunde später hörten sie Ginny und Harry näher kommen. Hermine ließ schnell von Chris ab und setzte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm in seinen Schoß. Chris steckte sich eine Zigarette an.

Ginny: Oh, wir haben euch nicht gestört? Wir dachten, diesmal erwischen wir euch vielleicht..

Hermin: Ginny!

Ginny kiecherte.

Ginny: Ich mach doch nur Spaß, Hermine. Aber...

Sie beugte sich zu Hermine runter und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. Hermine wurde sofort rot, stand auf und drehte den beiden Jungs den Rücken zu um ihren BH unter ihrem Top zurecht zu rücken. Chris stand ebenfalls auf.

Chris: Wie siehts mit Ginny und Andrea aus? (flüsterte er Harry zu)

Harry: Sie reden nicht miteinander, aber sie streiten sich auch nicht mehr.

Chris nickte.

Chris: Nun, besser als nichts denke ich.

Ginny: Was flüstert ihr da?

Chris: Och, nichts..

Sie beäugte die Beiden misstrauisch.

Hermine drehte sich jetzt auch wieder zu den Anderen rum, noch etwas rot im Gesicht und einem peinlich berührten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Hermine: Wo sind Ron und Andrea?

Ginny: Sicher voreinander. Sie entgomen den Garten für Mum, wir wollten Fragen ob ihr auch helfen wollt.

Hermine: Klar, gehen wir.

Hermine nahm Chris an die Hand und folgte Ginny und Harry zurück zum Haus.

Chris flog ein Gnom ins Gesicht. Er packte ihn am Fuß und ließ ihn vor sich baumeln.

Ron: Sorry!

Chris: Nichts passiert.

Er warf den Gnom im hohen Bogen über den Zaun, aus dem Garten heraus.

Hermine lachte und küsste Chris auf die Wange.

Hermine: Ich liebe dich, weisst du? (flüsterte sie ihm zu)

Chris: Weil ich so nett zu kleinen, niederen Kreaturen bin?

Hermine kiecherte.

Hermine: Nein. Einfach so..

Chris küsste sie kurz und ging dann rüber zu Ron um ihm zu helfen. Harry, Ginny und Hermine machten sich ebenfalls an die Arbeit und nach einer knappen Stunde hatten sie es geschafft, den Garten zurück zu erobern. Ron setzte sich in froher Erwartung an den Mittagsstisch. Er packte sich eine besonders große Portion Chili auf seinen Teller und Hermine fragte sich zum bestimmt tausendsten Mal, wie er so viel essen konnte ohne dick zu werden.

Ron: Wir hatten gedacht, wir könnten vielleicht nachher in die Winkelgasse gehen, ins Cafe, was trinken.

Mrs Weasley: Oh.. Ich denke nicht das das so eine gute Idee ist..

Ron: Warum nicht? Du weisst schon -

Harry: Voldemort, Ron.

Ron: Na gut, V-Voldemort... Er ist tot, oder?

Mrs Weasley: Ja, natürlich ist er das. Aber.. Es sind so viele Todesser entkommen und.. Snape.

Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Andrea und Chris ließen fast gleichzeitig ihr Besteck auf ihre Teller fallen, so das es laut klirrte.

Harry: Snape ist entkommen?

Mrs Weasley nickte.

Molly: Dumbledore hat ihn eingesperrt, bevor Voldemort in die Schule eingedrungen ist. Aber die Todesser haben ihn befreit. Er weiss, das Chris ihn überführt hat, auf Anweisung von Dumbledore. Er.. Er wird sicher Rache wollen.

Chris: Meinen sie, die Todesser könnten sich wieder zusammen raufen, mit Snape als Anführer? Glaubt.. Glaubt der Orden das?

Molly: Ich weiss es nicht. Dumbledore glaubt, dass die Todesser zu wenig Vertrauen in ihn hätten als das er die Macht übernehmen könnte. Aber.. Nach allem was passiert ist.. Was er getan hat.. Es ist eine Möglichkeit. Lucius Malfoy wäre noch eine Möglichkeit gewesen, aber er ist nicht entkommen, dank dir Chris.

Hermine: Also.. Ist es noch nicht vorbei?

Molly: (sie seufzte) Es wird niemals ganz vorbei sein.. Es wird immer Menschen geben, die.. Die die Ansichten von Voldemort vertreten, so wie es auch andere Zauberer vor Voldemorts Zeit schon taten. Versteht mich nicht falsch, wir sind jetzt bestimmt um einiges sicherer als vorher. Aber..

Chris: Aber dann bringt es doch auch nichts, wenn wir uns jetzt ewig verstecken, für den Rest unseres Lebens. Wir können auf uns aufpassen, Mrs Weasley. Uns wird schon nichts passieren. Die Todesser müssen sich sicher erst einmal wieder organisieren, also bleibt uns doch noch etwas Zeit, bevor sie wieder irgendwas im Schilde führen.

Mrs Weasley: Ja, du hast ja recht. Aber.. Ich hab einfach Angst um euch.

Ginny: Mum, wir passen wirklich auf uns auf.

Mrs Weasley strich sich eine Träne aus dem Auge.

Mrs Weasley: Versprecht ihr mir, das ihr nicht versucht zu Kämpfen, sondern euch in Sicherheit bringt?

Chris: Ich weiss nicht wie ihr darüber denkt, aber ich kann das nicht versprechen. Wenn jemand in Gefahr ist und ich es kann, werde ich helfen. Es tut mir leid, Mrs Weasley, aber.. Es ist wichtig das wir, wir alle die nicht auf der dunklen Seite stehen, zusammenhalten und einander helfen. Ich könnte nicht einfach abhaun wenn ich sehe wie die Todesser jemanden quälen.

Harry und dann auch die Anderen nickten.

Molly: Aber.. Oh, na gut. Ihr seid alle so schnell erwachsen geworden. Und.. Ich bin stolz auf euch. Ja, wirklich. Aber.. Bleibt nicht zu lange und passt auf euch auf, ja?

Ron: Das machen wir, Mum.

Die sechs Freunde gingen durch die Winkelgasse und schauten in einigen Läden vorbei. Harry kam aus einem Laden besonders rot wieder raus, da die Besitzerin ihm einen großen Stapel Süßigkeiten in die Hand gedrückt, ihn auf die Wange geküsst und dafür gedankt hat, das er Voldemort ein für alle Male getötet hat.

Chris: Tja, Harry. Du bist halt ein Held (er grinste)

Harry: Das seid ihr genauso wie ich, ich hab nicht alleine gekämpft. Gerade du, Chris. Ohne dich...

Chris: Na, aber die Leute kennen halt nicht die ganze Geschichte und es hat doch seine Vorteile, nicht so direkt im Rampenlicht zu stehen. Du wirst einfach damit leben müssen, Harry.

Ginny hakte sich bei Harry ein und strahlte ihn an.

Ginny: Mein Held!

Harry verdrehte die Augen und Ginny und die Anderen lachten. Sie gingen mit ihren Einkäufen und in Harrys Fall, Gratis Geschenken, in ein kleines Cafe und bestellten eine Runde Butterbier. Die erste Runde bekamen sie aufs Haus, als die Kellnerin sah wer ihre Gäste waren und kurz mit dem Besitzer sprach.

Chris: Man, Harry. Ich glaube ich nehme dich jetzt immer mit wenn ich mal einen trinken will. Ginny, ich darf ihn mir doch ab und zu mal ausleihen, oder?

Ginny: Aber natürlich.

Harry trank sein Butterbier und hoffte das die Anderen es ihm gleich taten und die Kommentare aufhören würden. Sie neckten ihn noch ein paar Mal im Laufe des Abends, aber im großen und ganzen war es ein toller Abend. Sie lachten viel und versuchten die Geschehnisse der letzten Wochen zu vergessen. Als sie gerade die Rechnung bezahlt hatten, stieß jemand die Tür zum Cafe auf und kam auf ihren Tisch zu. Es war Amos Diggory, Cedrics Vater. Er sah verändert aus. Irgendwie krank. Alle Leute im Cafe sahen Amos an.

Amos: Es ist noch nicht vorbei, Harry Potter! (schrie er) Der dunkle Lord mag vernichtet sein, aber wir werden ihn Rächen! Du wirst sterben, Potter und alle deine Freunde mit dir! Hier ist eine kleine Kostprobe!

Amos zog einen Dolch aus seinem Umhang, setzte ihn an seine Kehle und durchschnitt sie. Sein lebloser Körper sackte auf dem Boden zusammen, als das Blut in fast unrealistischen Ausmaßen aus seiner Halsschlagader spritzte und den Tisch der sechs Freunde mit einer dunkel roten Flüssigkeit überzog. Ginny und Hermine sahen beide angewiedert weg. Harry, Chris und Ron starrten nur den am Boden liegenden Amos an.

Ron: Was.. Was war das? Wieso hat er..?

Chris: Imperius Fluch nehme ich an. Diese Bastarde. Woher wussten sie das wir hier sind?

Harry war still.

Ginny fasste sich und nahm sofort Harry in die Arme und drückte ihn beschützend an sich.

Ginny: Oh Harry, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Harry. Sag doch was.

Harry drehte langsam seinen Kopf zu ihr.

Harry: Natürlich ist es meine Schuld. Erst Cedric und jetzt sein Vater.

Ginny: Nein Harry, du kannst nichts dafür. Die Todesser sind Schuld, nicht du.

Chris: Lasst uns später darüber reden, wir sollten weg hier bevor die Auroren kommen und Fragen stellen. Und wir müssen Dumbledore bescheid sagen, was passiert ist.

Die Anderen nickten und sie verließen das Cafe unter den erschrockenen Blicken der anderen Gäste. Sie brauchten eine Weile und als sie vor dem Fuchsbau standen, hielt Chris Hermine zurück als sie gerade hineingehen wollte.

Hermine: Was ist los, Chris?

Chris: Ihr seid jetzt in Sicherheit. Da ich und Hermine als einzige Apparieren dürfen, werden wir schnell nach Hogwarts und Dumbledore bescheid sagen was passiert ist. Mrs Weasleys Schock wird zu groß sein, es würde zu lange dauern wenn wir ihr vorher alles erzählen.

Er zog Hermine mit sich ein Stück weiter weg vom Fuchsbau und apparierte mit ihr so nahe an Hogwarts wie es die Schutzzauber zuließen. Das letzte Stück gingen sie zu fuß. Als sie die Trümmer vom Gryffindor Turm passierten, der immer noch nicht wieder komplett repariert war, drückte sich Hermine eng an Chris. Sie hatte ihre Arme um einen von seinen geschlungen. Er küsste sie auf ihren Kopf und ging weiter. Vor Dumbledores Büro wollte der Wasserspeiher sie nicht hereinlassen. Sie probierten ein paar Süßigkeiten als Passwort, aber als sie ein Husten hinter sich hörten, drehten sie sich um.

Dumbledore: Versucht es doch einmal mit Fangzähnige Frisbees.

Der Wasserspeiher trat beiseite und Dumbledore geleitete die Beiden in sein Büro. Als sich alle gesetzt haben, faltete er seine Hände und sah sie an.

Dumbledore: Also, was bringt mich zu diesem unerwarteten Besuch?

Chris: Wir, also ich, Hermine, Harry, Ron, Ginny und Andrea, sind in die Winkelgasse gegangen um dort ein wenig Einkaufen zu gehen und waren dann später noch im Cafe. Als wir gerade die Rechnung bezahlt hatten, kam Amos Diggory durch die Tür.

Dumbledore: Amos Diggory sagst du?

Chris nickte.

Chris: Er war scheinbar mit dem Imperius Fluch belegt. Er hat eine Botschaft von den Todessern an Harry überbracht. Er hat gesagt.. Hermine, du hast es bestimmt besser in Erinnerung.

Hermine nickte. Sie hielt Chris Hand in ihrer eigenen und drückte sie fest.

Hermine: Er hat gesagt.. "Es ist noch nicht vorbei, Harry Potter! Der dunkle Lord mag vernichtet sein, aber wir werden ihn Rächen! Du wirst sterben, Potter und alle deine Freunde mit dir! Hier ist eine kleine Kostprobe!" Und.. Und dann...

Chris legte seine andere Hand über Hermines in seiner Hand und machte für sie weiter.

Chris: Dann hat er sich die Kehle durchgeschnitten. Er ist tot.

Dumbledore senkte den Kopf.

Dumbledore: Amos war ein guter Mann, sein Verlust schmerzt mich sehr.

Chris: Wir haben die Anderen zum Fuchsbau begleitet und sind dann gleich hier her. Wir wollten nicht unnötig lange im Cafe bleiben, die Auroren sind mittlerweile sicher da.

Dumbledore nickte.

Dumbledore: Das war eine gute Idee. Ich werde mich mit dem Ministerium in Verbindung setzten und mit Amos Familie. Noch ein Tod den sie verkraften müssen werden, fürchte ich. Ihr beide seit hierher appariert?

Hermine und Chris nickten.

Dumbledore: Gut. Dann dürftet ihr einen sicheren Rückweg haben. Ich werde morgen im Fuchsbau vorbeikommen, wir müssen uns mit dem Orden treffen. Sagt bitte Molly bescheid.

Als Chris und Hermine im Fuchsbau ankamen, stürtzte Mrs Weasley gleich auf sie zu und drückte sie an sich.

Mrs Weasley: Oh Gott sei dank ist euch nichts passiert. Wart ihr bei Dumbledore?

Chris nickte.

Chris: Er kommt morgen mit dem Rest vom Orden vorbei soll ich ihnen sagen Mrs Weasley.

Sie nickte.

Molly: Kommt, die Anderen sind in der Küche.

Sie setzten sich zu den Anderen in die Küche. Eintopf stand auf dem Tisch und Hermine und Chris nahmen sich etwas davon. Die Anderen hatten schon beinahe aufgegessen. Harry sah immer noch sehr angeschlagen aus. Ginny hielt seine Hand unter dem Tisch und mit der Anderen umarmte sie ihn und drückte ihn an sich, leicht seine Schulter streichelnd. Molly setzte sich ebenfalls wieder.

Molly: Ich habe gewusst, das sowas passiert. Ich hätte euch nicht gehen lassen sollen.

Ron: Uns ist doch nichts passiert, Mum...

Molly: Ein Mann, den ihr alle kennt, hat sich vor euren Augen umgebracht und du sagst euch ist nichts passiert!?

Ron zuckte zusammen, er hätte besser seinen Mund halten sollen.

Molly: Entschuldigung, Schatz. Ich bin nur.. Meine nerven liegen ein wenig blank.

Ron: Schon gut, Mum.

Hermine: Was ist los Chris?

Chris hatte in Gedanken versunken ins leere gestarrt. Er drehte den Kopf und sah Hermine an und er konnte nicht anders und musste lächeln. Sie wurde leicht rosa und erwiederte ein schüchternes Lächeln. Dann wurde Chris jedoch ernst und sah in die Runde.

Chris: Was meint ihr, wie haben sie Amos in die Hände bekommen? Irgendwo zufällig als er gerade unterwegs war, oder.. Sind sie in sein Haus eingebrochen und haben gezielt nach ihm gesucht.

Alle überlegten, aber keiner wusste eine Antwort.

Mrs Weasley: Das wissen wir nicht bevor Dumbledore und der Rest vom Orden morgen kommt. Sie werden bestimmt bei ihm nachsehen. Warum fragst du, Chris?

Chris: War nur so ein Gedanke.. Naja, wir werdens morgen dann wohl erfahren.

Hermine sah ihn fragend an, er schüttelte aber den Kopf. Er würde bis morgen warten. Sie aßen zuende und Mrs Weasley schickte ihre Kinder und Gäste ins Bett. Als Arthur später nach Hause kam, fiel sie ihm in die Arme und erzählte ihm von dem schrecklichen Mord.


	15. Chapter 15

**Harry Potter und der unendliche Kampf**

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter und alle Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ggf. Ihren Publishern. Dies ist eine Fan-Geschichte, mit der kein Geld gemacht wird. Eine Verletzung der Rechte Dritter ist nicht gewollt.

**Anmerkung des Autors:**

Ab jetzt wird es ein wenig länger dauern bis ich neue Kapitel hochlade, denn jetzt muss ich nicht einfach nur Kapitel korrigieren, sondern neue schreiben ;) Hier also ein brandneues Kapitel, frisch geschrieben und darauf wartend gelesen zu werden. Wie viele Kapitel noch kommen werden, kann ich noch nicht sagen. Bislang sind wir aber frühestens in der Mitte der Geschichte angekommen (vielleicht auch erst bei einem Drittel), also wird da noch so einiges kommen. Wer keine Lust mehr hat, kann natürlich einfach den Sieg über Voldemort als Ende ansehen, das ist auch eine Möglichkeit, aber das muss jeder für sich selbst entscheiden.

**Kapitel 15**

Als am nächsten Tag gerade alle ihre Plätze vom Mittagstisch verlassen wollten, hörte man aus allen Richtungen Apparier Geräusche im Garten. Mrs Weasley sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und hechtete zum Fenster. Ihr fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als sie Dumbledore und den Rest vom Orden des Phönix sah. Sie hastete zur Tür und begrüßte alle beim reingehen. Chris, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Andrea, Hermine und Ron gingen ins Wohnzimmer wo der Orden sich langsam versammelte. Mrs Weasley kam ihnen jedoch entgegen.

Mrs Weasley: Ginny, Andrea, Ron, Hermine, ihr wartet bitte auf eurem Zimmer.

Ginny: Wir wollen aber hören was Dumbledore zu sagen hat! Harry und Chris dürfen doch auch!

Mrs Weasley: Dumbledore möchte Harry und Chris dabei haben. Ihr jedoch, müsst euch das wirklich nicht anhören.

Chris legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und Mrs Weasley drehte sich zu ihm.

Chris: Sie alle waren dabei, im Kampf gegen Voldemort. Sie haben es verdient, jetzt nicht mehr länger im Dunkeln zu tappen. Sie haben mehr als bewiesen, das sie bereit sind solche Dinge zu verkraften. Mehr noch als so mancher im Orden des Phönix.

Mrs Weasley: Oh.. Na gut, aber Ginny du gehst auf dein Zimmer, du bist noch zu jung.

Ginny stampfte mit einem Fuß auf und drehte sich rum und schritt schon auf die Treppe zu, doch Chris rief sie zurück.

Chris: Harry würde ihr später sowieso alles erzählen, Mrs Weasley. Warum nicht dann gleich auf den Streit mit ihrer Tochter verzichten?

Mrs Weasley beäugte ihn misstrauiisch.

Mrs Weasley: Ihr macht sowieso was ihr wollt, na gut, komm wieder her Ginny.

Ginnys Miene erhellte sich, sie gab Chris einen Kuss auf die Wange als sie an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer ging und stellte sich dann neben Harry. Er nahm ihre Hand und war froh das sie bei ihm bleiben durfte.

Dumbledore hielt eine kurze Gedenkrede an Amos Diggory, wie schwer der Verlust für den Orden ist und wie traurig es ist das erst sein Sohn und dann er selbst getötet wurde.

Harry: Stimmt es, das sie vermuten Snape könnte der neue Anführer der Todesser werden?

Alle im Raum folgten Harrys Blick und sahen zu Dumbledore.

Dumbledore: Ja, das ist in der Tat meine Vermutung, Harry. Lucius Malfoy wäre eine Möglichkeit gewesen, aber er ist nicht unter den Leuten gewesen die entkommen sind. Dank Chris. Wir müssen damit rechnen, das sich ein paar der Todesser Snape angeschlossen haben, zumindest die deren Identität bekannt ist. Sie können nicht viel anderes tun, sie werden gesucht und müssen sich ewig verstecken und versuchen mit dem Wenigsten zu überleben, oder zu Kämpfen. Und viele der Todesser, werden sich mit dem Wenigsten nicht zufrieden geben. Es gibt allerdings auch einiges was gegen Snape sprechen würde. Einige der Todesser vertrauen Snape nicht, oder haben es zumindest nicht, bis er uns Verraten hat. Snape ist ein sehr intelligenter Mann und ich muss leider sagen, das er ein guter Anführer wäre. Gut für die verbliebenen Todesser und schlecht für uns. Im Moment fehlen uns Informationen, wir können nicht genau sagen wer jetzt die Todesser anführt. Snape war unser einziger Spion in den Reihen der Todesser. Zumindest, glaubten wir das.

Chris: Haben die Todesser Mr. Diggory in seinem Haus überfallen, Professor?

Dumbledore: Das haben sie, Chris. Warum fragst du?

Chris: Nun, ich habe etwas darüber nachgedacht und wenn man 1 und 1 zusammen zählt... Sie werden versuchen nacheinander alle Ordensmitglieder zu töten. Es sind zu wenige übrig für einen offenen Kampf, aber wenn sie jetzt nicht reagieren, wäre alles verloren für das sie die letzten Jahre über gekämpft haben.

Ein Raunen ging durch den Raum, McGonagall hielt sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund.

Chris: Es ist doch so, sie haben sich getraut Amos in seinem eigenen Haus anzugreifen. Und sie haben die Botschaft an uns überbracht und Amos sich selbst töten lassen. Eine Warnung gab es auch, aber nicht nur das. "Alle deine Freunde werden Sterben, hier ist eine Kostprobe". Das hat Amos gesagt, bevor er sich die Kehle durchschnitt. Amos war kein Freund von Harry, natürlich auch kein Feind, das meine ich nicht. Aber ein Freund ist jemand wie ich, Hermine, Ron, aber nicht jemand aus dem Orden den er nur vom Sehen her kennt. Ich denke mal, die Todesser und vor allem Snape, denken aber nicht in solchen Kategorien. Sie denken nur an Freund oder Feind, weil sie nichts anderes kennen, so wie es bei Voldemort war. Snape hatte doch niemals eine Bindung zu irgendwem. Es gibt nur Freund oder Feind für sie. Und wie gesagt, Amos, als ein Ordensmitglied wurde als Freund bezeichnet und es wurde gesagt, das Harrys Freunde sterben werden. Sicherlich sind auch Harrys engste Freunde gemeint, das steht ausser Frage. Aber um an sie heran zu kommen, müssen eh erst einmal die Leute, die sie, also uns, Beschützen aus dem Weg geschafft werden.

Dumbledore dachte nach bevor er Antwortete.

Dumbledore: Ausgezeichnete analyse Chris, ich denke du hast Recht. Ja, in der Tat. Das erscheint mir plausibel. Voldemort wusste, wer damals schon im Kampf gegen ihn im Orden war. Und Professor Snape wird ihn sicherlich davon unterrichtet haben, wer jetzt alles im Orden ist.

Mrs Weasley brach fast zusammen, Arthur musste sie stützen.

Dumbledore: Aber, aber Molly. Wir waren immer schon in Gefahr, das heisst nur, das wir noch vorsichtiger sein müssen als sonst. Ich werde das Ministerium bitten, Auroren bereit zu stellen und ausserdem müssen wir die Häuser von allen Ordensmitgliedern schützen. Bill, ich denke du kannst uns dabei helfen ein paar Schutzzauberwälle auf die Häuser zu legen.

Bill Weasley nickte.

Bill: Das wird eine Heiden arbeit, bei so vielen Häusern.

Dumbledore: Das wird es. Und uns fehlt leider die Zeit, wir wissen nicht wann das nächste mal jemand angegriffen wird und wer als erstes dran kommt. Vielleicht gibt es schon eine Liste, vielleicht aber auch wird per Zufall entschieden, je nachdem wann es gerade am besten passt.

Chris: Nein, nein das bringt nichts. Sie töten die hälfte von uns bevor alle gesichert sind und selbst dann, Schutzwälle lassen sich durchbrechen.

Dumbledore: Hast du eine bessere Idee, Chris?

Chris: Ja. Vielleicht habe ich das. Es liegt doch auf der Hand, Professor. Wir müssen zusammen bleiben. Was wäre ein besserer Schutz, als ein vollgepacktes Haus, oder besser, Gebäude, mit Zauberern und den fiesesten Fallen und Schutzwällen mit denen Bill und sie selbst aufwarten können? Alle Schutzwälle und Fallen der Welt werden einen Angriff nur verzögern, aber ihn nicht aufhalten. Dann ist es doch gut, wenn gleich eine ganze Armee bereit steht, um alle zu verteidigen. Dadurch wären wir dann auch nicht vom Ministerium abhängig. Die Auroren haben auch so schon genug zu tun und könnten dann andernorts eingesetzt werden.

Dumbledore bekam ein Funkeln in seinen Augen.

Dumbledore: Ah.. Ich hätte selber darauf kommen müssen, jedes Jahr zu Schulbeginn sage ich, wie wichtig es ist, das wir zusammenhalten.

Harry: Grimmauld Platz wäre eine Möglichkeit, ist aber denke ich zu klein für alle. Der einzige wirkliche Platz der mir einfällt, wäre Hogwarts.

Dumbledore: Dann würden wir die Schüler in Gefahr bringen. Nein, ich will nicht das Hogwarts noch einmal das Ziel der Todesser wird. Aber du hast recht, Grimmauld Platz wäre zu klein.

Harry: Dann kaufen wir einfach etwas größeres. Ich spende das Geld dafür dem Orden. Ich habe mehr als genug, von meinen Eltern und von Sirius Erbe..

Ginny drückte Harrys Hand die sie schon die ganze Zeit hielt.

Dumbledore: Würdest du das wirklich, Harry? Es ist dein Geld. Es kostet sicher ein Vermögen, ein so großes Gebäude zu kaufen. Wir müssten Platz für über zwei Dutzend Familien dort aufbringen. Natürlich können wir mit Magie einige Räume vergrößern, aber Magie hat auch seine Grenzen.

Harry nickte.

Harry: Ich kann mir mehrere Vermögen leisten und das Geld bedeutet mir nichts. Mir ist es wichtiger das alle in Sicherheit sind.

Dumbledore: Danke Harry. Du bist wahrhaft ein guter Jung.. Mann.

Harry konnte nicht anders und musste breit Lächeln als Dumbledore ihn "Mann" nannte. Allein dafür hatte es sich gelohnt.

Hermine: Vielleicht könnten wir eines der alten englischen oder schottischen Schlösser kaufen, die gibt es zum Teil schon für einen einzigen, brittischen Pfund, da jeder sie loswerden möchte. Der Denkmalschutz verpflichtet den Besitzer, die Instandhaltungskosten zu tragen und die sind.. Enorm. Mit Magie, dürfte sich da allerdings einiges machen lassen.

Dumbledore: Nun gut, ich werde mich darum kümmern einen geeigneten Platz zu finden, wenn alle damit einverstanden sind.

Dumbledore sah sich im Raum um, es gab einiges an Getuschel, aber es nickten alle.

Dumbledore: Es wird sicher einige Zeit dauern sich daran zu gewöhnen ein Haus zu teilen, aber wir alle waren in Hogwarts, denken wir einfach so, als wären wir erneut Schüler.

Einige im Raum grinsten bei dem Gedanken.

Dumbledore: Hermine, schreib bitte eine Eule an deine Eltern und frag sie ob sie ebenfalls kommen würden. Wir können sie besser beschützen wenn sie bei uns sind und wir können schon einen Weg finden, wie sie trotzdem ohne Umstände zur Arbeit kommen können.

Hermine nickte.

Dumbledore: Gut, dann war es das für Heute. Sagt euren Familien bescheid, was auf sie zu kommt, ich werde den Orden wieder zusammen berufen, sobald ein geeigneter Platz gefunden wurde.

Nach dem Treffen wurde es wieder einigermaßen leer im Fuchsbau. Nur die 6 Freunde, Fred, George und Mr und Mrs Weasley waren noch dort.

Fred: Wir werden unser Apartment wohl aufgeben müssen, George.

George: Ja, kurz war die Freiheit.

Mrs Weasley freute sich das sie ihre beiden Söhne wieder bei sich haben würde. Fred und George jedoch, ahnten böses. Es würde viel schwerer für sie werden, wenn sie wieder unter den wachsamen Augen von Mrs Weasley wären.

Die 8 Teenager gingen in den Garten und setzten sich an einen langen Tisch. Sie tranken Butterbier und redeten.

Ron: Was habt ihr beiden, ihr seht so bedrückt aus? Das passt ja garnicht zu euch

Fred: In der Tat kleiner Bruder, das sind wir.

George: Da wir bald wieder zusammen wohnen werden, -

Fred: - wird Mum herausfinden, mit wem wir uns das Apartment geteilt haben.

Ron spuckte fast sein Butterbier aus.

Ginny: Doch nicht mit dieser "bezaubernden jungen Hexe" die ihr angestellt habt?

Fred und George nickten.

Hermine: Heisst das, ihr seid..

Fred: Ja, sind wir.

Hermine: Alle beide?

Fred und George sahen sich an und richteten ihre Blicke dann wieder auf Hermine.

Fred: Ihr macht es nichts aus. Wir lieben sie beide. Und sie liebt uns.

Ron: Ich fasse es nicht. Ihr seid wirklich arm dran. Mum bringt euch um.

George: Ja, das denken wir auch.

Fred: Aber wir können sie nicht alleine im Laden lassen.

Hermine: Das stimmt. Sie ist auch in Gefahr, wenn die Todesser rausbekommen das ihr.. Mit ihr zusammen seid.

Harry: Sie wird euch sicher nicht in einem Zimmer schlafen lassen.

George: Das kommt noch dazu. Wir haben ausgerechnet das sie uns ungefähr sieben mal umbringen wird.

Alle lachten und sogar Fred und George lächelten leicht.

Chris: Das ist eine starke magische Zahl, ihr müsst warscheinlich Höllenqualen erleiden, bis ans Ende der Zeit.

Fred: Ich hoffe sie sieht ein das wir alt genug sind...

Ginny: Es geht um Mum. Das wird sie nicht. Dad vielleicht, aber nicht Mum.

Fred und George nickten beklommen. Ginny hatte natürlich recht. Es würde einiges an Ärger und Streiterei geben, aber da würden sie nunmal durch müssen, daran gab es kein Vorbei.

George: Ich und Fred gehen besser mal. Susan alles erzählen.

Fred: Sie wird sich nicht darüber freuen.

Hermine: Susan heisst sie also?

Fred und George nickten.

Fred: Susan Parker.

George und Fred standen auf und disapparierten.

Die nächsten Tage über war die Stimmung sehr gedrückt. Jeder fragte sich, wann wohl der nächste Angriff stattfinden würde. Und wen es als nächsten treffen würde. Sie alle hofften Dumbledore würde bald ein geeignetes Versteck finden, damit endlich wieder alle ruhig schlafen könnten. Mrs Weasley ließ ihre Kinder und deren Freunde Andrea, Chris, Harry und Hermine nicht mehr aus dem Haus. Alle Überredungsversuche scheiterten und die Freunde gaben es schließlich auf. Sie verließen das Haus erst wieder, als die zwei Wochen um und Hogwarts wieder aufgebaut und bereit war, wieder Schüler aufzunehmen.

Der erste Tag zurück in Hogwarts ging schnell rum. Chris musste nach dem Unterricht noch einmal in den Krankenflügel zu Madam Pomfrey. Sie untersuchte ihn und sagte das seine Verletzungen zwar gut geheilt waren, aber er besser nicht wieder Quidditch spielen sollte. Chris ließ den Kopf hängen.

Madam Pomfrey: Sie könnten Spielen, deswegen kann ich es ihnen auch nicht verbieten. Wenn sie allerdings vom Besen fallen, oder einen Klatscher genau an ihren Oberkörper oder ihren Kopf bekommen würden... Es wäre besser, sie suchen sich eine wenig gefährlichere Sportart aus, Mr. Stevenson. Es tut mir leid. Normalerweise wären ihre Knochen wieder so gut wie neu, aber.. Sie können froh sein das sie überhaupt noch leben. Noch nie hat jemand, ausser Harry Potter natürlich, den Todesfluch überlebt. Ihre Verletzungen sind anders als alle die ich je gesehen habe. Sie sind verheilt, wie gesagt, aber nicht komplett. Ich denke selbst im St. Mungos wüsste auch keiner der Ärzte mehr darüber als ich, aber sie sollten sich vielleicht trotzdem dort noch einmal untersuchen lassen, nur um sicher zu gehen. Ich will ihnen aber keine falsche Hoffnung machen.

Chris nickte und verließ trotzig den Krankenflügel. Hermine wartete vor der Tür auf ihn und sah seine Miene.

Hermine: Was ist los? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?

Chris seufzte.

Chris: Nein, mach dir keine Sorgen Hermine. Mir gehts soweit gut. Nur..

Hermine nahm seine Hand.

Hermine: Nur.. Was?

Chris: Ich werde nicht weiter Quidditch spielen können.

Hermine nahm ihn in den Arm und drückte ihn. Sie hatte es sich schon gedacht. Die letzten Tage, als sie zusammen waren, hatte Chris immer noch ab und zu Schmerzen gehabt, auch wenn er versucht hatte das vor ihr zu verstecken.

Hermine: Es tut mir so leid, Chris..

Chris: Ist schon okay. Es ist nur ein Spiel..

Er klang jedoch nicht sehr überzeugend. Hermine nahm wieder seine Hand und führte ihn in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie setzte sich mit ihm auf das Sofa, gegenüber von Ron, Harry und Ginny. Als die Beiden erzählten, das Chris nicht mehr ins Quidditch Team zurück kommen würde, sank ihre Stimmung genau so.

Harry: Das ist echt schade, du warst ein so guter Jäger. Ich wüsste nicht was ich machen würde, wenn ich nicht mehr Quidditch spielen dürfte.

Chris: Naja.. Madam Pomfrey meinte, sie könnte es mir nicht verbieten.. Ich könnte spielen, es wäre nur gefährlich..

Hermine: Oh nein, vergiss das schnell wieder Chris. Du wirst nicht dein Leben für ein blödes Spiel wie Quidditch aufs Spiel setzen.

Ron und Harry wollten protestieren, aber Hermine hatte Recht. Sein Leben dafür zu riskieren, lohnte sich nicht.

Chris: Ja.. Natürlich nicht. Tut mir leid Hermine, ich werde nicht spielen.

Das beruhigte Hermine. Sie würde es nicht zulassen, das ihm noch einmal etwas passieren würde. Sie würde ihn beschützen, wenn nötig mit ihrem eigenen Leben. Immerhin, hatte er das für sie auch. Und wenn es sein muss, würde sie ihn auch vor sich selbst beschützen.

Ron: Naja, vielleicht kannst du ja wenigstens mit uns zusammen Spielen, wenn wir nur so aus Spaß spielen und ganz doll aufpassen..

Hermine fand das das keine gute Idee wäre, aber sie hatten recht. Wenn sie wirklich vorsichtig sein würden, sollte nichts passieren. Zumal sie wenn sie unter sich spielten, auch keine Klatscher benutzen würden.

Andrea tauchte plötzlich auf. Ron stand auf und verabschiedete sich von den Anderen, er war wie es aussah mit Andrea verabredet und hatte es vergessen. Zumindest, deuteten Andreas zorniger Gesichtsausdruck und seine schuldbewusste Miene darauf hin.

Hermine: Schon komisch irgendwie. Jetzt, wo wir alle in einer Beziehung stecken, sehen wir uns kaum noch.

Sie meinte damit sich, Ron und Harry, die sonst ihr halbes Leben fast jede Wache Minute miteinander verbracht hatten.

Chris: Bereust du es?

Hermine: Nein, nein natürlich nicht! Ich meine nur..

Harry: Ich weiss was du meinst. Es ist wirklich komisch, nach all dieser Zeit. Aber wir wussten immer das das irgendwann passieren würde. Ausser natürlich, wir hätten es wie Fred und George gemacht..

Hermine wusste einen Moment nicht was er meinte, aber dann wurde sie rot.

Hermine: Harry!

Harry lachte.

Harry: War doch nicht ernst gemeint Hermine. Wir drei hätten als Paar glaube ich nicht funktioniert. Dafür sind Ron und ich viel zu eifersüchtig. Und ausserdem.. (er nahm Ginny in den Arm). Ich bin glücklich so wie es ist.

Ginny küsste Harry auf die Wange und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Harry wurde urplötzlich rot und stand hastig auf.

Harry: Wir.. Also.. Ich und Ginny.. Bis später.

Kaum hatte er es gesagt, liefen er und Ginny auch schon Hand in Hand aus dem Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum und ließen Chris und Hermine zurück, die sich schon ungefähr denken konnten was Ginny ihm wohl zugeflüstert hatte.

Hermine: Oh, na wenigstens kommen sie wieder zurück, wenn ich ihnen bei den Hausaufgaben helfen soll.

Chris: Gutes Stichwort. Begleitest du mich in die Bibliothek?

Hermine lächelte und machte sich mit ihm in der Bibliothek an die Hausaufgaben.


	16. Chapter 16

**Harry Potter und der unendliche Kampf**

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter und alle Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ggf. Ihren Publishern. Dies ist eine Fan-Geschichte, mit der kein Geld gemacht wird. Eine Verletzung der Rechte Dritter ist nicht gewollt.

**Kapitel 16**

Zurück im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum wühlte Chris in den Taschen seines Umhangs.

Hermine: Was suchst du, hast du was verloren?

Chris nickte und suchte weiter, aber gab es dann schließlich auf.

Chris: Meinen Zauberstab. Ich muss ihn in der Bibliothek liegen gelassen haben, ich bin manchmal einfach zu verplant. Ist mir bestimmt runter gefallen und dann hab ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen und völlig vergessen. Ich lauf kurz zurück, ihn holen.

Als Chris jedoch gerade um die Ecke bog, in den Gang hinein in welchem die Bibliothek liegt, packte ihn jemand am Kragen und zwang ihn dadurch abrupt stehen zu bleiben.

Crabbe: Nicht so schnell, Stevenson.

Crabbe nahm die Hand von Chris Kragen und hielt stattdessen Chris Arm fest. Einen Augenblick später, schnappte sich Goyle auch noch Chris anderen Arm. Chris versuchte sich loszureissen, aber die Beiden hielten ihn fest im Griff.

Chris: Schlechte Idee, ganz schlechte Idee. Ich gebe euch zwei Sekunden und dann werdet ihr euch wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein. Nun, zum zweiten Mal. Gleich nach eurer Geburt, war es das erste mal, oder? Vielleicht auch erst als ihr in den Spiegel gesehen habt?

Crabbe versetzte ihm einen Schlag in den Nacken und Draco Malfoy tauchte wie aus dem Nichts vor Chris auf. Bevor Chris reagieren oder etwas sagen konnte, versetzte Malfoy ihm einen Schlag zwischen die Rippen. Chris krümmte sich vor Schmerz, aber Malfoys Bodyguards hielten ihn immer noch fest im Griff.

Malfoy: Das war dafür das sie meinen Vater geschnappt haben. Und das hier ist für die Kopfnuss.

Draco rammte Chris sein Knie in den Magen. Crabbe und Goyle ließen ihn los und Chris sackte auf dem Boden zusammen.

Draco: Lass dir das eine Lehre sein, Schlammblut.

Goyle starrte auf den Boden.

Goyle: Hey, Draco. Ich glaube... Er ist tot.

Draco: Du bist ein echter Idiot, Goyle. Von sowas stirbt man doch nicht.

Aber dann sah Draco was Goyle gesehen hatte. Dort wo Chris lag, sammelte sich Blut auf dem Boden. Und es wurde immer mehr. Draco wurde bleich im Gesicht, obwohl das bei ihm nicht leicht zu erkennen war, so hatte er doch eine natürliche Blässe, wie sie nur ein Malfoy haben konnte.

Draco: Los, hauen wir ab, bevor uns noch jemand sieht.

Crabbe: Sollten wir nicht jemanden holen..? Er stirbt vielleicht wirklich.

Draco ging einen Schritt auf Crabbe zu und sah ihm unverwandt in die Augen.

Draco: Wenn dieses dreckige Schlammbut stirbt und man uns hier sieht, stecken sie uns nach Askaban. Willst du nach Askaban?

Crabbe schüttelte den Kopf. Die drei Slytherin sahen sich noch einmal um und liefen dann schnell davon.

Als Harry und Ginny lachend aus dem Besenschrank herauskamen, in dem sie gerade die letzten 20 Minuten verbracht hatten, hätten sie sich nichts schlimmeres vorstellen können, als das was sie jetzt in diesem Moment vor sich sahen. Professor McGonagall stand direkt vor ihnen und sah sie mit einem Blick an, den weder Harry, noch Ginny, jemals wieder vergessen würden.

Ginny: Wir..

Professor McGonagall: Miss Weasley! Mister Potter! Nachsitzen, morgen Abend um 20 Uhr in meinem Büro.

Harry: Entschuldigung, Professor..

Harry sah bedrückt zu Boden. Immer noch bestürzt über den Ausdruck auf McGonagalls Gesicht. Als er und Ginny wieder im Schlafsaal ankamen, sahen sie Ron und Andrea auf der Couch rumknutschen. Ausser ihnen war niemand mehr da, es war schon spät. Harry und Ginny hatten den halben Tag draussen im Schlossgarten verbracht. Sie wussten selbst nicht, warum sie dann noch einmal in einen Besenschrank verschwunden waren, wo sie doch den ganzen Tag schon Zeit gehabt hatten, eben diese Dinge zu tun für die man sich besser ein ruhiges Plätzchen sucht. Ginny hatte ihn auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum mit sich in den Schrank gezogen und Harry hatte alles andere vor als sich deswegen zu beschweren. Ron und Andrea lösten sich voneinander und sahen Harry und Ginny.

Ron: Oh, ihr seids. Ich dachte schon McGonagall würde reinkommen. Was ist los? Ihr seht aus als hättet ihr was schlechtes gegessen.

Ginny: Im Gegensatz zu dir, haben wir wirklich McGonagall gesehen.

Ron: Oh.. Oh das tut mir leid für euch. Müsst ihr Nachsitzen?

Die Beiden nickten.

Harry: Ich denke sie hätte es durchgehen lassen, wenn es nicht schon so spät gewesen wäre. Wir dürften eigentlich gar nicht mehr in den Gängen rumlaufen.

Ron: Oh, so spät ist es schon? Ich hab gar nicht gemerkt wie die Zeit verging (Andrea grinste als er das sagte). Habt ihr Hermine gesehen?

Harry und Ginny sahen sich an und wanden ihre Blicke dann wieder zu Ron.

Ginny: Nein, wir haben sie nicht gesehen. Ist sie nicht schon längst schlafen?

Ron: Wir sind schon seit Stunden hier, aber Hermine kam nicht an uns vorbei. Zumindest hat sie nichts gesagt, vielleicht haben wir sie einfach nicht bemerkt.. Wir waren etwas.. Nun.. Abgelenkt.

Wie gerufen kam Hermine, mit bleichem Gesicht und verweinten Augen in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Harry: Hermine! Was ist passiert?

Hermine erzählte was mit Chris passiert war.

Einige Stunden zuvor...

Als Chris wieder zu sich kam und die Augen öffnete, befand er sich im Krankenflügel. Jemand hielt seine Hand. Er öffnete die Augen und sah Hermine. Als sie bemerkte das er wach wurde, schrie sie sofort nach Madame Pomfrey und gab Chris einen fast schmerzhaften Kuss auf die Lippen, so schnell schnellte sie mit ihrem Kopf zu ihm herunter.

Hermine: Oh Chris, ich hatte solche Angst um dich. Als ich dich gefunden habe.. Blut, überall war Blut. Ich bin dir nachgegangen als du nicht mehr zurückgekommen bist. Madame Pomfrey hat gesagt, wenn ich dich nur ein paar Minuten später gefunden hätte..

Sie konnte nicht weiter reden und Chris drückte ihre Hand.

Chris: Es ist alles okay, Hermine. Es ist alles wieder okay.

Madame Pomfrey trat an sein Bett.

Madame Pomfrey: Wie fühlen sie sich, Mr. Stevenson?

Chris: So als hätte man mir einen Pflock in die Seite gerammt.

Madame Pomfrey: So in etwa stimmt das auch. (sie lächelte grimming) Eine ihrer Rippen ist wieder gebrochen und hat ihre Haut durchstoßen. Sie können sich bei Miss Granger hier bedanken das sie noch leben, sie haben eine Menge Blut verloren. Ich hatte ihnen ausdrücklich gesagt, das sie vorsichtig sein müssen. Die Magie hält ihre Knochen zusammen, aber.. Sie wachsen einfach nicht gut genug wieder zusammen, wie es normalerweise der Fall wäre.

Chris schnaubte.

Chris: Ich hatte das nicht geplant. Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle haben mir auf dem Gang aufgelauert. Malfoy hat mir einen Schlag zwischen die Rippen verpasst. Crabbe und Goyle haben mich festgehalten. Wenn nicht alles so schnell gegangen wäre, hätte ich sie Problemlos mit Magie vertreiben können, aber dazu kam ich erst gar nicht.

Hermine: Draco Malfoy war das? (fragte sie entsetzt) Wenn ich ihn erwische, dann...

Chris: Lass gut sein Hermine. Er wusste ja nicht was passieren würde.

Madame Pomfrey: Das entschuldigt in keinster Weise was er und die beiden Anderen getan haben. Ich werde mit dem Schulleiter darüber reden, verlassen sie sich darauf. Ich nehme nicht an, dass irgendjemand den Angriff auf sie gesehen hat?

Madame Pomfrey dachte sich schon, das es keine Zeugen geben würde. Sonst hätte dieser jemand natürlich Chris in den Krankenflügel gebracht, oder zumindest Hilfe geholt. Das ganze machte die Sache um einiges komplizierter. Im Zweifel für den Angeklagten. Und doch würde sie mit Dumbledore reden, sagte sie sich. Der Junge hätte sterben können.

Chris schüttelte den Kopf.

Chris: Es war schon spät, ich und Hermine waren den ganzen Abend in der Bibliothek um Hausaufgaben zu machen und ich bin noch mal zurück weil ich etwas vergessen hatte. Es war niemand mehr auf den Gängen. Das erinnert mich daran warum ich nochmal in die Bibliothek wollte. Mein Zauberstab.

Hermine zeigte auf den kleinen Tisch neben Chris Bett.

Hermine: Ich habe ihn schnell geholt nachdem Madam Pomfrey meinte dein Zustand sei Stabil.

Chris musste die Nacht im Krankenflügel verbringen. Hermine wollte nicht von seiner Seite weichen, aber Madame Pomfrey versicherte ihr das er ausser Gefahr sei und schickte sie hinaus. Allerdings nicht bevor Hermine Chris noch einen langen Kuss gegeben hatte, was Madam Pomfrey höchstens tolerierte.

Am nächsten Morgen...

Chris: Hey, du verpasst das Frühstück.

Hermine war gerade zur Tür in den Krankenflügel gekommen und setzte sich zu Chris ans Bett.

Hermine: Das ist nicht so wichtig. Ich wollte dich sehen..

Chris lächelte.

Madam Pomfrey: Oh, Miss Granger, so früh schon hier? Na gut, aber nur ein paar Minuten.

Hermine nickte, bevor Madame Pomfrey wieder in ihrem Büro verschwand. Sie hätte sowieso nicht viel Zeit gehabt, bevor die erste Stunde beginnen würde.

Hermine: Wie fühlst du dich?

Chris: Super. (Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch) Naja, den Umständen entsprechend. Es tut nur noch weh wenn ich mich bewege. Ich hoffe ich kann morgen hier raus.

Hermine: Ich sollte jetzt besser wieder gehen. Ich bring dir nachher die Hausaufgaben vorbei. Ron, Harry und die Anderen kommen sicher auch mit.

Sie stand auf und küsste Chris auf die Stirn.

Chris: Ich liebe dich, Hermine.

Sie lächelte.

Hermine: Ich dich auch, Chris.

Chris: Nein.. Wirklich. Du machst mich glücklich, weisst du das?

Hermine sah ihn einen Moment an, warf dann einen schnellen Blick zu Madame Pomfreys Büro um sicherzustellen das sie nichts sehen würde und küsste Chris dann auf seine Lippen.

Hermine: Jetzt weiss ich es. (sie lächelte)

Hermine wand sich zum Gehen, aber Chris hielt sie an der Hand fest.

Chris: Versprich mir, das du nichts mit Malfoy anstellst.

Hermine zögerte, aber nickte dann.

Chris: Danke. Bis später dann, grüß die Anderen von mir.

Eine Ewigkeit später kam Hermine wieder in den Krankenflügel zurück und brachte gleich Harry, Ron, Ginny und Andrea mit. Sie setzten sich zu Chris ans Bett, Andrea und Ginny mit mitleidigen Mienen.

Ginny: Wie geht es dir?

Chris: Schon besser. Danke das ihr alle gekommen seid. Es ist ganz schön langweilig hier alleine.

Harry: Ich weiss genau was du meinst. (sagte er grimmig)

Harry war von wohl allen am öftesten Patient im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts gewesen. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und Madame Pomfrey würde ihm sein eigenes Bett mit einer Plakette dran, auf der "Reserviert für Harry Potter" steht, bereit zu halten. Hermine versuchte Chris T-Shirt ein Stück nach Oben zu ziehen um die Stelle zu begutachten, an der seine Rippe durch die Haut gestoßen war. Er schob sein T-Shirt jedoch sofort wieder herunter und hielt Hermines Hand fest.

Chris: Hey, zieh mich doch hier nicht vor allen aus. (dann grinste er) Warte bis sie wieder weg sind.

Hermine wurde rot und warf Chris einen säuerlichen Blick zu. Sie wollte ihre Hand wieder wegziehen, aber nach einem leicht flehenden Blick von Chris, behielt sie seine Hand in der Ihren. Ron hüstelte.

Ron: Wenn wir euch alleine lassen sollen, dann müsst ihr es nur sagen...

Das brachte Ron ebenfalls einen bösen Blick von Hermine ein und so beschloss er, lieber für eine weile ruhig zu sein.

Harry: Ich kanns nicht fassen das Malfoy damit durchkommt. Ich würde ihn nur zu gerne dafür in die Finger bekommen.

Chris: Glaub mir, ich auch. Aber es hat keinen Zweck. Niemand hat es gesehen. Es gibt in Hogwarts keine Überwachungskameras.

Ron sah Chris mit einem merkwürdig fragenden Blick an.

Ron: Was sind Überwachungskameras?

Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

Hermine: Genau aus diesem Grund hättest du Muggelkunde wählen sollen, Ron. Du würdest in der Muggelwelt nicht einen Tag überleben.

Ron zuckte dazu nur mit den Schultern.

Chris: Hab ich heute irgendwas interessantes verpasst?

Hermine holte tief Luft, doch Harry schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

Harry: Nein, es war ein ziemlich langweiliger Tag. Wenigstens hatten wir heute zwei Freistunden, da Zaubertränke ausgefallen ist.

Chris: Also hat Dumbledore noch keinen Ersatz für Snape gefunden?

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

Chris: Naja, ich kann auch nicht behaupten Zaubertränke wäre je eines meiner Lieblingsfächer gewesen.

Harry und Ron nickten zustimmend.

Hermine: Ich bin mir sicher, mit einem vernünftigen Lehrer würde es viel spaß machen.

Chris: Nein, mir nicht. Ich hatte jahrelang einen anderen Lehrer als Snape. In Beauxbatons. Zaubertränke ist einfach wie... Kochen, oder so. Nichts für mich. Die meisste Zeit über macht man garnichts und wartet einfach nur ab. Viel zu langweilig.

Hermine: Ich weiss nicht, mir gefällt es. Allerdings habe ich auch bei mir zuhause oft gekocht und bin es daher gewöhnt. Du hast recht, man kann es wirklich vergleichen.

Ron: Naja, Kochen ist ja dann auch eher was für Frauen. Kein Wunder, das wir Zaubertränke nicht so mögen.

Chris kniff in unheilvoller Erwartung ein Auge zu und sah mit dem Anderen wie Hermine sich zu Ron umdrehte und dieser sich schon wieder wünschte, doch besser die Klappe gehalten zu haben. Ron sah flehend zu Chris ihm aus der Patsche zu helfen, doch dieser grinste nur.

Chris: Mein Vater ist Koch.

Ron zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Zumindest, hatte dies Hermine von ihm abgelenkt, denn sie richtete ihren Blick wieder auf Chris.

Hermine: Sagtest du nicht, dein Vater wäre Berufssoldat?

Chris nickte.

Chris: Ja, das ist er. Und er kocht an vorderster Front! (er lachte). Was? Wusstet ihr nicht das es Köche im Militär gibt? Meint ihr, die lassen ihre Soldaten verhungern? Nimm nur Andrea hier, ihr Vater ist auch Berufssoldat, aber Arzt.

Ron sah zu Andrea, er hatte das gar nicht gewusst. Er hatte zu viel Zeit damit verbracht mit ihr rumzuknutschen, nahm sich jedoch vor sie etwas mehr über ihr Leben und ihre Familie auszufragen, sobald er die Gelegenheit dazu bekam.

Hermine: Dann verstehe ich erst recht nicht, warum du Kochen nicht magst. Ist es nicht normal, das sich Kinder für die Berufe von ihren Eltern interessieren und gerade Jungen in die Fußstapfen ihrer Väter treten?

Chris zuckte mit den Schultern.

Chris: Hab ihn nie Kochen gesehen. Meine Mutter hat immer gekocht. Ich meine, wenn ich den ganzen Tag auf der Arbeit kochen müsste, hätte ich auch keine Lust das auch noch zuhause zu tun.

Harry: Tja, sieht so aus als würdest du ihn bekochen müssen wenn ihr später mal zusammen wohnt.

Hermine: Solange er putzt.

Chris: Weisst du, ich glaube wir sollten uns einen Hauselfen anschaffen wenn das soweit ist...

Hermines Augen verfinsterten sich.

Chris: Mit Bezahlung! Ähm.. Urlaub! Krankenvorsorge! Rente! Und.. Weihnachtsgeschenken?

Hermine lachte und gab ihm einen Kuss auf seine Stirn.

Hermine: Braver Junge.

Als Madame Pomfrey seine Freunde wieder aus dem Krankenflügel verjagte, dachte Chris darüber nach was Harry gesagt hatte. Er und Hermine zusammen Wohnen? Nein.. Beziehungen halten nicht so lange. Vielleicht ein paar Monate. Und doch wünschte er sich, mit Hermine würde er länger zusammen sein, hatte aber Angst davor sich zu große Hoffnungen zu machen, auch wenn im Moment alles perfekt lief. Ausserdem gab es da immer noch die Prophezeihung. Wurde sie wirklich erfüllt? Schließlich lebte er noch. Harry hatte gesagt, Voldemorts Seele wäre aus seinem Körper gefahren und wäre dann in Flammen aufgegangen. Hieß das wirklich, das Voldemort tot sei? Er glaubte nicht so recht daran. Es war nur eine Vermutung, aber Chris hatte das Gefühl auch Dumbledore wäre sich nicht einhundert pronzentig sicher. Warum war Voldemorts Seele aus seinem Körper gefahren? Das passiert nicht beim Avada Kedavra. Man stirbt. Das brachte Chris dazu sich abermals, zum wohl hundertsten Male zu fragen, warum er selbst denn nicht gestorben war. Und wenn er noch lebte, dann könnte auch Voldemort noch leben. Doch er würde diese Gedanken für sich behalten. Er wollte seine Freunde nicht jetzt schon damit belasten. Das war Dumbledores Sache, er würde es ihnen erzählen, wenn er einen Beweis finden würde das Voldemort nicht vernichtet worden sei. Und ohne Beweis, war es nur eine Vermutung. Und wegen einer Vermutung wollte er niemandem Angst machen. Sie alle hatten sich wirklich eine Pause verdient. Die restlichen Todesser die noch immer auf freiem Fuß waren, sind genug worum sie sich jetzt Sorgen machen mussten.


End file.
